The Fastpitch Game of Life
by uncsoftballgirl08
Summary: AU, Ashley is an AllAmerican High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player she was the “Best in Ohio” and now is trying out for the team at King High. Last Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 1:

The first day after the Christmas and New Years break at King High of her senior year, Ashley Davies; tall, dark brown hair, big brown eyes, amazing tan especially for the winter, and a fashion sense people would kill for, pulls into the parking lot with her silver Porsche. Ashley steps out of the convertible, throwing on her Varsity jacket and grabbing her book bag. A few girls and a guy greet her at her car. They all head into the courtyard together. Chatting.

"So how was the Caribbean, Ash?" The guy, Aiden asks.

"It was really warm. And it was nice to get to spend a holiday with my dad."

"Have any hot sex?" Aiden smiled, picturing Ashley and some amazingly tan girl having sex on the beach.

"No. Not really. I did hang out with a few girls at this one night club. But I spent most of my time with my dad, you know since I don't see him that often."

"Yeah, Aiden, sex isn't what everyone in the world thinks about 24/7." One of the girls chimes in. She is a tall, skinny girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She is also wearing a Varsity jacket with a softball letter on it. Just like Ashley.

"You know you like to get action Rach." Aiden fires back, smiling.

"I never said I didn't but I'm just saying, it's not all we do." Rachel states.

"Well its pretty much all I think about." Aiden says. "Speaking of which, Ash, I see your sister. So bye!" With that he saunters off.

As he walks away Ashley yells, "Kyla is never gonna let you in her pants Aid!" And he flips her the bird without even looking back. Ashley laughs.

"So Ash, you ready for open-gym today?" Another girl asks, she's shorter, but very muscular, with medium length black hair.

"When am I never not ready, Amy?" Ashley smiles at her. And the rest of the girls laugh.

"I hear there's a new girl trying out this year, she's from Ohio. Supposedly the best out there." The last girl, who has been quiet for most of the time, with them states. She is a little shorter than Ashley and has her dark blonde hair pulled up.

"I doubt that's hard Sarah, Ohio's population is what, like, 5 thousand?" They all laugh.

"Actually about 11, 000, 000," Says a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes from behind her.

Ashley turns around to face the newcomer. And is stunned at what she sees. She thinks to herself, _this girl is beautiful. And she's my competition. Damn_. "So you must be the new girl trying out for the team. I'm Ashley Davies, All-Star Pitcher and shortstop." Ashley sticks out her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Davies. I'll be showing you a few things on the field." The girl smirks and sashays away leaving the four girls left there speechless.

Ashley yells, "I didn't get your name!"

The other girl yells back, "I didn't give it." And Ashley loses her in the crowd of students.

"Wow, she was hot!" Rachel exclaims, and receives a punch in the arm, "Owe! What?!" She asks the girl beside her, who is Amy. "Babe, come on. She was!" Another punch. "Ouch! But not as amazingly beautiful as you darling." Amy smiles and kisses her. Over and over. Ashley coughs.

"Guys, cut it out." Ashley throws a tennis ball at them. And Rachel chucks it back.

"We are going to class." Rachel states as her and Amy walk away, hand in hand.

Just about that time, a guy of about 6'5", gelled brown hair, and a football lettered jacket scoops Sarah up from behind. She laughs. "Hey baby." He says.

"Hey Jeff!" She smiles at him and he kisses her.

"I haven't seen you since last night. Too long baby." He says putting her down.

Sarah smiles. And she says goodbye to Ashley as they walk to class together.

So, Ash is left alone. The only thing running though her head is, _what is that girl's name?! _The bell rings. _Shit, I'm late!_ Ashley runs to class.

(A/N: First story on this site. Let me know what you think, it is starting slow. But I assure you, it will get better and better.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 2:

The day has ended. Ashley has not seen the new girl any more during the day and still hasn't gotten her name. All everyone is talking about is how the "hot new girl blew off Ashley Davies" and Ashley is getting tired of it. So she hadn't told Ashley her name, how was that considered "blowing her off"? It's not like she had asked her on a date or tried to kiss her or something, no, she only asked the girls name. Ashley was sure that the story had gotten blown out of proportion through-out the day but she didn't care. She didn't have time to worry about it, she had to get ready for open-gym.

Ashley met her girls in the locker room. When she walked in, they all stopped talking and looked at her, then at the girl talking to another girl in the far corner. Ashley walked to the two girls in the corner.

"Hey Chels," she said to the African-American girl talking to "Ohio" as Ashley had decided to call her.

"Hey Ash, I was just talking to Spencer here, she moved from Ohio because her mom got a job at the hospital."

_So her name is Spencer. Hmmm_. Ash thought. "Ah, well, Spencer is it? Glad I finally got your name." Spencer nodded; Ashley smirked and walked to her other friends.

Once everyone was in the gym, they met the Coach. Coach Turner was a taller woman with short cut light brown hair, she was muscular and in her 20's. Everyone was instructed to stand in a straight line.

Once they had all gotten into their place in line the coach began talking. "Hello everyone, I'm Coach Kate Turner, you can call me Coach, Coach T., Coach Turner, or Coach Kate. My assistant coaches are joining us shortly; we will have Coach Jacobs and Coach Lewis with us this year. As most of you know, I've been with this team for the past 3 years; you seniors who have been on the team since their freshman year have known me the entire time I've been here. Our team has won the High School State Championship every year I've been a coach and I plan on doing it again this year. What we are going to do first is go down the line; you will state your name, your age, your position, how long you have enjoyed playing the game of softball, and a small fact about yourself. Any questions?" No one asked any. "Ok, let's start."

First: "I'm Jamie, I'm 16, I play center field, and I have been playing softball since I was 8, and I'm originally from Florida."

Second: "I'm Kara, I'm 17, I play right field, been playing for 4 years, and I own a horse."

A few more girls go until it gets to Ashley. "I'm Ashley, I'm 18, I'm a pitcher and a shortstop, I've been playing softball for as long as I can remember, my three best friends are beside me, and I'm going to lead this team to its 4th consecutive title!" Everyone cheered and laughed. Ashley smirked. She looked down at Spencer who stood at the end of the line with her arms crossed and not saying a word, only rolling her eyes.

Next was Sarah, "I'm Sarah, I'm 18 like Ash, I play 2nd base, I've been playing softball for 5 years, and I'm dating our All-Star Quarterback."

Then to Rachel, "I'm Rachel, call me Rach. I'm a senior, so I'm 18, I catch for Ash and I double over to 1st base. I've been playing softball with Ash since God knows when, and she and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember.

Beside Rach is Amy, "I'm Amy, I'm also 18, I play 3rd base, and I'm dating the most amazing person in the world." She squeezes Rachel's hand who smiles in return and the group awe's.

Next to Amy was a girl named Trisha. "I'm Trish, I'm 18. I play short. I'm nowhere near as good as Ash. I've been playing for 6 years, and I'm 6'1".

About 10 more girls state their names and all their info. Then it gets down to the last two girls, Chelsea and Spencer.

Chelsea goes first. "I'm Chelsea, I'm 18, I play left field, I've grown up with all these girls, and I am an artist.

Last, Spencer. "I'm Spencer Carlin, I'm 18 like most of you, I'm a catcher, I don't remember a time I wasn't playing softball, and I just moved here from Ohio with my family.

Ashley looked at Spencer, then to Rachel. Spencer was going to try to take her best friends position, there was no way in hell Ash was gonna let that happen. She had been pitching to Rachel her entire life and a little girl from Ohio was not going to knock her best friend down to 1st their senior year. Ashley would do everything in her power not to let it happen but god this Ohio native was hot…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 3:

So all the girls had gone through their introduction, it was time for Coach Turner to talk again, this time she had a stocky bald man with her who she introduced at Coach Jacobs and a woman a little shorter than her who she told the team was Coach Lewis.

She began, "Ok ladies, it's time for you guys to have your practice time. We have 32 girls in here, and I can only have 20 on my team, so do the math, some of you will be cut. I wish I didn't have to, but school limit is 20 so I have to take us down to twenty. With that said, try-outs begin tomorrow afternoon. You all must be here, even though we will only get through a few of you a day." Many girls groaned. "I know, I know, it's only the end of January, but we have a lot of girls to get through and our first game is in March and I want to get a lot of practice time in so that we can be the best team we can be. Everyone may begin their workouts. Coaches Jacobs and Lewis will be around if you need anything. I want my pitchers and catchers to grab their gear and come with me to the Auxiliary Gym.

Rachel gave Amy a peck on the lips before heading across the hall with Ashley and a few other girls. Spencer was among them.

Ashley whispered to Rachel, "Dude, she's going to try to take your spot as starting catcher. I'm not gonna let it happen. I won't pitch to her. And you know Kate needs me to pitch, our other pitchers bowl the ball. I am the only pitcher on this team."

"Ash, chill. It'll be fine. Coach knows it's you and me, all the time. We got this." Rachel squeezed Ashley's arm and began to put on her catching equipment with the other catchers.

Coach walked in soon after the girls with a clipboard and a pen. "Alright ladies, I have randomly selected who will be pitching with whom. Amanda, you will be catching for Whit. Rachel, you will catch for, um, lets try Kelly today. And Spencer, you catch for Ashley."

All the girls in the gym looked at the coach with disbelief. Ashley's face fumed. Rachel grabbed Ashley's arm.

"It's ok." She said. "She's just seeing how she looks Ash. We'll be together, don't worry. She knows we're the pair. We've done this since we were 5. It's cool Ash. So stay chill, ok?"

Ashley, still looking angry only nodded. She walked away from Rachel to Spencer after Rachel hugged her. When she approached Spencer, she looked up from putting her gear on.

"I'm sorry Ashley. I know she's like your best friend. I didn't ask to catch for you, really." Spencer said. "But since I do have to catch for you, let's just get it done."

"Talking isn't needed Ohio. Just put your mask on and get ready."

Spencer did as Ashley told her and they began to warm up. After Ashley was warm she began to throw hard to Spencer. The continuous smack of the ball into Spencer's glove was making her hand sting, she could feel the swelling begin, but there was no way she would let Ashley know it was hurting her.

Coach T was talking around to all the couples. She got to Ashley and watched her intently for a few minutes before she made Ashley stop and pulled her aside. She could see Spencer needed a break. Spencer was relieved.

"Ashley, you were hurting the poor girl."

"I was throwing. If she can't handle my pitches, give me someone who can. Like say, Rachel?" Ashley was breathing heavily.

"I put you two together because I could feel the tension and I don't want that on my team. You may not like the girl, and I'm not really sure why yet but when you're on my field and if you want to be a part of my team, you will tolerate her and know that if I put her to catch you, it's for the best. She's got a mean arm Ash; she can make those thowdowns to second and first and hell, even third. She's also got an amazing bat. Her records are good. I want her playing. And I do not want you hurting her before the season even begins. So you two are done for the day. I want you to help her out, show her around town, and get acquainted. Got it Davies?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, that's what I like to hear, now cool down."

Ashley walked back to Spencer, who was massaging her hand but stopped as soon as she saw Ashley. She began to put her glove back on her throbbing hand and Ashley put her hand over hers. Spencer looked at her confused.

"We're done for the day. Come on; let me give you a ride home." She offered.

"No, it's ok. You're not cool. Let me cool you down. And my brother Glen takes me home after basketball practice."

Ashley rolled her arm. "I'm good." Her arm was still warm but she didn't want to practice anymore. "And those basketball boys will practice all night, please, let me give you a ride."

"Fine." Spencer began to take her gear off and put it away. Ashley looked at her coach who made a motion for Ashley to help Spencer.

"Here, let me get that. And let me get you some ice for your hand." She said in a sigh.

"I'm really ok. I swear." Spencer went to pick up her gear bag with her hand and cringed in pain.

"No, you're not. Let me get it." Ashley softly pushed Spencer aside and heaved her bag onto her shoulder. "Now the ice, and then let's get out of here." Rachel looked over to Ashley as she took a break for some water and Ashley mouthed an, I'll tell you later to her.

"Alright," Spencer followed Ashley to the Trainer's room.

After Ashley got Spencer ice they gathered their school things from the locker room and headed out to Ashley's car. When Ashley unlocked the silver Porsche, Spencer stood there, mouth gaping.

"What, never seen a Porsche before?"

"No, well yeah, but I've never known anyone who owned one. I can't get in there, I'm way to dirty." Spencer backed away from the sports car.

"Don't be dramatic. It's fine. I'm probably sweatier than you. I don't care, it's just a car. I have 4 other ones anyways."

"Porsches?" Spencer said as she put her catcher's equipment into the trunk.

"No. I have a H3 Alpha for hauling the friends and team around, a Lamborghini Reventon, a Lexus SC Coupe, and a Cadillac XLR-V."

"How?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"You know rocker, Raiff Davies?" Ashley asked casually.

"Yeah, Oh my god! He's your dad?"

"Yeah," Ashley said. And that was that.

The rest of the ride to Spencer's house was spent with no talk but the radio. Ashley pulled into the homey development and into the driveway of the house Spencer told her was hers.

"Thanks for the ride." Spencer said as she took her bag from Ashley's trunk.

"Yeah, no problem, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at try-outs." Ashley rolled up her window and Spencer began to walk to her door. Ashley then stopped the car and rolled her window down again, "Hey Ohio! Sorry about the hand! I really am."

Spencer smiled and waved goodbye to Ashley.

Inside, Spencer threw her bags down by the stairs, "Dad, I'm home!"

Mr. Carlin appeared from the kitchen wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. "Hey Spence! How was your first day, honey?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"It was alright." Spencer told him getting an icepack from the freezer.

"Owe kiddo, what happened to your hand?" He father asked her.

"Oh, its nothing, it happened at open-gym. Just some hard throws by the pitcher, it's really no biggie." Spencer put the icepack on her hand, "I've got a lot of homework to do, so I'll be down for dinner." With that Spencer went upstairs to work on homework.

Ashley arrived at her house soon after dropping Spencer off. She hadn't realized how close her house was to Spencer's. She took her bookbag out of the back and entered her house where Kyla was already home with Aiden doing homework. Ashley barged into Kyla's room and jumped on her bed in between her little sister and Aiden.

"So Aid, you still tryin to get in Ky's pants?" She patted her guy friends back hard. He just gave her a shut the hell up look and she smirked.

Ashley began to get up, "Well you two, I better not hear any sketchy noises coming form in here, I need a nap." She started to walk out.

"Hey Ash!" Kyla yelled making Ashley turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you tried to break the new girl's hand." Kyla smirked.

"How the hell does news travel so fast around here? I didn't try to break her hand, I was just throwing hard and I got a little out of control. Plus I kinda just wanted to make a point to Kate that I didn't want to be throwing with the new girl." Ashley smiled.

"You think she's hot, don't ya Ash?" Aiden chimed in.

"What?"

"You wanna do the new girl."

"No way, she is nowhere near my type."

"That's bullshit. She's a girl. That makes her your type. You've at least made out with ever girl on that softball team and you know it!" Kyla laughed at Aiden's confrontation.

"I have not!" Ashley retorted.

"Oh, Ash, you so have!" Kyla told her.

"Whatever guys," Ashley smiled, "I'm going to my room."

Kyla and Aiden both said goodbye and waved and went back to their studying.

In Ashley's room she plopped on the bed and dialed Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel picked up.

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Nothing, just getting ready to pick Amy up to go to a movie, what about you?"

"Just chillin." Ashley simply said, "So I called to tell you what Kate said to me today."

"Oh yeah, do share."

"Well she pretty much said that she just wanted to see how I did with Ohio and how she's gonna be a part of the team and I need to be nice to her and treat her like part of the team and just shit like that." Ashley explained shortly.

"Oh, well Ash, like I said earlier today, you know Coach isn't gonna separate us for long. It'll all work out. So she made you two work out together today. It'll all work out. And we'll be the pair in the end."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna let you go get ready for your hot date."

"Ha-ha, ok Ash. You know, we need to get you a girl so we can all double date. What about Madison?"

"You're out of your fucking mind. You need to get laid! There is no way in hell I will ever date that tramp again. She drove me fucking insane!"

"Chill Ash, it was a joke and you know it!"

"Yeah I know. But really, I'll talk to you later. Have fun tonight. Bye."

"Alright, will do. See ya tomorrow, Davies!" And they hung up.

Ashley sighed and laid back on her bed, staring at her ceiling, thinking to herself. _I wonder how Rach would feel if the person I took on the double date was Spencer?_ With the thought of going on a date with the attractive blonde clouding her head, Ashley fell asleep.

(A/U: Still a little slow, but it'll get there. I swear!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Ashley decided to take the Lexus to school. She pulled into her spot and was met by her three best friends.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

They all said things like nothing, tired, blah, blah, blah.

"Aren't you all a bunch of perky puppies today?" Ashley laughed at them.

"Long night," Amy told her. Rachel nodded.

"I know what she means." Sarah agreed.

"You guys need to stop having so much sex, damn."

"You're one to talk Davies." Rachel punched her friend playfully.

Spencer soon entered the courtyard with her arm wrapped.

"Shit, Ash! You broke her hand!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh man. I so didn't mean to. I'll see you guys later. I gotta go see if she's ok. May not like the girl, but I don't ever wanna hurt anyone that bad unless they really piss me off. And she seems like a nice girl. So I'll-" Ashley was cut off by Rachel.

"Ashley Davies, are you sick?! Just yesterday, you WANTED to hurt the girl. Now you're freaking out because she has gauze wrapping her hand. What happened to you last night? Oh my god. You wanna do her. Ash, no. She's a good girl. Leave her alone."

"What the hell is it with people saying I wanna do the new girl? Can't I just be a nice person to her? I mean, she probably has no friends yet and why take Coaches stupidity out on her. Plus I know Coach won't put her in games with me, and that's all that matters. So I'll see you guys later." And she walked away to Spencer.

"Hey Ohio!"

Spencer turned around, "I do have a name you know."

"I know, but I like calling you Ohio, since according to the whole damn school you did blow me off yesterday." Ashley smirked. "So did I really hurt your hand that bad?"

"Um, two of my fingers are broken." Spencer said simply looking down.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Ashley said genuinely.

Spencer looked up. "Yeah, I can't play the whole season now…"

"Are you serious?" Ashley felt so bad.

"No. This was just a joke. My hand is fine." Spencer smiled and removed the gauze. "Just wanted to see how bad I could make you feel Davies."

"That was so not funny. I was about to like cry or something. I thought I really hurt you."

"Nope, I'm fine. But I gotta get to class. See you at try-outs."

"Yeah, see ya then." They parted ways. Ashley taking a glance back, only to see Spencer glancing back at her as well

_Oh she so wants me._ Spencer thought.

_Ha-ha, she so wants me_. Ashley thought at the same time and sent a smirk to Spencer who shook her head and smiled in return.

"Oh yeah, she so wants her. And she sucks at denying it." Jeff and Aiden and Kyla all said as they popped in with the group of girls.

"We know." Rachel, Amy, and Sarah all said in unison. As every one of them watched Spencer and Ashley walk to their lockers in separate directions.

(A/N: Short one. Next chapter will be the try-outs. See who makes the team.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 5:

Nothing very interesting happened the rest of the day. When the final bell rang, Ashley walked with Rachel to her car to get her catching equipment.

"So Ash, we all saw those looks you and Spencer gave each other when you split up this morning."

"I don't know what you're talking about Rach, I told you, nothing is going on with Ohio and me. I'm just trying to be nice to her."

"Whatever you say, Ash, but you know I'm your best friend and at times, I know you better than you know you."

Ashley didn't have anything to say, so she just shook her head as they got to the gym where Coach Turner, Coach Jacobs, and Coach Lewis were already setting up the gym for try-outs.

Coach Turner finished setting up the pitching machine and went to Ashley, "Davies, I need your help with setting up some stuff. Get 8 other girls and come help us."

"Ok Coach." Ashley went into the locker room and returned with Rachel, Amy, Sarah, Chelsea, Jamie, Trish, and Kara.

"Ah look. The best players on my team. Way to get the good ones Ash." Ashley nodded.

"Ok, what I want you girls to do is help us run the other girls through the courses. Coaches and I will be evaluating them at certain spots but you 9, I want you each 2 to a station, one station with three. Chelsea, Jamie, and Kara, you three work with my fielders in tossing them some pop-ups. Trish and Sarah, you two are going to conduct some line drives and grounders for the people who are trying out for short and second. Um, Rach and Amy, you two will work with fielding for third and first. And Ash, you and Carlin are going to work on helping with the batting cage, with form and technique. You two are my best hitters so I want you working together. Everyone know where to go?" They all nodded. "Good. Everyone to their positions. I want to get most in today and the rest tomorrow. We have hard games this year girls."

They all scattered to their designated positions. As the rest of the girls entered, the try-outs began. There wasn't a lot of talking between Ashley and Spencer; they were too busy helping out freshmen and sophomores with their batting, as were all the other veterans of the team. Throughout the day's try-outs, there were some good contenders, some ok, and a lot of horrible ones. By the end of the day's try-outs all of the helpers, coaches, and especially the girls trying out were about ready to pass out. Before letting the girls leaving Coach Turner called everyone to her.

"Alright ladies, nice job today. We saw some great talent and we hope to see more tomorrow. We also made amazing timing. We got through 18 of you 32 today. This means we only have 14 left for tomorrow. We can get it done girl! Thank you for a very productive day, and I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh and if you tried out today, take a day of rest tomorrow. The team will be posted by my office on Friday. See ya later girls."

With that everyone walked almost lifelessly back to the locker room, changed, and most of them left.

Ashley said goodbye to her friends, and walked out to her car, on her way she noticed Spencer standing alone dialing on her cell phone. Ashley walked over to her, "Hey, you need a ride?"

Spencer looked up from her phone, "Oh no, I can call my dad, he'll come get me. My retarded brother just decided to leave with some cheerleader." She rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense, your dad doesn't need to drop what he's doing to come get you, I go that way anyways. I'll take you. Come one." Ashley grabbed Spencer's bag and threw it into the back of her Lexus.

"Ok, this isn't the Porsche. Do you drive a different one every day?"

Ashley laughed, "I told you I have 5 cars. I just felt like bringing this one today, its my favorite. Well this one and the Cadillac."

"Oh ok. So you're bringing that one tomorrow?" Spencer joked.

"Sure, if you want me to." Ashley said seriously.

"You don't have to, it won't phase me."

"I will. And I can give you a ride. I know the basketball team has a game tomorrow night. So your brother probably won't be able to take you home anyways." Ashley said pulling into Spencer's driveway.

"How do you know that?"

"My friend Aiden is on the team and my sister is a cheerleader. So I'm usually stuck going to the games. Hey, do you wanna go? It's an away game but Anderson is close. We could go to the game and then grab a bite to eat." Ashley asked her and thought, _Shit! What am I doing? I don't want to go out with this girl. Maybe I do. Well, you know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._

Spencer looked at her for a hint of regret or to see if she was joking. When she saw none she simply replied, "Ok. Just don't try to pull anything on me Davies; I never go past 1st base on a first date." She winked at Ashley and got out of the car before a stunned Ashley could say anything. Once out of the car, Spencer waved to Ashley from the front door letting her know she could get in alright. Ashley waved back, thinking to herself, _this wasn't a date; I didn't want it to be a date. Yes I did. No I didn't. Maybe I did? _She thought about it the entire way home and through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Ashley woke up very early. She had time to do her normal morning routine and then stop at Starbuck's for a Caramel Macchiato for herself, a bold coffee for Rachel, a latte for Amy, and a hot chocolate for Sarah. She arrived at school and met her friends in the courtyard.

Sarah looked up from Jeff's lap, "hey Ash."

"Hey everyone, I got you guys some coffee. Sorry Jeff, I didn't know what you'd want." She distributed the coffees to her friends.

"It's ok; I don't drink coffee, Ash." He smiled at her and kissed Sarah on the head.

"Why are you so awake and shipper today, Ash?" Rachel asked her. Ashley just smiled at her.

"I'm not. I'm normal, I'm fine." She babbled.

"Oh my god. She has a date!" Amy jumped up.

"How the hell can you tell that?" Ashley asked her friend.

"She is so right. My girlfriend is a genius." Rachel said giving Amy a kiss.

"Thank you baby."

"Welcome. So, Ash, when did you ask 'Ms. Ohio' out? And where are you two going?"

"Oh my lord! You guys! Am I that readable? I mean, who said it was Spencer, and I never even said it was a date."

"Awe, she's calling her Spencer now." Sarah joked.

Ashley smiled. "We're just going to the basketball game tonight. Her brother plays and I got to see Aid and Ky. You guys know that."

"Just going to the game my ass, where are you taking her to dinner Davies?"

Ashley looked down, "Cornerstones."

"Oh my god, Ash! That is the place the screams 'I'm taking you taking you here and then back to my place for an amazing night of fucking.'" Rachel pointed out dramatically.

"I like the food there, ok?" Ashley defended.

"Whatever Ash." Sarah said. And the rest of them laughed.

"You guys suck." Ashley smiled. "Ok, maybe it is a date, I don't know yet. I mean, there's something about this girl. She's not like the other girls I've been with. She's nice and cute, and well, not a whore."

"Awe, Ashley Davies is falling in love. Where are the flying pigs?" Amy asked and received a smack on the arm from Ashley.

"I'm not falling in love, I just think I like hanging out with her. She's cool. But I gotta get to class. See you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya at try-outs Ash, it's our day!" Rachel told her as they all parted from one another.

After school, the remaining girls were changing in the locker room, everyone in their own little groups. The 8 'veterans' and Spencer were together, and then there were a few other groups in the locker room. After everyone had changed they all went out to stretch and get ready for the intense try-outs. As Ashley stretched, she couldn't help but glance over to Spencer who she realized was amazingly flexible. She got a smack form Rachel, beside her.

"Ouch. You guys gotta stop that! What was it for anyways?" Ashley rubbed her arm.

"Stop staring at Spencer you horn dog!"

"I wasn't. I was evaluating her technique." Ashley lied but said smiling.

"Whatever Ash." And they all went back to stretching.

The try-outs were very intense. Just like the day before, everyone was pooped after them. Coach Turner reminded them that the roster would be posted by her office the next day. After they were dismissed, all the girls went and changed. Ashley was done before Spencer, so she waited on her. It ended up being Ashley, Spencer, Rachel, and Amy walking out together. Rachel and Amy were holding hands and the four of them talked and giggled the whole way to their cars. Spencer got into Ashley's Cadillac and Rachel pulled Ashley aside.

"Ash, I haven't seen you smile this much since you were with Brooke." Rachel told her.

"Yeah, well, I don't even know if Spencer is gay. I'm not going to rush into anything. I just want to spend some time with her, ya know?"

"Yeah. Well have fun at the game tonight and I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel got into her car with Amy and they honked as they drove away.

Ashley got into her car as well and looked at Spencer, "so you ready for a night full of fun and excitement?"

"Yeah." Spencer smiled.

"Alright, do you mind if we stop by my house real fast so I can change? I can take you by yours if you wanna chance too."

"We can stop. I don't need to change though, unless you think I smell or something." Spencer said.

"No way, you smell great. And I promise I won't take long. I just want to change my shirt."

"It's all good. Take as much time as you need."

So they pulled into Ashley's driveway. Well to the gate. Ashley typed in a password and the gate opened. She looked over at Spencer who was, again, staring in disbelief.

"Never seen a house before?"

"This isn't a house Ash. This-this is a mansion! Maybe even a castle."

Ashley laughed. "You called me Ash." She smiled.

"Oh, sorry. Ashley." Spencer corrected herself.

"No, no, its fine. You can call me Ash all you want." Spencer smiled at the fact that Ashley had just given her permission to use her nickname.

Ashley entered her house, holding the door open for Spencer and leading her up to her room which to Spencer's surprise was about the size of her entire downstairs. Ashley told her she could just chill while she went into her closet to change. Spencer looked around Ashley's room. Noticing a bunch of picture frames on Ashley's dresser Spencer took the opportunity to have a look. She saw Ashley on the beach with Rachel, Amy, and Sarah. She saw Ashley with Coach Turner. She saw Ashley with her dad and another brunette girl who she assumed with her sister. The Spencer saw a picture of Ashley with a girl a little taller than her giving Ashley a kiss on the cheek while she held her in a tight, loving, embrace.

At that time, Ashley emerged from her closet with a long sleeved King High softball shirt on. She walked to her dresser where Spencer was examining the photos. Ashley decided to tell her about them.

"So I guess the one of me with my dad and the one with me and the girls are pretty explanatory. But you may wonder why I have a picture of me and Kate up there?"

Spencer just looked at her with her gigantic blue eyes.

"Kate is like a mom to me, well a very young mom. But she's been there for me though all the good times and bad. And my real mom, well, isn't. Her and my dad divorced when I was young. My mom is never around. She lives here, but trust me, you'll never know it. The only time she's home is when she needs to change out clothes. She's always gone with her new boyfriends or someone else. I don't even know where she goes anymore. I don't really care either. Oh and that one," Ashley touched the one of her and the other girl, "that's Brooke. She lives in London. She plays for an international European team over there, she's also my ex." With that, Ashley said, "Ok, ready to get outta here? GO watch some sweaty boys and not so hot cheerleaders?"

Spencer smiled at her, "Sure. But I want to take the Lambo."

Ashley laughed and took Spencer's hand, "Alright, follow me then."

Not much was said on the way to Anderson High, a school about 25 minutes from King. They arrived and parked. As they entered the gym, Ashley and Spencer both pulled out their wallets but Ashley instructed Spencer to put hers away. When Spencer gave her an 'I can pay for myself look' all Ashley did was send her a 'Remember, I'm Raiff Davies' daughter, money is not an issue for me' look. So Spencer let her pay.

Once in the game, the two took a seat with some other people from King High. The score was pretty close. They had missed about half of the first half and the score was 32-25, King in the lead. Kyla waved to Ashley who waved back and told Spencer that was her sister and that she would introduce them later. The game later ended, King High won 108-73. Ashley and Spencer walked down to the court. Spencer said hello to Glen who didn't acknowledge her very much but told her thank you for coming to the game. Ashley pulled Spencer over to meet Aiden and Kyla.

"Spencer, this is my sister Kyla and one of my good friends, Aiden." Ashley introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Spencer Carlin." They both smiled at her and they all began to talk but were shortly interrupted by Madison.

"Carlin? As in your brother is my boyfriend, Glen." Madison asked pushing though Ashley, Kyla, and Aiden.

"Yeah. Glen is my brother. And you are?" Spencer asked a little annoyed that Madison had interrupted.

Ashley pushed back in, "Her name is Madison Duarte and she's a royal cheerbitch!"

"Oh shut up Davies, you're just mad cause you can't still have me.

"No Madison, correction, you're just mad because I don't want your nasty ass."

"Whatever, just watch out for her Carlin, she'll do what she wants with you and then ditch you." And then Madison walked away, not giving anyone time to react.

"Wow, she and Glen are prefect for each other. Both rude, annoying, liars." Spencer smiled and continued to talk to Ash, Aiden, and Kyla until they had to leave to catch the bus back.

In the car, Ashley turned to Spencer, "Sorry about Madison, I hope she didn't freak you out. I'm not looking for a relationship or anything with you…" Ashley tried to explain playing it cool. "I just thought we could hang out."

"Oh, you're not looking for anything? Your best friend lied to me?" Spencer smiled.

"Rachel did what?!" Ashley was in shock.

"She just informed me that if I hurt you in any way she will shove a bat up my ass and pull it out through my mouth, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what she said." Spencer continued to smile.

"I am so sorry." Ashley was getting redder and redder in the face.

"Oh its ok, I guess I don't have to worry about a bat up my ass cause according to you, nothing is going to happen." She looked at Ashley.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't had a real relationship in a long time, two years to be exact. I mean, I mess around. Not that I'm proud of that, but yeah. I'm babbling. Sorry."

"Ash, I'd love to get to know you, and who knows where it will lead. I'm not going to rush you into anything."

Ashley smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of Cornerstones. They had an amazing dinner of just getting to know one another. The talked about their childhoods, softball, what they wanted to do in life, pretty much everything.

After dinner, Ashley drove Spencer home. They listened to the peaceful sound of Colbie Caillat the entire ride. When they got to Spencer's house, Ashley pulled the Lamborghini into Spencer's driveway and unlocked the doors.

"I had a really fun time with you Ash; maybe we can do it again sometime?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I suppose we could." Ashley said trying to play it cool. Then she laughed. "I would love to. I had an amazing time with you."

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow. Can't wait to see who made the team." Spencer smiled, getting a little closer to Ashley.

"Um, actually, what are you doing tomorrow?" Ashley asked. A little nervous. _Were they about to kiss_ she thought. _Was Spencer Carlin about to kiss her?_

"Going to school. The home I guess. I don't have anything planned, seeing as I don't really know many people here yet." Spencer scooted a little closer.

"Well, um, it's Friday night, we usually go to Grey, it's a club. Would you maybe wanna join us?" Ashley took in the sent of Spencer's hair. _Coconuts, yum_.

"I'd love to Ashley." With that Spencer began to close the gap between them, Ashley closed her eyes, and just as their lips were about to connect a car honked in the driveway behind them making them both jump. It was Glen. He got out of his truck and came around to Ashley's window.

"Hey, nice car. Mind moving it so I can get it?" He asked while checking Ashley out.

"Yeah, got ya." Ashley said. She then rolled up her window as Glen went back to his truck and backed out so Ashley could pull out. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." No doubt the moment had been ruined.

"Yeah, see ya then. Night Ash." Spencer opened the door and got out.

"Night Spence." Ashley said before driving off.

That night, Ashley went to bed thinking, _we almost kissed, she almost kissed me. She was the one to almost make the move, not me. What is this girl doing to me?_

Spencer, in here room went to sleep with only one thought, _stupid Glen_.

(A/N: Ok, this was a long one, the last for the night. The next chapter will include the results of who made the team, a special team assignment, and a night at Grey. This is what happens when you don't want to do homework, now I'm behind. Week of tests so it may be a few days before I post another chapter. But let me know what you think. Hope to post more soon. And thanks to all who like it!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 7:

The next morning Spencer awoke rather early, she got ready and made her way to her kitchen where her mother, father, and brothers were all getting ready to leave.

"Morning," Spencer said generally to all of them.

Everyone muttered a hello. But her mother continued to speak. "Did you make the team?" She asked while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I find out today, so Glen, can you hurry up? I want to get to school."

"This is so stupid. I hate having to go to high school another year, I'm 19. I should be out, like Clay!" Glen complained.

"Well maybe if you hadn't spent your entire senior year drinking and skipping school you would have graduated." Spencer fired back.

"Yeah, well why don't you get yourself a damn car so you can take your own ass to school?"

"Glen! Watch your mouth young man." Arthur entered the conversation. "Spencer will get a car in time; she has too much on her plate to worry about a job at the time. She needs to be the best she can be in softball, this year is huge for her, and she has a billion scouts looking at her from colleges around the country. You all know we can't pay for her a full college career, so she needs to work on a softball scholarship which we all know she can get."

"Whatever, I'll be in the car." Glen left, slamming the door.

"Well honey, good luck on making the team, even though we all know you did. Have a good day." Her mother kissed her on the cheek as she left the house leaving Clay, Spencer, and Arthur at the only three in the kitchen.

"Yeah Spence, we all know you're the new hotshot of the King High softball team. See you when you get home." Clay gave her a hug as he left for his morning college classes.

"See you this evening honey." Her father said.

"Oh, dad, can I go out with the team tonight?"

"Sure honey." He said kissing her before she left. "Have a good day."

At school, Spencer met Ashley at Coach T's office. There were about 25 girls standing around.

Ashley saw Spencer and pulled her to the front of the group where the roster was posted. It read:

**KING HIGH SCHOOL VARSITY**

**SOFTBALL ROSTER**

1. Ashley Davies

2. Amy MacDonald

3. Trisha Newman

4. Spencer Carlin

5. Rachel Kelley

6. Sarah Green

8. Brittany Hoard

9. Chelsea Lewis

10. Kara Black

11. Jamie Douglas

12. Lacy Smith

13. Alyson Cunningham

14. Megan Ship

15. Darcy Porter

16. Nikki Young

17. Erin Brooks

18. Whitney Cole

19. Alex Woods

20. Amanda Warren

(Thank you everyone who tried out, and like I said before, I am sorry for having to cut 14 of you. For you who made the team, practice begins Monday, be prepared to be outside.)

-Coach Turner

"Well congratulations on making the team Carlin." Ashley grinned at Spencer, who returned the grin.

"You too, Davies," Spencer looked at her, "I gotta get to class, but are we still on for tonight?"

"Oh course. It will be you, me, Rach, Amy, Sarah, Chels, Kara, Jamie, Trish, I think some other girls on the team might show up, and then Jeff will be there with Sarah, I'm sure."

"Ok. Sounds good, but I have to get to class so I'll see you after school." Spencer began to walk away.

"Spence, are you gonna need a ride?" Ashley called after her.

"I'd love one Ash." Spencer winked at her. "See you at your car after school."

"K! Bye." Ashley turned and headed to English.

The school day flew by; Spencer was waiting on Ashley at her Cadillac when Ashley appeared with Rachel. She told Rachel she'd see her later and made her way to her own car. "Sorry it took me so long to get out; I had to finish up a lab for Bio."

"It's all good. I didn't freeze my ass off, so I'm fine." Spencer said getting into Ashley's car.

Their car ride was spent singing along to the radio. Ashley pulled into Spencer's driveway. She stopped and said, "Well, I guess I'll come by around 6 to get you?"

"Yeah, 6 sounds good. See you then." Spencer got out and went inside where she was greeted by her mother.

"So who's this Ashley girl? I hear she's bad news." Her mother threw at her.

"She's the star pitcher mom, she's really good. And she isn't bad news. I assume Glen told you this. He probably heard it from his slutty girlfriend, who happens to be an ex of Ashley's or something. I don't know the details, but Ashley is an amazing player and she's a good person."

"Spencer, I thought you were over that whole gay phase."

"It wasn't a phase mom. I am who I am. I know you don't accept it. But you have to tolerate it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go get ready to go out with my new softball team," and with that Spencer left her mother and went to her room.

Ashley pulled into Spencer's driveway at 5:45. _15 minutes, early, damnit, I even drove slowly, _Ashley cursed herself for being early_. I can't just sit here; I guess I have to go to the door._ She exited her Lexus and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell and a black guy answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked sweetly.

Ashley looked around, "um, I'm here for Spencer, Spencer Carlin."

"Yeah, my sister, she's upstairs getting ready. Come on it."

Ashley entered the house that smelled warm and homey.

"I'm Clay." The guy said.

"Ashley Davies." They shook hands.

Arthur then emerged from the kitchen. "Who was at the door, Clay?"

"Spencer's friend, here to pick her up."

He, too, stuck out his hand for a shake. "I'm Arthur Carlin, Spencer's dad."

"Ashley Davies, it's nice to meet you."

Soon after, Spencer appeared at the top of the stairs, making her way down, she noticed Ashley's amazing outfit. She was wearing dark fitted jeans and a tight black shirt with some kind of design on it, due to the chilly weather, Ashley still had on a black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back half way and her eyes as brown as ever. _She is so beautiful_, Spencer thought to herself. She smiled at Ashley as she reached the bottom step.

As Spencer had been checking Ashley out on her way down the stairs, Ashley also took the time to look the blonde up and down. Spencer was wearing a lighter pair of jeans and a long sleeved green shirt that brought out her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi." Ashley managed to get out.

"Hey." Spencer said casually.

"Well, you girls have fun, be safe, and I'll see you when you get home Spencer." With that, Mr. Carlin made his way back to the kitchen.

"Bye Spence, see ya later." Clay called from the couch.

"Bye." Spencer said as she and Ashley left the house.

Getting in the car, Ashley looked at Spencer, "you look amazing tonight."

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Spencer told her and smiled.

"Thanks." Ashley said. "So, are you ready for a long night of dancing with a hot all-star softball player?"

"Yeah, I'll enjoy dancing with myself. Thanks." Spencer joked.

"Funny Carlin," And the rest of the ride was spent listening to one of Ashley's mixes.

They arrived at the club a short time later. In the parking lot, they met Rachel, Amy, Sarah, Jeff, Kyla, Aiden, Trisha, some girl with Trisha, Kara, her boyfriend Mike, Jamie, and Chelsea. The group made their way into the club and found a large group table and sat down. A bartender came to take their orders. The group ordered mozzarella sticks, chips, and other appetizers to share among one another. After eating a bit, many left to go to the dance floor leaving Ashley, Spencer, and Jamie alone. The three talked for a little and Ashley noticed Jamie kept looking at Spencer, she tried to ignore it, but it was getting to her, so she excused herself to go to the restroom.

"So, are you and Ash an item yet?" Jamie asked Spencer.

"No. We're friends."

"Oh, well in that case, do you want to dance?"

Spencer thought for a moment, Jamie wasn't the best looking girl, but she had thought that Ashley would have asked her to dance by now and she was getting tired of sitting around, so she agreed.

They made their way to the dance floor as Ashley returned from the bathroom. She stared at Spencer and Jamie in disbelief. _Ok, I can't get mad. I can't claim her. She's free to dance with whomever she wants. But what the hell, why Jamie? Why not me? I knew I should have asked her earlier._ Ashley sat back down at their table and Rachel and Amy soon joined her.

"Why do you look so gloomy, Ash," Rachel asked.

Ashley just pointed.

"So you really like her, huh?" Rachel concurred.

"I guess, I'm just a little pissed, Jamie knows Spencer came with me and she waited until I went to the bathroom to ask her to dance."

"We got this covered." Amy said as she grabbed Rachel and led her to Spencer. Rachel whispered something in Spencer's ear and Amy said something to Jamie that made her nod and walk to the bar. A minute later, Rachel, Amy, and Spencer returned to the table where Ashley was sitting. Ashley smiled.

"Who's your best friend?" Rachel whispered to Ashley.

"You," Ashley whispered back. Amy and Rachel then left to go dance again.

Spencer was looking at Ashley the entire time, "sorry I went to dance with her, she asked, and you weren't here to get me out of it." Spencer smiled.

"Oh, it's ok, really. You can go continue if you want…"

"No, I think she's found someone new." Spencer pointed to Jamie and some other girl dancing.

"Oh, well in that case, do you wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." They made their way to the dance floor just as Daughtry's What About Now started playing. Ashley began to leave the floor, she didn't really do slow songs but Spencer pulled her back, as close to her as possible. She wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and Ashley put hers around Spencer's waist. As the song played, Ashley stared into Spencer's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." She told Spencer.

"You are." Spencer told Ashley.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Ashley confessed.

"No one's stopping you." Spencer replied.

That was all Ashley needed. She closed the gap between them slowly. The kiss they shared was simple yet complex, calm yet electrifying, and short yet seeming to last forever. Ashley pulled away and smiled. "I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you."

"Have you?" Spencer smiled as well and all Ashley could do was nod.

"Well I'm glad you finally did." Spencer kissed Ashley again. "Cause girl, I didn't know how much longer I could wait." Ashley and Spencer both smiled from ear to ear.

"So, what does this make us? I mean, I don't want to rush into a relationship. I just know that I really like you and I love spending time with you and…" Ashley babbled.

"Ashley, stop. I want to be with you, I may not know you that well yet, but from what I do know, I like you a lot and I want to continue to get to know you but also be able to kiss and hug you all I want." Spencer told her.

"Sounds good to me," Ashley's smile broadened as did Spencer's.

As they continued dancing to fast and slow songs, they got closer and closer. The night for them was full of kisses and close dancing. Around 11:30, they made their way back to their table to get their stuff; Spencer had to be home at 12:00. Rachel and Amy were the last two there, all the other's had left.

"So, we see you two finally had that kiss." Amy smiled at them.

"Yeah, that was pretty hot." Rachel added and got a smack. "Ouch, ok, it was cute. I'm glad you two finally hooked up, I was getting tired of playing the damn matchmaker."

"You're funny Rach. But I guess in a way you kinda did, thank you. But Spencer has to be home in 30 minutes so we're gonna get out of here. See you guys Monday."

"K, bye Ash, bye Spencer," Both Rachel and Amy said together.

"Bye." Ashley and Spencer said leaving.

In the car, Ashley drove, smiling because Spencer had a hold of her hand. The warmth from their entwined fingers reached Ashley's soul. The same was being felt by Spencer.

When Ashley pulled into Spencer's driveway she stopped the car and unlocked the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"Yeah, I would say lets do something tomorrow, but I have to help my parents at some hospital dinner thing tomorrow and Sunday I really need to work on catching up with the stuff I missed for school the whole first half of the year."

"Need a hand with the hospital dinner? I'm free, you know, if you want me to. I don't have to. I was just offering." Ashley, again, babbled.

Spencer put her hands on Ashley's cheeks, "I would love to have you help. Come here tomorrow at noon and we'll go together." Spencer kissed Ashley, lightly and sweetly.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, night, oh and Ash, I had a beyond amazing time with you tonight." Spencer said walking to her front door.

"Me too," Ashley called to her. "See you tomorrow." And with that, she drove away.

Spencer closed the door in a smiling sigh, making her parents look up from the couch.

"How was your night Spence?" her father asked.

"It was amazing." Spencer said back, "but it was long, and I'm tired. So I'm going to go to bed. Night. Oh and mom, dad, Ashley is going to help with the dinner tomorrow. She offered."

"That's great sweetie." Arthur told her.

All Paula did was give her a look and was nudged by Arthur so she said, "we could always use the help, and I'd really like to meet your new _friend_." She smiled fakely.

"Ok, good. Well goodnight." Spencer kissed both of her parents and went upstairs. As soon as she closed her door and changed for bed, she received a text, from Ashley.

Ash: Just wanted to say night to the most beautiful girl on the world. I can't wait to see you in the morning. Night Spence. :-

Spencer texted her back saying: You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and I can't wait to see you as well. :-

She put her phone down and was out like a light.

Ashley, at her house, fell asleep looking at the text from Spencer, with a smile on her face.

(A/N: Hope you liked it. Next one will be at the hospital with Paula…dun, dun, dun. Reviews are great. Thanks guys!)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 8:

Ashley got ready as fast as she could, considering she had woken up at 11:00 and she had to be at Spencer's by noon.

After finishing getting ready and grabbing a pop tart, Ashley darted out to her Lexus and drove as fast as she could to the Carlin's.

When she arrived, Arthur and Spencer were loading their family van with tin tubs of food. Ashley got out and without a word was directed into the house. She walked in, seeing Paula in the kitchen putting more dishes together.

"Hi, hat can I do?" Ashley asked Paula.

"Um, I need more aluminum foil. It's in the drawer beside you."

Ashley opened the drawer and retrieved the aluminum foil for Paula, she handed it to her and Paula seemed to give her a genuine thank you smile.

Paula pushed a newly foiled tub to Ashley, "you can take this out to the van."

Ashley took it out and was greeted by Spencer as her father went back into the house.

"Hey." Spencer said taking the tub from her.

"Hi." Ashley said taking a tub that Mr. Carlin had just brought out. "Sorry I'm so late. I wanted to get here earlier but I kinda overslept."

"It's no biggie. I'm just glad you're here to save me." Spencer smiled and placed Ashley's tub into the van. Ashley smiled and they finished loading the rest of the food into the van.

After everything was loaded, Paula came out with her purse. Arthur got his keys and got into the driver's seat. He instructed Spencer and Ashley to get into the backseat, so they did and they were off, Arthur driving, Paula in the passenger seat, Spencer behind her father, and Ashley behind Paula. The ride was full of looks between Spencer and Ashley and Paula noticed.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you girls?" She asked looking in the rearview mirror, trying to be polite.

"Um," Ashley looked at Spencer.

Spencer looked at Ashley, then to her mother, "we're getting to know each other, mom."

"That's…nice." Paula turned back around.

The rest of the rise was silent. When they arrived at the hospital, they all unloaded with the help of some other doctors and nurses. They set the food up in the dining hall and the area began to fill with employees and their families. The fest of Spencer's family arrived. Glen had brought Madison and Clay, to Ashley's surprise, brought Chelsea. Ashley and Spencer spent a lot of time talking to Chelsea and Clay. A while into the dinner, Spencer pulled Ashley to the restroom with her and inside, after Spencer had made sure no one was in a stall, she proceeded to push Ashley against the wall and capture her in a breathtaking kiss.

"I couldn't wait any longer to do that." Spencer said. "Being out there, with you, looking all hot and trying to be a good girl was really starting to turn me on."

"Oh yeah?" Ashley smirked and Spencer nodded. "Well, in that case…" Ashley turned them so that Spencer was now the one against the wall; they then had a very heated make out session. Ashley's hands found their way up Spencer's shirt as Spencer's moved their way through Ashley's hair. The kissing and touching got more intense but was interrupted by none other than Madison.

"Oh my god! That is so disgusting!" She cried.

"Madison, shut the hell up. You are so hypocritical." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"But in a public bathroom. That's just skanky." Madison said.

"Whatever. You know you're just jealous. And talk about being a skank, have you looked in the mirror recently? You're like the skank queen." Ashley fired back.

Madison couldn't come up with anything witty to say so she huffed and walked out.

Spencer and Ashley laughed.

"I think we need to get back out there, it's going to be wrapping up soon." Spencer said.

"Alright, hey Spencer, what's with your mom?" Ashley asked.

"She's just working on accepting me, for me, you know? I know she doesn't approve, but she tries. Sometimes it's a lot harder than others. But she's going to have to get used to you because I plan on keeping you around for a while."

"And I plan on staying." Ashley kissed her.

"Good." They walked out holding hands which caught Paula's attention. She walked over to the girls.

"Listen, I would appreciate it if you and your friend would refrain from touching one another in my workplace. I don't want my colleagues and their families to feel uncomfortable." Paula smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Spencer asked her mother.

"No. I am 100 serious Spencer. Asking me to accept your…choice…is one thing, embarrassing me where I work is another." Her voice began to rise.

"Hey, Mrs. C…no one even noticed. It really wasn't that big of a deal. We are just holding hands; it's really not that big." Ashley tried to put in.

"Excuse me? Where do you get off telling me what people I work with notice? And it is Mrs. Carlin to you."

"Mom! Calm down. Accept me for who I am. You know as well as I do that this isn't about your co-workers. It's about you, you think the entire world hates people like me but it isn't true mom. More people are accepting gays every day. And it isn't a choice. I didn't wake up one day and say, hey, I think I'll piss my mom off today and become gay. No mom, I may not have acted on it, but I knew from a young age that I didn't like guys. I like girls, and I have found one that I really like, and can see myself being with for a long time. So get over it already mom, this isn't about you. This is me, this is who I am, and this is who I'll always be." Spencer was in tears.

"Well…"And she walked away.

Ashley took Spencer outside. "I'm sorry about that in there, but that was an amazing speech."

Spencer smiled a little, "thanks."

"Welcome." They sat there, alone, not saying a word, just looking at their surrounding for a little while until Arthur came out.

"Hey girls," he said to them. "We'll be ready to go soon. Are you alright Spence?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get that out. I know here probably wasn't the best place for it, but it needed to be said, ya know dad?"

"Yeah. And know honey, I accept you. You're my daughter. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change the way I feel about you." He gave Spencer a hug. The he looked to Ashley, "and you, you be good to my daughter. She deserves the best. And all I ask is that you treat her well."

"You can count on nothing less than the best, Mr. C." Ashley told him.

"Good." And then Paula showed up.

"Spencer, can we talk?" She asked taking her daughter aside. "Listen, I know I was out of like in there and you were right. You are my daughter. I may not like what you do, or who you are with, but I still love you and I'm sorry."

"Its ok mom, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have brought this issue up here. But Ashley is going to be around, a lot, and I think you should apologize to her as well."

Paula and Spencer hugged. They returned to Arthur and Ashley.

"Ashley, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, you did not deserve that, you were just taking up for Spencer. And I don't have a problem with you calling me Mrs. C. if that's what you want to use."

"Thanks for the apology, Mrs. C." Ashley smiled at her and Paula smiled back.

"Well, now that everyone is happy, let's go home and get some ice-cream and watch a movie." Arthur said as the walked to the car with the three ladies.

"Sounds great," Spencer, Ashley and Paula all said.

When they got home, Spencer and Ashley cuddled up on the couch; Paula took the other couch, while Arthur made everyone ice-cream and then joined them to watch Super Man 3. During the movie, Spencer fell asleep on Ashley's shoulder as did Paula on Arthur's. At the end of the movie, Paula and Spencer were both fast asleep. Ashley got up to leave, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty, but Spencer awoke when the warmth of Ashley was gone.

"Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

"I gotta get home, Spence." Ashley whispered.

"Oh, ok, I'll walk you out then." Spencer said getting to her feel.

"Ok." Ashley began to walk to the door. "Thanks for having me Mr. C."

"You're welcome here anytime Ashley." He smiled and waved goodbye to her.

Outside, Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley, "do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, I do, sweetie." Ashley told her, hugging her. "I have a lot of stuff to get done tomorrow, you know, before Monday, the first day of practice; it's going to be pretty brutal."

"Oh, right. Ok. Well, I'll see you Monday then."

"Alright. Have a good night Spencer. And I'm sure I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Ash." Spencer kissed her tenderly.

"Night Spence." Ashley got in her car and left.

Spencer went in, up to her room, and was out like a light. Ashley did the same. Both having dreams filled of one another.

(A/N: Ok, hope you liked this one. It's late, I should be studying, so that's all for now. Doubt there will be an update tomorrow, I have swim practice. But I'll update again as soon as I can.)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 9:

Monday, the day everyone hates, first day of a new week, Spencer jumped energetically out of bed as if it were Christmas, she was happy because she got to see Ashley, whom she had not seem since Saturday night. Spencer showered and got ready for school. She gathered her school materials and her softball gear and drove her dad's car to school because he had the day off and planned on staying at home.

Ashley, on the other hand, woke up almost too late to even be ready in time to be at school on time. She didn't even have time to eat breakfast. So she got ready and headed to school.

Ashley met Spencer at her locker after second period, walking slowly up behind her.

Ashley put her hands on Spencer's waist, "boo."

"Hey!" Spencer said, turning to face Ashley.

"How was your Sunday?"

"Boring without you, what about yours?"

"It was alright, I wish we could have hung out."

"Me too." Spencer gave Ashley a peck.

"Mmm…I missed those too." Ashley smiled at her.

"Me too. I gotta get to class; I'll see you after school at practice."

"Ok, bye." And another peck and they departed.

After school, Spencer was already in the locker room with Chelsea and they were almost done getting changed when Ashley walked in with Rachel, Sarah, and Amy. They were laughing and carrying on and Ashley paid little attention to Spencer, only sending her a quick smile before going back to talking to her friends. Spencer's smile turned to a frown but she shrugged it off.

In the gym, the team met up with the coaches, who then led them out to the field. Outside, after their warm up workouts, Coach T. took an opportunity to talk to the team.

"Well, congrats girls. You all made the Varsity Softball Team. You all worked hard at the try-outs and I think we can have another all-winning season. I want to go for a 4th year with no losses and with the talent on this team; I know we can do it. We just have to be a team, no drama. My only rules for this team are as followed; 1. Be on time to practice. 2. Keep your grades up; I don't want to have to put any of you on the ineligible list. 3. Play to the best of your ability. And finally. 4. No Drama. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, now that we got the boring stuff out of the way, let's practice. Our first game is in a week, it may be just a scrimmage, but it's still a game and we need to be prepared. We have the pre-season tournament, which begins in 2 weeks, and our regular season starts in 4. So we have a lot to do. I want us working hard every day. I want you girls to be a team, I want us to be the best there is. And I know we can do it. So let's get to work!" She looked down at her clipboard, I want to go through some fielding first, I want Ash on the mound, Spencer, suit up and catch, Rach on first, Sarah go to second, Trish to short, Amy to 3rd, Chels out to left field, Jamie you're going to center, and Kara head out to right. The rest of you, I want you in a helmet and ready to bat. Let's go ladies." And with that, they all scattered to their positions.

Rachel and Ashley walked together, "Dude, I see the pissed off look on your face, stop, I thought you and Spencer were dating, you should be fine pitching to her."

"It's not that Rach; it's that you and I have been the pitcher-catcher couple since forever. Everyone knows you don't break up the pitcher-catcher relationship."

"Ash, she's amazing. She's one of the best. You know I plan on playing 1st in college. Let the best take catching. Plus, if I were to catch, who would she put on first, Darcy? She sucks, you know that. So just be nice Ash, you like Spencer, I know. And I don't want you to fuck it up because you're a spoiled softball player." Rachel smiled at her.

"Ok." Ashley said, defeated. She walked to the mound and pitched a few warm-ups to Spencer. Then the live batting began. There was some good hitting on the team, Ashley could see it. Their starting fielders were great. After they got through everyone, Coach T. put Kelly on the mound and rotated players so that the starting fielders were now batting.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Spencer asked Ashley.

"I'm not babe, I'm just practicing."

"You barely acknowledged me in the locker room."

"I'm sorry. I was catching up with the girls on their weekends."

"Yeah, ok. I'm up to bat." Spencer went to the plate. She let the first one go by, the second one as well, and knocked the third pitch all the way to the fence.

"Nice bat, Carlin!" Amy yelled from the dugout.

"Ash, your girlfriend can hit." Rachel patted her.

"Yeah, I guess." Ashley shrugged her hand off, thinking, _I may really like this girl, but this is my team, I'm the best, no one is going to take my spot._

Spencer came back in, knocking fists with Chelsea who was up next. She had a nice line out to left and made it to 1st. She came back in and knocked fists with Ashley who was up next.

Ashley, at the plate, did her signature kiss of her necklace, tap the plate three times, brush it with the bat twice, and then took her batting stance. She watched the first ball, watched it closely, and smacked it out of the park.

"Yeah Ash!" Sarah yelled.

Rachel looked at Spencer who was just standing there arms crossed.

Ashley came back into the dugout and everyone congratulated her on her nice hit. Even though it was just practice, they all acknowledged good performance. Spencer just sat on the bench. Ashley took a seat beside her.

"What's with you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm practicing."

"No, you're proving you're better than me. I have no doubt that you are Ash, but you really don't need to flaunt it. Everyone knows your records and stats. We all know, in your whole high school career, you have never been stricken out. But you don't need to prove to me that you're better. That's not what this is about, its about playing as a team, for the school, having fun doing it, and maybe, for some of us, getting a free ride to play in college." With that Spencer got her gear back on and made her way back to the field.

"Ash, I told you not to screw this relationship up." Rachel shook her head and went back to the field too. Ashley was about to go back to the mound then she got called to Coach T.

"Ashley, you know how I feel about people on the team dating, it's too competitive. I don't want your mind on other things than the game. I know you and Ms. Carlin are getting quite acquainted, bit I don't want it getting in the way of your performance on the field."

"Yeah, I know Kate. It'll be fine. We're good. I just realized it. It doesn't matter, we're a team. We'll be good." Ashley smiled; realizing Spencer and Rachel were both right and cursing herself for being an idiot. She then hustled to the field.

The rest of practice involved routine practice exercises like grounding and pop-ups. It was, all in all, a pretty easy practice, but that's because it was the first practice. At 5:30, the team returned to the locker room, Ashley took the opportunity to talk to Spencer while they walked back to the locker room.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for being stupid."

"It's ok. You're not used to having a hot girl taking away your thunder." Spencer smiled and took her hand.

"Yeah, as if," Ashley squeezed her hand.

Spencer laughed as they got into the locker room. They changed and Spencer and Ashley walked out together. Spencer got into her dads car as Ashley got into her own, but not before a kiss goodbye. They agreed that with school so hectic and softball just starting, they would set time apart for one another as soon as things became less chaotic.

When Ashley got home, Kyla was in her room. Ashley popped her head in, "Hey Ky. Where's Aiden?"

"Bathroom," Kyla stated, not looking up from her magazine.

"Oh, ok. You two haven't done it yet, have you?"

"Nope." Kyla shook her head.

"Good." Ashley left smiling. She ran into Aiden in the hall, "I'm still watching you buddy." She smiled at him and went to her room.

Ashley did her homework and fell asleep.

The next few days went by quickly for everyone; each day was pretty much the same. School then practice then home to sleep. The only time Spencer and Ashley saw each other were a few times during the day and at practice. But they talked every night. They weren't able to hang out that weekend because Spencer had to go with her family to see Seattle.

Monday came, the first game, even if it was a scrimmage. The girls got ready in the locker room in a hurry to get out on the field. They emerged from the lock room dressed in their green and yellow jerseys.

They got to the field and as they warmed up, Coach T. called out the starting line up.

"The order goes as followed; this is the line up in which you will bat: Starting off, Sarah at 2nd, Amy at 3rd, Rach at 1st, Ash pitching, Trish at short, Jamie in center, Kara in right, Chelsea in left, and Spencer catching. Ok girls, lets get this game in a quick win, Ash, don't throw to hard, we need you an entire season. I want a clean game. I need my captains with me to the plate meeting, Ash and Rach, that's you. Coach T., Ashley, and Rachel went to the plate to the meeting as the other two coaches pumped the rest of the team to go out into the field. When Ash, Rach, and Coach returned, the team all hit fists and made their way onto the field. And with that it was Game Time!

(A/N: Alright, see how the game goes in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 10:

The first girl of the opposing team was up to bat, Ashley wound up and pitched a slider right into the glove of Spencer, making the batter swing late.

"Strike one!" Called the umpire, making Spencer smile at Ashley, who smiled back.

The next pitch was a perfect fastball down the middle; it would have been jacked if it didn't have the speed of Ashley's arm to it. Another strike. Then Ashley threw her signature 2 strike pitch, a curveball, just outside. "Strike Three, you're out!" Yelled the ump. The home team cheered. Spencer sent a congratulating look to Ashley who accepted it and smiled back to her in a thank you.

The inning ended in two more strike outs and it was time for King High to bat. Sarah got up to bat, she grounded to third and reached first due to her speed. Next was Amy who hit a line drive to left and was safe at first while Sarah tried to make it to third and was called out. Then, Rachel was up; she singled with a fly ball that wasn't caught. So there were now runners on first and second, and Ashley was up to bat. Ashley allowed the first ball to sail by her, hearing a called strike. She smiled, and when the next ball made its way over the plate, she jacked it into right field, hitting it off the fence. Ashley drove in Amy and Rachel and now stood on third. Everyone cheered. Trisha was up next and sacrifice bunted to get Ashley in making it two outs. The Jamie came to bat and struck out sending King High back into the field, ahead 3-0. The inning consisted of three more strike outs in a row by Ashley. In the dugout, Spencer was rubbing Ashley's shoulder as Kara went to bat getting a double. The Chelsea got her to third with a single. Spencer was up; she got a good luck peck from Ash and made her way to the plate. She hit the ball hard to left center and got both Kara and Chelsea in and was standing on second. With no outs, the rally continued, by the end of the inning, King High was now up 10-0. If King could hold the opposing team the top of the next inning, they would end early by the slaughter rule. So they made it onto the field, everyone was pumped. Ashley struck out the first girl and the second. Then she saw her, a tall brunette standing beside Coach T. Ashley froze. It was Brooke. She shook the image out of her head and threw a ball. She regained herself and threw a strike, then another strike. She was ahead 1-2. She threw a ball in the dirt. Spencer called a time out and went to the mound.

"What's going on? You haven't thrown a single ball all day."

"I'm fine, they just slipped. I got this."

"Ok." Spencer went back to the plate.

Ashley threw the next ball hard down the middle, strike three. King High had won. The teams shook hands and as the rest of King High celebrated, Ashley went into the dug out where Brooke had been. She was gone. Coach T. saw Ashley gathering her stuff.

"Ash, what's wrong."

"She was here, talking to you, and didn't even say hello to me."

"She's home, for a while, she's taking the season off. She wanted to be home this year. She said you looked good. And then you choked. You can't do that every time you see someone from your past, Ash."

"I was just tired, Kate." Ashley got quiet and ended the conversation as the rest of the girls came into the dugout. Thinking, _she's home for the whole season? Meaning she's going to be around. _

Everyone said great game to Ashley and Rachel pulled her aside. "I saw her too Ash."

Ashley nodded, "I just don't know what she's doing here."

"She's probably home to see her family."

"She didn't call me. She always calls before she comes home."

"I don't know Ash, but you have Spencer, you can't fall back into the arms of Brooke this time."

"I know." Ashley looked at the ground. It wasn't that she didn't like Spencer; she just had so much history with Brooke. Brooke was her first love, Brooke understood her. She hushed Rachel as Spencer came over.

"Good game baby." She said to Ashley.

"You too. You're not so bad of a catcher," Ashley smiled, joking with Spencer. Spencer poked her, causing Ashley to grab her and pull her into a hug. She didn't know what she was going to do if she saw Brooke again, but right now, all she cared about was spending time with the cute blonde in her arms.

After changing, the team went out to dinner at a diner. The coaches and the team had a great time. Ashley, on the other hand, had her mind elsewhere. She still didn't know what she would do about the Brooke/Spencer situation. She knew she still had feelings from Brooke, one's that would probably always be there, but every time she looked at Spencer, she fell for her a little more.

(A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. But it'll have to do for about a week. Off to spend Thanksgiving with family and I'll be busy until next Tuesday. So I'll post more then. Have a good Thanksgiving everyone. And keep the reviews coming.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 11:

Alright, so a few days went by with no sight or word from Brooke. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the sudden appearance of the veteran of the team, everyone but Ashley that is. She still wondered why Brooke was back and why she hadn't contacted her but she pushed those thoughts aside and put Spencer first.

It was Saturday night and Spencer and Ashley were going to see a movie. They arrived at the theater and Ashley paid for them both and they made their way into the theater, sitting near the back.

"Ash, what's wrong? You seem a little distant."

Ashley looked over at her, "I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind with softball and school, you know?"

"Yeah," Spencer took her hand, ending the conversation as the movie came on.

After the movie, they went back to Ashley's house. Ashley pushed Spencer in the door, frantically kissing her. Spencer returned the kisses as they made their way up to Ashley's room.

Spencer pulled Ashley on top of her on the bed as Ashley's hands moved up Spencer's shirt. Spencer moaned at the touch. She then began to take Ashley's shirt off with her own hands.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ashley asked between kisses.

"Uh-huh." Spencer responded and Ashley took Spencer's shirt off as well.

Ashley moved to Spencer's neck, sucking, leaving a mark making Spencer, again, moan in pleasure. Ashley continued to kiss down Spencer's body. When she reached the hem of Spencer's pants, she let her tongue glide across her stomach. Ashley unbuttoned Spencer's pants and there was a knock on the door.

Ashley grumbled, gave Spencer an 'I'm sorry' look, put her shirt back on, and went to the door. It was Kyla.

"Hey Ash!" Kyla came in the room happily, seeing Spencer topless, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'll just um leave, yeah; I'll leave you two alone to um, yeah." She started to walk out the door and Ashley stopped her.

"Well, you've already ruined the moment, so stay."

"Ok!" Kyla said sitting in a chair in Ashley's room. "So how are you Spencer?"

"Um, I'm good." Spencer said, putting her shirt on.

"That's great to hear."

"What did you want Ky?" Ashley asked, sitting next to Spencer on the bed.

"Oh, just to talk. And tell you, Brooke called; she wanted to talk to you. I told her you weren't here. She didn't give me a number or anything."

"Oh, well I guess it wasn't that important." Ashley said, trying to seem uninterested. Spencer just sat with an unreadable face. Ashley noticed and squeezed her leg.

"Ok, well, that's about it. Sorry for interrupting! Bye guys." And with that, Kyla was gone.

"Sorry about her, we still can if you want." Ashley proposed.

"No, its ok, like you said, she kinda ruined the moment. Let's just sleep."

So, they cuddled up, Spencer falling asleep before Ashley, giving her some time to think.

_What should I do? I can't leave Spencer, I really like her. I could see myself falling in love with her. But I wonder what Brooke wanted. _Ashley fell asleep with those thought boggling her mind.

(AN: Sorry it's so short. The next one will be posted soon, very soon. I'm going to start working on it now. And I'm also sorry for the long wait. Keep the reviews coming.)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 12:

Let's skip ahead a few weeks. It's the day of the first real game. King High won the opening season tournament with a blowout. They swept all the teams they played. Brooke didn't show up once and Spencer and Ashley were doing very well.

After school, the girls get ready for the first game, it's a home game. After changing, they all head out to the softball field where they do their warm-ups. While they are warming their arm's up, like always, Coach T. tells them the starting line up. It's the same 9 as usual.

The game starts off great. Ashley doesn't allow any hits. King is at bat, but it's also a non-hitting inning. Ashley allows a bunter to get to first in the second inning but that side is retired with one left on. The bottom of the second, Ashley is up first. She triples to left field. Trisha singles but doesn't bring Ashley in. Spencer, with two outs, doubles and brings in Ashley and Trisha. The crowd cheers. Sarah is the cause of the third out, leaving Spencer at second.

The rest of the game goes by with King High getting the lead of 6-3. It's the top of the 7th inning and Ashley is hot on the mound. She strikes the first batter out with three pitches. She does the same to the second. She then, again with three pitches, strikes out the third and final batter making King High win, 6-3.

They girls all congratulate each other and do their cool down. After the cool down, Coach T. says a few word, she tells them they played very well but can do better. Since it was a Friday game, she says she will see them on Monday.

The girls all head back to the locker room where everyone changes. Spencer and Ashley walk out together to their cars. As they get closer to Ashley's car, Ashley notices someone leaning against the hood of her Lexus. She drops Spencer's hand.

Spencer looks to what Ashley is looking at, she sees a tall brunette standing at Ashley's car. They walk closer.

"Hey Ash," The tall girl says.

"Brooke, hi," Ashley says back.

(AN: Gotta end with a cliffhanger. Will write more tomorrow or the next day. Enjoy the two new chapters.)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 13:

Spencer looks Brooke up and down, giving her the evil eye. Brooke returns it to Spencer.

"Ash, I was hoping you and I could talk, you know, catch up and whatnot." Brooke directed her attention to Ashley.

"Uh, um, well," Ashley looked to Spencer for advice.

"Go, ahead. You two haven't seen one another in a long time, maybe clearing the air between you will be good." Spencer smiled. "I'll talk to you later, baby." She grabbed Ashley and kissed her feverishly. The Spencer walked to her car and left Ashley and Brooke alone.

"So…" Ashley started. "What brings you back, and why the hell did you not call me sooner, you know I saw you at the first scrimmage." She snapped.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was the right time. I mean, I left so suddenly, and I'm sorry, and I was hoping that maybe we could try to work things out again." Brooke moved closer to Ashley.

"Brooke, you know, you were my first love, the one I wanted to be with, and then you just left, I get that you did what you needed to do, but we didn't end in the best of ways and you know it. How do I know that's not going to happen again?" Ashley asked her.

"Ash, you were my best friend, and I love you. I miss you. I want us to try this. I know that new little blonde girl of yours is just so you can try to push the feelings you still have for me aside but I'm back, and I want to be with you."

"I'm not using her for that Brooke. I really like her. She's sweet, caring, and I don't think she would just up and leave me like you did."

Brooke moved ever closer to Ashley, "Come one, lets get something for dinner, my treat."

"Fine. We can take my car."

"Ok," they both got into Ashley's Lexus and went to the Bistro down the road.

At dinner, Ashley and Brooke continued their conversation.

"So, why did you come back?" Ashley asked her.

"I took the season off, I told them I had some things I needed to work out here and that I would be back next year, hopefully taking you to play with me over there."

"You want me to go play in Europe with you?"

"Yeah, they have been looking at you for a year now and they asked me if I knew you and I told them yes and they asked if I could try and talk you into playing for them."

"You know, that's a long time away, and there are a lot of colleges that want me as well, and I do want to study a profession, you know, incase something ever happens and I can't play anymore, or to still have an income when I stop playing."

"I know, and I'm not asking you to make that decision. But I really came back to, like I said, get my Ash back. I miss you Ash. I made the biggest mistake leaving you like I did. I know you still have feelings for me, and you know I still have them for you." Brooke took Ashley's hand in her own. "Give me a chance."

"I…Brooke, this is too hard."

"Life is hard, Ash." Brooke leaned over the table and kissed Ashley softly on the lips. Ashley didn't object.

Unfortunately, Spencer was walking by the shop with her family to go to the restaurant a few blocks down and saw the whole thing through the window. She stood there, her eyes beginning to tear up. Glen had also seen the whole thing but took it differently. He barged into the Bistro, making his way to Ashley and Brooke's table. He grabbed Ashley by the shirt, dragging her to her feet, and scaring the hell out of her.

"What the fuck? You think you can just cheat on my little sister because you're some hot shit pitcher?" He demanded.

"She, she kissed me. I didn't…I'm…where is Spencer?" Ashley asked, looking around, seeing the blonde rushing in after her brother.

"Glen. Stop," Spencer told him. He reluctantly let go of Ashley, just as Brooke stood up as well.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean come her with her to get back into a relationship. I swear." Ashley tried to explain.

"Do you love her?" Spencer asked, simply.

"I…um…" Ashley hesitated.

"It's a simple question Ashley, Do. You. Still. Love. Her?" Spencer emphasized the question.

"I don't know. A part of me does, I guess." Ashley admitted.

"Then that's something you need to work out on your own. I guess we need a break." Spencer said, taking Glen, and leaving.

Ashley stood stunned; Brooke tried to hide her smile. "I'm really sorry, Ash."

"Yeah, me too," Ashley said, looking at the ground.

"Wanna get out of here?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah, I just wanna go home." Ashley said.

They didn't even go back to get Brooke's car, they just went straight to Ashley's house. Ashley didn't say a word the entire ride. When they got to Ashley's, Brooke took the opportunity to say something to Ashley while they were still in the car.

"Ash, I really am sorry."

"It wasn't entirely your fault, I didn't stop you." Ashley admitted.

"So, what about us now?"

"I don't know. I…I do still have feelings for you but its hard Brooke."

"I know Ash, I do. But give me a chance. Please?"

"Ok. I will." Ashley gave in.

"Great!" Brooke pulled Ashley into her, kissing her powerfully. Ashley retuned the kiss with little effort. Ashley tried to move her thoughts of Spencer to the back of her mind. She just needed to get the blonde out of her head at the moment, it wasn't that she didn't want to be with Spencer, or that she wanted to be with Brooke again, it was that she really did care about Spencer, and she was hurting.

So Ashley let Brooke take her up to her room, undress her, and they had sex, not hot passionate sex, just the sex like they used to have, the lets have sex just to do it sex. The pretty much meaningless sex. During it, Ashley realized that it wasn't want she wanted; she wanted something that actually meant something to her. But she had screwed that up, so Ashley decided, that for now, this would have to do. She came up with a plan, she thought,_ I will get her back, no matter what I have to do._

Ashley and Brooke fell asleep with no words after, what Ashley called the meaning less sex.

The next Monday, Ashley woke up before Brooke, who had stayed there all weekend; she got up to get ready to go to school but Brooke pulled on her arm and groaned, "Stay in bed, babe."

"I have school. I gotta go. You can stay for a bit and call the driver to take you to your car later or you can get your ass up and ride with me now."

"Whoa, Ash, why so moody?"

"I'm going to be late. I can't have lateness on my record, you know that."

"Yeah, well I'll come with you."

"Ok, let's go."

They drove to the school, not talking, mainly because Ashley was baring Fuel the entire way. The arrived in the King High parking lot and Ashley pulled into the spot that just so happened to be right next to Spencer's. She noticed a girl standing with Spencer at her car, it was Jamie. Ashley stared in disbelief as Jamie gave Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek. _How the hell did that happen so damn quickly? She has got to be trying to make me jealous. There is no way you likes Jamie._ Ashley thought.

Ashley and Brooke got out of Ashley's car, making sure Spencer saw them. Ashley was about to say goodbye to Brooke when she observed Spencer planting a major kiss on the lips of Jamie. Ashley couldn't have it. She pulled Rachel into her, kissing her hard. She let go of Brooke and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Spencer looing at them.

Ashley said to Brooke, rather loudly, "last night was great babe, see you tonight."

"We're doing something tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, you're coming over. Remember?"

"No, but ok." Brooke kissed her and left.

Ashley walked by Spencer and Jamie, sending them a smirk.

"Spence, are you sure Ashley is ok with us dating now?"

"She's fine." Spencer said simply, she thought, _Ashley caught onto my making her jealous plan way too easily. I will have to make it seem like I really like Jamie if I want to get her back._

They parted to go to class.

After school, the girls were all changing in the locker room, no one really saying anything because by the end of the day, word of Ashley and Spencer had gotten around to practically everyone.

Ashley walked in with Rachel and everyone looked at her. She put her stuff down, "what's everyone looking at?"

There were mutters of nothing and just seeing who came in, and so on.

Ashley and Rachel were the last to get ready; everyone else left them in the locker room.

"Ash, what the fuck were you thinking?" This was the first chance Rachel had gotten to talk to Ashley about the day before.

"I wasn't. I know I fucked up. But now Spencer is trying to make me jealous, well I think she is." Ashley said.

"Ok, well, I think she is too, but you can not let this get in the way of playing. We have a big game this Wednesday and I don't want you two bickering during the game."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"If I need it, will you help me get her back?"

"For you, Ash, yeah. Even though you are a dumb ass. Oh and how are you gonna tell Brooke?"

"I'm just going to say, I made a mistake, and she isn't the one I want."

"Ok." They left to go out to practice.

Ashley managed to get a lot of her anger out during practice, she hit every single ball over the fence. After practice, she offered to carry Spencer's stuff into the locker rooms but Jamie took them from her.

"You lost your shot, Ashley." Jamie said, taking the catcher's gear.

"Back off Jamie."

"No. Make me."

"Alright." Ashley hit her square in the jaw.

Jamie hit her back, just under the eye. This led to a hardcore fight between the two girls. Rachel jumped in pulling Ashley away while Spencer pulled Jamie away.

"Ash, what the hell?" Rachel asked her.

"She tempted me." Ashley said.

"She was trying to get Spencer back." Jamie fired back.

"She doesn't want you." Ashley said, making Spencer speak up.

"You don't know what I want, nor who I want. And it's not like you care anyways, you fucked up Ashley! I just want to be alone." She picked up her gear and walked away.

"Now look what you did." Jamie said, wiping the blood from her lip.

"Fuck you!" Ashley got away from Rachel's grip and began to pound Jamie again.

"Hey hey hey!!! Stop this instant!" Coach T broke the two fighting girls up. "What the hell is going on here?"

"She stole my girlfriend." Ashley said.

"She screwed up her relationship; I just jumped at the opportunity." Jamie said back.

"Both of you stop. You shouldn't be fighting over anything, you're a damn team. Act like one. I will come up with a punishment for you two tonight, now go get cleaned up. I'm disgusted." She walked away.

Rachel pulled Ashley into the locker room, "Are you stupid? You could be suspended!"

"It won't happen," Ashley said, examining her purple lip and blackening eye. "She needs me."

Ashley changed and made her way to her car, where Spencer was waiting, "Hey."

"Hi." Ashley said back.

"Um, can we talk?"

"Yes, please."

They got into Ashley's car.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said.

"I know." Spencer said back.

"I'm so stupid."

"No, you're just confused."

"No, I was confused, I'm not now. I know you're the one I want, not Brooke."

"When did this occur to you?"

"Well last night, and then today, it made me know 100 that I don't want to be with anyone else, and I definitely can't stand seeing you with someone other than me."

"We're gonna have to work hard on this."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Ok." Spencer kissed under Ashley's eye where it was swollen. "And I never want you to get into some stupid fight over me again, got it?"

"Yeah." Ashley smiled and kissed her. She thought, _now all I have to do is get rid of Brooke, that shouldn't be too hard_.

Little did she know, it might be a bit harder than she anticipated.

(AN: Ok, I had to make them break up, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it for as long as I had originally planned. So I put them back together. Hope you all liked it. New chapter will be up as soon as I can work on it.)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 14:

Ashley arrived home that night to see Brooke in her room.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my hot ass girlfriend." She replied, moving closer to Ashley.

"Yeah…about that…we need to talk." Ashley took a step back from her.

"Ok…"

"Well, today, or last night actually, I realized that I don't want to be with you. I can't go through all this shit again, and I now have someone that I want to move on with, someone that is amazing, someone that I hope to be with for a long time to come, and that person is Spencer. Not you. I'm sorry."

"You're making a mistake, Ash. What are you gonna do when things don't work out? You don't do relationships, I know that, you know that, and it won't be long before this Spencer girl knows that. See, that's why our relationship was so good, I understood that and I didn't mind. We got along, we worked."

"No, I'm different Brooke. I want this relationship, I want it more than anything and I need you to go, go back to Europe, as of now, I can't play for them, I have to be here."

"Whatever Ashley." She left.

Ashley signed and plopped onto her bed, she soon heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

No answer, just another knock.

"Who's there?" Ashley asked, sitting up. The door opened, it was Spencer.

"Oh, hi." Ashley smiled.

"Hey, Kyla let me in."

"Ok, what's up?"

"I called you, you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry, my phone is on vibrate downstairs, I was laying up here."

"Did you talk to Brooke?"

"Yeah, I did, and it's back to us."

"Good." Spencer made her way to the bed, straddling Ashley. "Now let me get her out of your mind for good."

"Mmm…" Ashley said as Spencer kissed her passionately, slowly taking Ashley's shirt off, moving her hands across Ashley's back as they kissed.

Ashley took Spencer's shirt off as well as Spencer discarded Ashley's bra moving down to suck on her hard nipples. Ashley moaned at the touch. Spencer continued to move down Ashley's body to her pant line. She undid Ashley's jeans and snaked her hand into Ashley's pants. Through Ashley's underwear, Spencer rubbed her. Ashley pushed into the touch.

"I need you." She said.

"Where?" Spencer asked, kissing her on the lips.

"In me."

Spencer smiled into their kiss, taking Ashley's pants and underwear off with her hands as they continued to kiss. She once again moved down Ashley's body, her tongue glided over Ashley's centre. Ashley groaned. Spencer inserted her fingers into Ashley causing Ashley to sharply intake a breath. Spencer pushed in and out of Ashley slowly at first, but speeding up as her tongue continued to massage Ashley's clit. Ashley was close; Spencer could feel her walls closing in around her fingers. Within minutes, Ashley lost herself in an overwhelming orgasm. They collapsed into one another's arms and fell into a deep happy sleep.

(AN: A bit shorter than I had planned, but it will have to do for now. I need to ponder what will happen next, any good drama ideas? Post them in a review if you have any, I may use em.)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

(AN: I'm making a crossover—Shane and Carmen, from The L Word are going to come into the story for a little so I can play around with them as well, without starting a new story at the same time I'm working on this one. So the Carmen I refer to is NOT the one that was on SON. Enjoy.)

Chapter 15:

The next morning, Spencer woke up to an empty bed. She sat up looking around for Ashley; there was no sight of her. She began to put on her clothes when the door opened, it was Ashley, and she had a platter full of food.

"No! Get back in bed!" Ashley screamed.

Spencer smiled and jumped on the bed. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I woke up rather early, so I decided to make you something to eat." Ashley placed to food in front of her.

"Did you make this, or did the help make it?"

Ashley smiled, "I had help."

Spencer just laughed. "Well, it's the thought that counts, right baby?"

"Yes!" Ashley's smiled broadened. "So, I got a call today."

"Oh yeah?" Spencer asked as she began to eat her meal. "Who from?"

"My cousin Shane. She wants to come visit and bring her new girlfriend, I think her name is Cameron or something…"

"Oh, ok. So that sounds fun. We should all get together."

"Yeah, they will be staying here so I'm sure we can."

"When will they be getting here?"

"Um, Shane said they would be arriving this afternoon."

"Alrighty," Spencer said, finishing her breakfast. "The food was amazing baby. Thank you."

"You really liked it?" Ashley smiled.

"Yes, you can tell your cook that he is amazing."

Ashley threw a pillow at Spencer, "I said, I helped!"

Spencer laughed. "That you did babe." She leaned into Ashley, giving her a sweet kiss. "I gotta get in the shower. I have to meet my parents for lunch."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They said they missed me and wanted to have some parent/daughter time so I'm making them happy." Spencer got up and went to the bathroom.

When she returned, Ashley was dressed in black Adidas running pants and a University of Texas sweatshirt with her hair in a messy bun.

"Ready for me to take you home?" She asked Spencer.

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, let's split." She got her keys and they went to Ashley's hummer.

In they car, they listened to Ashley's Nickelback CD. "So, will I see you tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I can come back. I want to meet this cousin of yours."

"Ok. Around what time do you think?"

"I'll be here by 6, does that sounds good?"

"Yeah," Ashley smiled as she pulled into the Carlin's driveway. "I'll see you tonight babe." She gave Spencer a quick kiss as she got out of the car.

"Bye," Spencer called as she went into the house.

At lunch with her parents Spencer and her mother and father were taking and having a good time.

"So, Spence, how close are you and Ashley getting?" Her mother asked.

"Pretty close. I like her a lot. She's really fun to be with. And I thank you guys for letting me spend time with her and accepting her."

"Of course we accept her sweetie, you're our daughter, and we want you to be happy." Her father said and her mother just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to Ashley's tonight to meet her cousin and her cousin's girlfriend. That's ok, right?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Why don't you invite them all over for dinner tomorrow? We would love to meet Ashley's family."

"Ok, I'll ask." Spencer smiled as their food arrived. The three of them ate and talked and went home.

Spencer left her house at about 5:45 to go to Ashley's. When she got there, a Jeep was parked in her usual spot so she took the spot in front of it. _Must be her cousin_. She thought.

Spencer made her way through the gate and up to Ashley's door, she rang the doorbell and a boyish looking girl answered with a beer in hand.

"Hi. I'm Spencer." She said to the other girl.

"Oh, right." The girl stuck out her hand. "Shane." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Come on in." Shane stepped aside, letting Spencer in.

"Ash and Carmen are in the game room. We were all playing pool."

"Alright." The two of them walked to the game room. Ashley was standing by the table and a gorgeous Latino girl was bent down over the table shooting in the balls, not looking up.

"Your girlfriend is killing me Shane."

"I told you not to play with her."

Ashley saw Spencer behind Shane. "Hey baby." She walked over to Spencer, hugging her.

"Hey."

"Car, look up. Ash's girlfriend is here." Shane said to her girlfriend.

Carmen looked up, smiling. Her smile faded when she saw Spencer. The same as Spencer's had faded when she saw Carmen.

"Spencer Carlin?"

"Carmen Morales." Spencer stated.

"You two know each other?" Ashley and Shane both asked, looking confused.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"We dated." Carmen added.

"Oh boy." Ashley and Shane said in unison, again.

(Another AN: Ok. Sorry this one took so long to put up. I had a lot of things on my plate. Let me know what you think.)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

(AN: I'm making a crossover—Shane and Carmen, from The L Word are going to come into the story for a little so I can play around with them as well, without starting a new story at the same time I'm working on this one. So the Carmen I refer to is NOT the one that was on SON. Enjoy.)

Chapter 16:

Spencer looked at Ashley who was standing there looking stunned. Shane shared the expression with Ashley but was looking at Carmen.

"So, care to explain?" Shane finally asked.

Carmen spoke up first. "It was like two years ago. I was visiting my uncle in Ohio; we met at some club, hit it off, dated the entire summer, and broke up when I left. We had fun. It ended fine and we agreed to still be friend."

"That's all?" Ashley asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Then why did you both like freak out when you saw each other?" Shane questioned.

"It was just a surprise. I mean of all the Carmen's in the world, how was I to know that your Carmen was the same one." Spencer explained.

"She's got a point." Ashley said.

"So you tow aren't gonna be weird while we are all together?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"Nope," Both Spencer and Carmen replied, smiling.

"Then let's play pool." Shane said, picking up a stick. "Carmen, you sit out, I wanna win one."

"That's not fair baby." Carmen grabbed Shane and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Please let me play…"

"That's what's not nice." Shane replied. "Fine. Play with us."

"Thanks babe." Everyone laughed at Shane who rolled her eyes as Carmen broke and got 4 balls in.

They four girls played two games of pool then Shane gave up because Carmen won both. She challenged Ashley to a game of Tony Hawk because she knew she could win that. Ashley and Shane set up the Xbox while Carmen and Spencer went to the kitchen to get some popcorn for the four of them.

In the kitchen, Spencer took the opportunity to speak. "So you never called me when you got back to LA."

Carmen looked up. "I'm sorry. It really wasn't me, I lost the paper with your number on it. I would have called you Spence, you know that."

"That's what I kept telling myself. So how have you been? How long have you and Shane been together?"

"I've been really good actually, and we have been together for almost two years now. What about you and Ashley?"

"Um, well if you don't count the little split up we had because of her ex then we've been together about 6 months now."

"Oh, that's great. How are you and her working out?"

"Really well, I love the time we spend together, we have so much in common, and I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Awe, that's so cute Spence." Carmen gave her a big hug. They both laughed and went back to their girlfriends with the popcorn.

After Shane and Ashley had been playing Tony Hawk for about two hours, Carmen was asleep with her head in Shane's lap and Spencer was dosing off with her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"So, Shane, you and Carmen have been together for like two years now, right?" Ashley asked her cousin.

"Yeah," Shane smiled, looking at the sleeping beauty in her lap.

"Wow, the Shane I know would never be in a relationship, much less over two weeks. I'm guessing you two are getting pretty serious."

"Yeah, I mean, we had a rough start, we started out just hooking up then she got together with Jenny, my friend, and I realized I didn't want to see her with anyone other than myself and I asked her out and they rest went from there." Her voice got softer. "I want to ask her to marry me."

Ashley's eyes got wide, "you what?!"

"Yeah, I know I want to be with her the rest of my life and I want to do it next week."

"Wow, Shane, that's great." Ashley said.

"Yeah, and I need you guy's help." Shane smiled.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see." Shane's smiled grew as she beat Ashley in yet another Tony Hawk Pro Challenge.

(AN: Next chapter up as soon as I get around to it. Glad everyone liked the last one and I hope you all like this one too.)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

(AN: I'm making a crossover—Shane and Carmen, from The L Word are going to come into the story for a little so I can play around with them as well, without starting a new story at the same time I'm working on this one. So the Carmen I refer to is NOT the one that was on SON. Enjoy.)

Chapter 17:

So a few days went by, Ashley and Spencer still didn't know Shane's plan and Carmen was as oblivious as anyone could be. They four were sitting at a coffee shop in LA talking.

"So, how's the softball going girls?" Carmen asked Spencer and Ashley.

"Pretty good, we are still undefeated." Ashley told her. "Our last game is tomorrow, you two should come.

"Yeah, you should, Ash is averaging about 2 hits per game. They hardly score any." Spencer told them squeezing Ashley's leg.

"Aw, babe, don't embarrass me." Ashley smiled.

"You know I love bragging about you." Spencer kissed her on the cheek.

"You two are so cute it's sickening." Shane said, "But yeah, we can come tomorrow, if you want to Carm."

"Of course. We will definitely be there, it's not like we have anything else to do, we've already shopped everywhere possible around here I think." She smiled.

"Great, oh and this is our rivalry game, it's against North Creek. They are the only other undefeated team than us." Spencer told them.

"Oh, you guys should kill them." Carmen said with confidence.

"As long as Ash is playing, we will." Spencer smiled and Ashley did the same.

Alright, well, can I steal Spencer for a bit guys?" Shane asked. Carmen looked at her confused but Ashley knew that was up.

"Uh, well Ash's birthday is coming up soon, so we're gonna go do some stuff for that." Spencer threw out quickly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Carmen smiled. "I guess we'll finish up here and then since you're taking the car, I'll just chill with Ash for a bit." She said with a hint of sadness because she wasn't being invited to shop for Ashley's birthday present with them.

"Gee Carmen, thanks, I am fun to be around you know, you don't have to sound so unhappy about it." Ashley joked.

"It's not that Ash, I like hanging out with you." Carmen apologized.

"Ok, we'll see you two at dinner." Shane said to the girls, both Shane and Spencer kissed their girlfriends and left.

"So, what's the plan?" Spencer asked when they were away from Carmen.

"Well, I need to get the ring, and I need you to help me pick it out, because we both know Carm and what she likes and I'm gonna need at least a second opinion. Plus, you and Carmen have the same sized fingers." Shane smiled and explained.

"Alright, let's do this." They walked into the jewelers.

"Good afternoon ladies, how may I help you two today?" The sales associate asked them.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring, a big one." Shane told him.

"Oh, I see, making a wish list to hint at the boyfriend I see." Mr. Salesman smiled.

"No, it's for my girlfriend." Shane said simply.

"Oh, well, um," He was cut off by a female sales associate.

"Let me get this one Doug." She said, smiling.

"Ok, good luck ladies." He smiled and went back to counting inventory.

"Hi ladies, I'm Hannah, what can I help you two with today?"

"I'm Shane, and this is Spencer. And we're looking for an engagement ring, big one," Shane said. Spencer nodded and smiled.

"Alright, nice to meet you two, is Spencer your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No, she's just a friend, the support and help." Shane told her.

"Alright, well let's see what we can get you set up with today." She winked at Spencer who smiled nervously.

They sat at the counter in the engagement ring section. Hannah pulled out a ring that was the size of a large rock.

"Ok, I'm a hairdresser, I'm not that rich." Shane sail.

"Ok, we'll go a bit smaller."

After about an hour of deliberation, Shane and Spencer, with the help of Hannah and the other three associates working finally came to an agreement on a ring. It was an 18K White Gold 3.00 Carat Total Weight Three Stone Diamond Ring. Total cost, about 14,000. They got the size according to Spencer's finger and were told to come back the next day to pick it up.

Leaving the store, Spencer asked, "So, what exactly is the plan?"

"Well, I was gonna take her out of Ash's yacht, have a nice dinner prepared, and ask her out on the ocean at sunset because it's her favorite time of day."

"Ok, what do you need us to do?"

"Alright, I need you two to play along, I need you to get her on the boat, you know, like tell her we are all having dinner or something."

"Got it, this is gonna be so amazing. When do you want to do it?"

"Saturday."

"Alright. That's two days, we have a lot to get done between now and then, does Ash know about the plan?"

"Yeah, I filled her in when we went to the bathroom together at the coffee shop."

"Okay. I'm so excited."

"Me too."

They got back to Ashley's house to see hardly any lights on. They went in, a little confused as to why the house looked so empty. They found a note on the counter reading, _At Grey, they wanted to see Carmen's DJing skills. Meet us there. Love, Ash and Carm._

"Well, looks like we're going clubbing." Shane smiled.

"Hell yeah."

So they got back into Shane's jeep and headed to Grey.

Inside, they spotted Carmen at the DJ booth and Ashley talking to some of the girls from the softball team with a beer in her hand.

Shane went to see Carmen and Spencer walked over to Ashley.

"Hey baby. How was ring shopping?" Ashley asked, a little slurred.

"It was fine. Why the hell are you drinking Ash? We have a major game tomorrow. You guys too." She pointed to the other girls.

"We're just unwinding a little Spencer. We'll be fine for the game." One said.

"Yeah babe, I'll be fine. I can handle my alcohol." Ashe leaned in to kiss her but stumbled a little.

"Clearly not as well as you thought." Spencer shook her head and began to walk away.

"Spence, wait." Ashley put her beer down and went after Spencer. "I'm sorry baby, no more drinking tonight. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Ok, now come dance with me."

"Alright." Ashley smiled as they made their way to the dance floor and proceeding to dance for about an hour to the songs played by Carmen.

At about midnight, Spencer and Ashley went to the DJ booth to tell Carmen and Shane that they had to go so they would have a pretty good nights rest for the game the next day. And then they left.

Ashley dropped Spencer off at her house giving her a sweet kiss goodbye. "Alright baby, I'll see you in the morning, I'm giving you a ride, right?"

"Of course. I'll see you then." Spencer began to get out of the car but Ashley pulled her back.

"I want to tell you something." Ashley said.

"Ok, what is it?" Spencer was a little worried.

"I didn't want to tell you now, not like this, but I can't keep it in any longer." Ashley explained.

"It's ok Ash, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the time I spend with you is so amazing, I couldn't be any happier, and I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Ashley." Spencer smiled.

"Do you really?"

"I do. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And you're the same to me." Ashley told her.

"I'm glad you finally said it, but I have to get to bed now baby, I'll see you in the morning." Spencer kissed Ashley and went into her house.

Ashley drove home in a daze; she had told Spencer she loved her, Spencer had said it back. Her cousin was going to ask the one she loved to marry her. And the biggest game of her life was the next day. She was on top of the world.

(AN: Next chapter will be the final game and maybe the boat. Be ready for some surprises.)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

(AN: I'm making a crossover—Shane and Carmen, from The L Word are going to come into the story for a little so I can play around with them as well, without starting a new story at the same time I'm working on this one. So the Carmen I refer to is NOT the one that was on SON. Enjoy.)

Chapter 18:

Well, the next day came; the school day went very slowly for every softball player on the King High team, the day ended with a pep rally for the team to get everyone pumped and to encourage the school to come out and support the girls at the game. Since it was the last game of the season and it was a home game, it was senior night and the seniors of the team were recognized. They were Ashley, Spencer, Rachel, Amy, Sarah, Chelsea, Trisha, Jamie, and Kara.

After school, all the girls changed into their uniforms and went out to the field, for some of them, the last time ever. Sure they would go to districts and, if everything went accordingly, states but those games would be played on neutral terrain. This was their very last home game. The team warmed up as a large crowd started to arrive at the field. Coach T told them the starting line up; it consisted of the seniors which also consisted of the strongest players. After telling them the line up, Coach T took the time to give the team a talk.

"Ok girls, this is the biggest game of the season. We all know that. We are all pumped. We want this. But we can't mess around. We have to keep our heads in the game. I want you all to pretend, even if we are ahead by 35 runs, that we are down by 5, got it?" They all nodded. "For my seniors, I'm proud of each and every one of you. It's been a pleasure having you on my team, and I couldn't have asked for a better group. Now let's go out there, win this game, and then go on to win the State Championship again!" Everyone cheered and the starters took the field with a cheering of the fans.

Ashley got the side out in order causing the fans to go crazy. But then they got quiet as the same thing happened to King. Ashley got back to the mound with three more strikeouts in order. She was on fire. The no hitting continued for 4 innings. It was the bottom of the 5th and Ashley was up top bat. She was determined to get a hit; it would be the first hit of the game. The first pitch sailed by her, strike one. The second pitch was called another strike. Ashley took in a breath and looked at Spencer who smiled at her with encouragement. Ashley smiled back and focused on the ball, it connected with her bat. It sailed deep into right field, bouncing off the fence. Everyone cheered as Ashley ran as fast as she could. She made it to first; second, third as they rallied the ball in, Coach T gave her the sign to go home. Ashley ran, she ran hard. As she was almost to home, the ball came into contact with the catchers glove, Ashley slid. The catcher, a big girl, threw herself in Ashley's way. She felt her shoulder pop, it hurt so badly. She winced in pain. All she could do was lay there. As the dust cloud faded, the umpire called, "Safe!"

Everyone cheered, until they saw Ashley not getting up but holding her shoulder with a look of intense pain on her face.

Coach T ran to her, "Ashley, what happened?"

"My shoulder…it popped. She threw herself at me. It hurts." Ashley replied.

Spencer ran out of the dug out to the plate, she had seen it all. She went after the large catcher who stood there with a smug look on her face. "What the hell is your problem?" She yelled in the girls face as Coach T and the Athletic Trainer got Ashley into the dug out.

"My problem? Your little pussy pitcher can't play hard." The girl replied.

"Watch me kick your ass." Spencer moved towards her but felt a hand hold her back, it was Rachel.

"Spencer, chill, she's out of the game. The ump called it. We don't need you out for our team. You need to come check on Ash with me."

Spencer shot the catcher another look of death and walked back to the dug out as an official fifteen minute time out was called.

In the dug out, Spencer rushed to where they had Ashley sitting, "Ash, baby, how bad is it?"

Ashley, with ice on her shoulder replied, "I'll be fine babe. Don't worry. I'll be good by the next inning."

"She can't go back out there in this game." The trainer stated.

"Bullshit I can't. This is my game. No one else can pitch." Ashley said.

"Ash, Erin can. We've been working her all season to pitch. She can do it. You need to get to the hospital to get your shoulder looked at. If there is a problem, we need it fixed as soon as possible so you can get back on the field."

"But I'm not leaving the team."

"Go Ashley. You need your shoulder worked on."

Shane walked into the dug out with Carmen. "The car is ready. Can she walk?"

The trainer looked up, "Yeah, just try not to let her move her shoulder."

"Alright. Ash, come on." Shave said as she helped Ashley up.

"Wait." Ashley pulled away from her and moved to Spencer. "It's up to you baby. Keep them alive. I'm counting on you. I love you."

"I love you too, Ash." Spencer kissed her and started to gear up, "and I'll be at the hospital as soon as the game is over."

Ashley nodded and walked away with Shane and Carmen, receiving a standing ovation from the crowd.

Spencer and Erin got ready to start the next inning with the rest of the players on the field. Erin had a good arm, not as good as Ashley's but it was good. If she kept her head in the game, she could win it. King High was up 1-0 at that point, thanks to Ashley.

Erin allowed a walk but was settled down by Spencer and got a fly out, a strike out, and a ground out to keep the score the same.

The top of the 7th, the score was still 1-0, King, and Erin had a girl on second with two outs. She threw two called balls and Spencer took a time out to talk to her.

"Hey, it's almost over. We got this. We have to win this, for ourselves, for the fans, and for Ash. So get this last out, and it's over." Spencer told her.

"Alright. I got it. For Ash." She smiled.

"Great." Spencer went back to her position.

Erin threw a strike. Then another strike, and then a called ball. It was a full count. She took a deep breath and threw the ball, a pitch she had learned from Ashley, the changeup. It flew through the air, the batter swung; Spencer felt the ball collide with her glove.

"Strike Three, you're out!" Called the umpire, "That's game. Great job ladies."

Everyone was out of their seat cheering. The teams shook hands and the King High girls cheered wildly.

After their cool down, the girls went to the locker room to change. They all agreed to go to the hospital to see Ashley. So they did.

When they all got there, they were instructed to wait in the lobby. Spencer and Rachel were the only two allowed to go back. They entered the room Ashley was in. She was staring at the wall with her arm in a sling. Shane was standing next to Carmen and both of them were frowning.

"Hey. We won." Spencer told Ashley, walking to her.

Ashley barely looked at her, "That's great."

"So, what did they say?" Rachel asked, seeing the saddest look she had ever seen her friend have.

"I'm out for 6 weeks. I can't do anything." Ashley told her, still not looking at them.

"You're kidding me." Rachel said.

"I wish I was. I mean, thank god I had an outstanding season to send to the schools I want to get into cause I'm sure as hell not playing anymore."

"Ash, if we make it the whole way, you'll be ok for the last game." Spencer reassured her after quickly doing the math in her head.

"They don't want me to. They said, if my shoulder is used too soon I could mess it up beyond it being able to be fixed."

"Oh. Well then we just have to play it by ear. I know you can do this, Ash. You know you're already in to play at any college you want."

"What college wants a pitcher with a fucked up arm?!" She yelled making Spencer jump.

"I'm sorry. But Ash, you can't think of it that way. They want you, you're the best there is."

"Correction, I WAS." She shook her head, "and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's ok. But we'll get through this. They all still want you, you know that. And your arm will get better. I know it will." Spencer squeezed her hand.

Shane spoke up, "They said you can leave now. I'll go get the car." She left with Carmen and Rachel.

"Baby, I'm scared. Softball is the only thing I have ever been good at in my entire life, and with one move, it might be done. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't play."

"I know Ash. But we can't think of the negative, we have to think of the positive."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be going crazy."

"Probably," Ashley smiled and kissed her as they left the room to go to the car.

In the lobby, the entire team and coaches greeted Ashley with hugs and gifts from the shop. Shane and Carmen helped her into the car and Spencer got into her own and followed them to Ashley's.

Ashley fell asleep in the car due to the pain medication they had given her and when they got her home, it took Spencer and Shane to get her in and to bed. Spencer undressed her and redressed her in sweats and a t shirt. Spencer then fell asleep with her arm wrapped protectively around Ashley.

The next morning, they both awoke to the sound of the spring birds.

"Mmm. I love waking up like this." Ashley smiled.

"I know me too. But we have to get up, we still have a lot to do today."

"Oh yeah, it's Saturday, Shane's big day." Ashley sat up, wincing in pain.

"Oh baby, be careful."

"I'm fine. It was just too fast is all." Ashley took some of her pills.

"Alright." Spencer said, "I'm gonna go get your bath water ready."

"And you're gonna join me in that, right?"

"I don't want to hurt your arm babe."

"You won't."

"Alright, then I guess I can." Spencer began to take her shirt off as she walked into the bathroom with Ashley right behind her.

Once Ashley was in, Spencer closed the door behind them.

Downstairs, Shane and Carmen were sitting at the table eating cereal. Shane was reading the paper.

"So, babe, what are you doing today?" Carmen asked Shane.

Shane looked up from her paper, "Well I have some errands to run and then Ash had said something about getting together for dinner on the boat or something."

"Oh, yeah, she mentioned that to me yesterday." Carmen went back to her cereal.

A few minutes later, Spencer and Ashley came down the stairs hand in hand.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Shane said.

"We've been up." Ashley smirked.

"That's gross, Ash. I didn't need to hear that. Or picture it for that matter."

"Come on, you tell me every little detail" Ashley threw back.

"Oh you do?" Carmen asked making Shane's eyes widen and Spencer and Ashley laugh.

"Well, just some, not all." Shane tried.

"Oh, no I know it ALL." Ashley smiled. And they all just laughed.

"So Ash, how's the shoulder today?" Carmen asked.

"It's a little painful, but it'll be fine. I got two prescriptions of these nice pills here." She held up the bottle.

"Are you still feeling up to the boat tonight? Cause we can do it some other time if you want." Carmen said.

"Oh no! I'm so in. This arm, it's nothing. I can go out on the boat." Ashley yelled.

"Whoa, chill Ash." Carmen said, "it was just a thought." She laughed.

"I'll be fine. We want to do this."

Shane looked at her watch, "hey Spence, we gotta get going to do that thing, you know?"

"Yeah, lets go." Spencer kissed Ashley.

"Yeah, Carmen and I will hang out around here and I guess we'll meet you two at the boat around 6?" Ash said giving the Marina keys to Spencer, "that's in case you're there before us."

"Alright, sounds good." Spencer kissed her again as Shane kissed Carmen.

"See you ladies later." Shane said and they left.

"So what's up with those two?" Carmen asked Ashley.

"Who?" Ashley asked with a pop tart in her mouth.

"Our girls. They are acting pretty weird."

"Oh, Nah. They are fine. I think they are just working on my birthday, you know, cause I deserve the best." Ashley smiled.

Carmen laughed, "Ok but I think you're not telling me something."

Ashley just shrugged and grabbed another pop tart. "Hey, lets go out and do something, I don't wanna sit around here all day like I'm cripple. It's just my arm, I'm not dying."

"Ok, where to?" Carmen asked, grabbing her purse.

"Uh, I wanna go shopping, let's go to the mall." Ashley tossed Carmen her keys.

"Ok. A girl can't argue with shopping." And they were off.

At the jeweler, Spencer and Shane picked up the ring. They got a good luck from every associate in the store and left. Then they went to get food for the night and some flowers and nice table settings for the boat. Then they went to the boat to begin setting up.

At the mall, Ashley and Carmen looked around, got a few things and went back to the house to change clothes for the boat.

Back to the boat, Spencer was putting the finishing touches on dinner and Shane came out with a pair of black pants on and a nice red button up dress shirt with a black tie loosely done. She was messing with her hair when Spencer turned around.

"You look awesome. She can't say no."

"Ha. Thanks."

"Welcome. So dinner is done, is there anything else you need done?"

"Nope. I have the flowers on the table, and my roses are here for me to give to her. You're doing the serving, and the ring is in my pocket."

"Great, we're set. They should be here any minute."

"Alright, let's take our places."

Ashley and Carmen made it to the boat at about 6:15. They began to get on where they were met by Shane and Spencer, Spencer helped Ashley on and Shane greeted Carmen with a dozen roses.

"What is all this about?" Carmen asked, taking the roses and her girlfriends hand as she got on the boat."

"Just wanted to give you a nice dinner baby," Shane said.

"And you two knew?" She asked Spencer and Ashley.

They nodded and made their way down to the kitchen.

Shane led Carmen to the front of the boat as it began to move out into the harbor. She took Carmen to the nicely set table for two with a single candle in the middle.

"This is beautiful baby, the table, the flowers, the sunset." Carmen smiled.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you." They sat as Spencer brought out their salads.

They two had an amazing dinner and when Spencer brought out the dessert of a heart shaped chocolate cake, Shane moved from her seat to kneeling on the ground in front of Carmen. Carmen looked at her with disbelief.

"Carmen Morales, I knew from the first moment I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I know I've done some messed up things, but you've changed me. That's not me anymore. You make me the person I've always wanted to be and I can't think of my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Carmen, in tears replied, "Si. Yes, of course." They kissed.

Ashley poked her head around the corner with Spencer, "She said yes." She smiled.

"You guys can come out now." Shane called to them, knowing they were spying.

They came out with major congratulations. The rest of the evening was spent as the two couples laughed and talked and finally went back to Ashley's and went to bed.

(AN: I was having a hard time ending this chapter, I wanted to have a cliffhanger on it, but it just didn't work out that way. So you get a happy ending, this time. Reviews are appreciated. I'll write more soon. Thanks to all who love.)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

(AN: I'm making a crossover—Shane and Carmen, from The L Word are going to come into the story for a little so I can play around with them as well, without starting a new story at the same time I'm working on this one. So the Carmen I refer to is NOT the one that was on SON. Enjoy.)

Chapter 19:

So the weekend ended, Shane and Carmen had to get back to work so they left on Sunday giving Ashley and Spencer a day alone.

They were sitting my Ashley's pool talking.

"So, when is the sling coming off?" Spencer asked, stroking Ashley's arm.

"The doctor said since I'm making good progress it'll be off within 3 weeks, but I still can't play ball for another 2, at least…" Ashley told her, keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer said, "This was in the mail for you today though." She handed Ashley a letter from the University of Texas.

Ashley looked at it, and then to Spencer. "Wow. This could either make my day or break it." She carefully opened the letter. She read it aloud, "Dear Ashley, blah, blah, blah, we would love to have you attending our school next fall on a full softball scholarship. Holy shit, I got it! I got in. I'm playing for Texas!"

"Oh my god, baby, that's amazing," Spencer kissed her.

"You applied too, didn't you?" Ashley questioned Spencer.

"Um, yeah, I did."

"Well have you gotten a letter yet?"

"Actually, yeah, but not from Texas, I got mine from Tennessee, I'm still waiting to see if I get one from Texas." Spencer admitted.

"You will babe, you have to." Ashley reassured her.

"Yeah, we'll see." Spencer smiled.

"Hey, I know you will. If they don't take you, then don't get me." Ashley said.

"Ash, that's bullshit, you can't give up your dream school for me."

"Yes I can." Ashley sat up, looking at Spencer, "I would give up anything for you. I love you. I'm not gonna be in a different state as you when we go to college."

"Who knows if we'll even be together then?" Spencer asked.

"What? Do you doubt it?" Ashley's face got sad.

"No, babe, I do not doubt it, but I'm just saying what if, you know? I want to be with you, for a long time to come, but we never know where life is gonna take us and I don't want you to give up your dreams for me and then it not work out."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Ashley got up and began to walk into the house.

"Ash, stop, I'm sorry. I just don't want to end up screwing up your life." Spencer took her hand, "I want nothing more than to be with you for a long time to come, if not the rest of my life but you just have to think what if."

"You can't screw up my life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and each and every day I thank my lucky stars to have you in my life. I love you so much." Ashley kissed her. "And I want to go wherever you go."

"Alright, well let's not talk about this anymore right now; we can deal with it when the time comes. I want to take you inside and get all this tanning oil off of you in the shower.

And that's just what they did.

So three weeks went by with little action, the team practiced every day and Ashley helped my coaching the pitching in any way that she could. They had half of their championship completed and still managed, without Ashley, to stay undefeated. It was a Thursday afternoon and Ashley was going to the doctor to get her arm checked out, it was the day she would find out if she could get the sling off and be able to play in the state championship game.

At the doctor's office, Ashley and Spencer sat in the waiting room.

"I hate this place." It was a phrase Spencer had gotten used to Ashley saying.

"I know this babe, but just a few more weeks and then you won't have to come anymore." She rubbed her leg.

The nurse called her back and Ashley went back into a room.

The doctor soon entered.

"Hello Ms. Davies, how are we today?"

"Good. Hoping to get this thing off." Ashley said.

"Well, we're crossing our fingers that you can." He said smiling and beginning to look over her arm doing a lot of poking and touching. "Well, it seems it's strong, let's take it out of the sling and see how you can do for a few minutes." He removed the sling and lifted Ashley's arm, moving it from side to side. "Does that hurt at all?" he asked.

"No, it just feels weird to move it after so long." Ashley said.

"Well, if it doesn't hurt, and I can't seem to find a reason to keep you in it, you're done with the sling, and I'll let you do a little slow pitching just to keep it in shape, but no throwing fast or batting for another 2 weeks, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks doc."

"No problem."

Ashley went back into the waiting room to Spencer who stood when she entered.

"Hey! It's off!" She said, hugging Ashley.

"Yeah, and I can even throw softly, and in 2 weeks I'm good to go for the final game."

"That's great baby!" Spencer kissed her.

"Let's go eat." Ashley said.

"Oh, I meant to tell you, I got a letter from Texas today."

"Oh yeah? What did it say?" Ashley asked eagerly.

Spencer looked down, then back up to Ashley, not smiling…

(AN: I just wanted a cliffhanger, it's a crappy one but get over it.  New chapter will be up soon, probably tomorrow morning. I want reviews when I get up! Hope you liked it.)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 20:

"Spence, tell me." Ashley cupped her head in her hands.

"I well, it said that they really appreciated my application and they have been looking at me for a while now and they want me to play for them."

"Oh my god, that's so great! We're going to college together." Ashley picked her up into a huge hug.

Spencer laughed, "You can put me down now Ash. I think you're cutting off my air supply."

"Oh, my bad, I'm just so damn happy that I get to spend my entire college career with you."

"Me too," Spencer smiled.

"So, dinner tonight? Rachel asked cause you know, we haven't been around much. She wants us to get together with her and Amy."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

They went back to their homes and Ashley got to Spencer's at about 6 to pick her up for dinner. She walked to the door and rang the bell. Mr. Carlin answered.

"Good evening Ashley." He said.

"Hey Mr. C." She smiled, "I'm here to get Spence for dinner."

"Yeah, she'll be down shortly, can we talk for a few minutes while she's still getting ready?"

"Uh, sure." Ashley was a little worried.

He led her to the couch where they both sat.

"So, Ashley, you and Spencer seem to be getting really close and that's great, but what are you doing when college rolls around? Spencer got into UTX."

"So did I Mr. C."

"Oh well that's great, I didn't know that." He smiled, "But I just want to know, and I think I already do, that my daughter is in good hands with you and that you do care for her and aren't going to hurt her."

"I could never do that." Ashley said sincerely.

"Alright, that's all. You two have a good time tonight."

'We will. Thanks Mr. C."

Just as he got up to go back to his study, Spencer walked down the stairs.

"Hey babe." She said to Ashley.

"Hello Gorgeous."

"Ready?"

"Yep."

They left. They arrived at the restraint where Rachel and Amy already had a table for four.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted them.

"Hey you two, long time no see."

"Yeah. We've been busy." Amy smiled.

"Yeah, us too."

"Hey Ash, you got the sling off! Can you play now?"

"Yeah, I got it off today, and I can play in two weeks, just in time for the big game."

"That's great." Amy said as they ordered their food.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Ashley asked Rachel.

"Well, we've been doing a lot of crap for college."

"Yeah, we both got into Tennessee." Amy chimed in eating her salad.

"That's great!" Spencer said. "Ash and I are going to Texas."

"Wow, congrats guys."

"Thanks."

"So I guys you guys are getting pretty serious?" Rachel asked.

"I think so, yes." Ashley smiled at Spencer.

"Aw, babe, look, they are turning into us." Amy squeezed Rachel's hand.

"We will never be that mushy." Ashley said.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Spencer said as she got up.

Ashley jumped up and pulled her chair out for her. "Hurry back baby and be careful, I'll miss you." Spencer smiled and walked away.

Rachel and Amy laughed. "Not that mushy huh? She just has to pee Ash, they toilet monster isn't gonna get her."

"Shut up." Ashley said, sitting back down. "You know, I've never been this way with anyone, she just has something that I'm drawn to, that I want in my life forever."

"Holy shit. Ashley Davies just said the word forever."

"I did. I've even told her I love her."

"Wow. This must be something you want to last."

"I do. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I think she feels the same."

In the bathroom, Spencer was washing her hands when a taller girl walked in. It was Hannah, the saleswoman from the jewelry store.

"Well, hello. Spencer is it?" She smiled.

Spencer turned, "Yeah, hi. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Great."

"How did your friend's engagement go?"

"Very well, her girlfriend said yes, they are planning the wedding now, they want it set in September."

"Oh, that's a nice time of year."

"Yeah it is." Spencer smiled, "well, I gotta get back to dinner." She started to walk out.

"Hey, um Spencer, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime. This isn't really the place t ask that but um I don't know when else I would see you to ask you."

"I appreciate the invitation, and you're a beautiful woman and all but I'm actually in a relationship, I'm sorry."

"Oh, now I feel dumb. I'm sorry. Is it serious? Am I gonna see you buying a ring for her soon?" She smiled.

"I don't know. You might."

"Well, I would love to meet this special someone of yours to see how amazing she is to get someone as incredible as you."

'Well, we're going out tomorrow night to Grey, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, join us?"

"Yeah, alright, I'll see you there."

"Ok, 8 o'clock."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"See ya tomorrow."

Spencer went back to the table.

"What took you so long baby? You were in there for ten minutes."

"I ran into the saleslady from the jewelry store where we got Carmen's ring. I invited her to Grey tomorrow night with us."

Ashley was a little surprised, "Oh, ok." She went back to eating her dinner. Spencer didn't notice her uneasiness but Rachel, being her best friend, did.

(AN: Going to try to put up another or two soon. Maybe today even, so keep checking for updates.)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 21:

Their dinner ended and the four walked out together. Rachel pulled Ashley aside as Spencer and Amy walked to the car talking.

"Ash, why did you get uneasy back there?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. I'm your best friend, don't lie to me. Was it that Spencer invited that girl to the club with us tomorrow night?"

"No." Rachel gave her a look. "Fine, yes, I just sense something a little off about the whole thing, I mean, she goes to the bathroom for ten minutes and she comes back having invited the jeweler to Grey tomorrow night with us."

"Trust her Ash, you can't always have her all to yourself, she needs friends, she needs to have independence. You can't keep her from that, if you do, it'll never end up working out."

"I know, but she's just so amazing, I don't want to lose her."

"I don't think you will." Rachel hugged her. "Let's go now, I wanna get home and do my girlfriend."

"Thanks for the mental image. I didn't need it."

"You know you liked it."

"You wish." They walked back to the cars.

"Hey, Ash, you ok?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine." Ashley smiled, "now."

"Ok." Spencer wasn't going to press on the subject and start a fight.

"Well girls, we'll see you two tomorrow night at Grey."

"Alright." They all said their goodbyes.

Spencer and Ashley arrived back at Spencer's house. Ashley pulled into the driveway.

"I had fun tonight. It was nice to spend time with Rachel and Amy."

"Yeah. I did too. Spencer, what really happened in the bathroom?"

"What?"

"Well you were gone for ten minutes and you came out after inviting some girl to the club with us."

"She came in, we caught up, she said she wanted to meet you, and I told her to meet us tomorrow night."

"Alright." Ashley smiled. "Sorry for doubting you."

"You thought something else happened didn't you?"

"It was just in the back of my head."

"Ashley, I would never do anything like that. I thought you trusted me." Spencer began to get a little angry.

"I do, I trust you with my life. I just don't want to loose you."

Spencer softened up, "You're not gonna loose me baby. In fact, you're pretty much stuck with me."

"Oh am I?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I think I can deal with that."

"Good." She kissed Ashley, "and goodnight babe."

"Night. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, have a safe drive home."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer went inside and Ashley left.

(AN: A short one, hope to post another soon. Enjoy it.)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 22:

The next day rolled around, the school day when by quickly and then practice was good. They had a game the next day so the coaches allowed them to have an easy practice. That evening came soon after; Spencer, Ashley, Rachel, and Amy got to Grey at about 7:45. They went in and got a seat.

"Anyone want a drink?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I want a Corona. Can you get it for me of do I need to flash the fake ID?" Ashley said.

"I got it, Spencer, Amy, anything?"

"Just a Coke." Amy said.

"Dr. Pepper for me." Spencer added.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly girls."

"I'll go with." Ashley said getting up.

"Ok."

They left to go to the bar. While they were gone, Hannah showed up.

"Spencer, hi!" She said walking to the table.

"Hey, Hannah, glad you made it. This is Amy." Amy waved.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Oh, no, this is my girlfriend's best friend's girlfriend. Ashley, my girlfriend and Rachel, hers, went to get drinks."

"Oh alright." She smiled.

"Have a seat." Spencer said, scooting over, giving Hannah room to sit, not noticing she was giving up Ashley's seat.

"Well, thank you." Hannah sat down. "So how's everything going since the last time I saw you, being, well, yesterday."

"Pretty good, we had practice today. Game tomorrow, we should win it, this team is an easy one."

"What sport?"

"Oh, softball, for King High," Spencer said.

"Ah, the best around. Where's the game tomorrow, I might have to drop by and see what the fuss is all about."

"I would love it if you did." Spencer said.

"Oh, would you?" Hannah flirted.

"Oh, I woul...OWE!" Spencer was kicked by Amy under the table, "What the hell was that for?" Amy just gave her a look as Ashley and Rachel got back to the table.

"Here are your drinks ladies, and um..an extra lady, in my seat…" Ashley looked at Spencer confused.

"Oh, I'm Hannah, Spencer's friend." She stood and stuck out her hand.

"And I am Ashley, Spencer's _girlfriend_." She smiled and pushed past Hannah to take her seat back.

"Ashley, that was rude." Spencer said to her.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright, she wants to sit next to her beautiful girlfriend, can't be angry with that. But hey, I'm gonna go mingle, Spencer, I'll see you at your game tomorrow and I can't wait. I bet you in a softball uniform will look absolutely amazing."

"What the fuck?" Ashley stood up. "Do you not see that she is taken?"

"I see that, but what's wrong with someone else telling her she's a beautiful girl when she is? And maybe she won't be your girlfriend of long if you overreact like that all the time."

"You know what? Get out of here before I beat the shit out of you." Ashley said, taking a sip of her beer and then putting it on the table.

Spencer stood at that point, "Stop Ash."

"No, she wants to tell me I'm gonna loose you, she wants to call you beautiful, I'm gonna beat the shit out of her."

"No, you're not." Spencer put an arm on Ashley's.

Hannah just stood there, with a smirk. "Good job Spencer, looks like you got your bitch whipped."

"Oh that does it." Ashley broke through the grip of Spencer and her fist connected solidly with Hannah's cheek.

Rachel stepped up to intervene. She grabbed Ashley and pulled her off of Hannah, whose nose was now breeding.

"Ash, stop. She is not worth it." Rachel said.

"So, I see the kind of girls you like Spencer, she drunk fighting ones." Hannah shook her head. "I saw you as a better person than that."

"Excuse me? Ashley is one of the most amazing people I have ever know. You were out of line and if you don't realize that, there is something seriously wrong with you."

"So she's amazing but you were flirting with me just before she got back to the table. I think you were about to say 'Oh I would just love for you to be at my game tomorrow'"

Ashley's eyes went from Hannah to Spencer; she shook her head and walked out of the club.

Spencer stared at Hannah, "Get away from me. I thought you might have been a good person, a good friend, but now I see you're not."

"Suit yourself." She walked away.

"Spence, you gotta go get Ashley, she's a little tipsy." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'm going. I'm really sorry guys."

"Hey, it's ok. Shit happens. Go get your girl."

Spencer left the club, she didn't see Ashley, and she asked the bouncer if he had seen her, he pointed in the direction of the parking lot. Spencer went to their car, she saw Ashley sitting in the driver's seat, staring into the night ahead of her. She went to the passenger door and it was locked, she tapped on the window for Ashley to unlock it. Ashley did. Spencer got into the car. They sat there for a few minutes, neither saying a word.

Spencer finally spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Ashley nodded.

"Ash, I really am, at the time, I didn't even realize I was flirting, I would never do anything like that to you. You're the one that makes me whole. I don't want anyone else."

"Why did you do it?" Ashley asked, still staring ahead.

"I don't know. That's just me a guess."

"I um, I need some time to, um think."

"You want a break?" Spencer's heart dropped.

"No, I just need to be left alone right now to think."

"Oh, ok. Can you give me the keys?"

"Why?"

"I don't want you trying to drive anywhere, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, but I'm not arguing with you." She gave Spencer the keys.

Spencer opened the door, "I love you." She said, and went back into the club.

When Spencer was back inside, Ashley took out her cell phone and dialed a number. Someone answered. "Hey, I'm at Grey, can you come pick me up? I need someone to talk to. Ok, thanks, see you soon." Ashley put down her phone and sighed.

(AN: Enjoy? Hope so. More, soon, if not today, soon after, probably not tomorrow due to Christmas, but soon! Promise.)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 23:

About ten minutes later a red BMW pulled up. Ashley got out of her car and went to the passenger side of the red one. She got in and closed the door.

"Thanks for picking me up. I just needed to think, and someone I trust to talk to."

The other girl turned to her and smiled, "anything for you, Ash. What's up?"

"I don't wanna talk about it here, can we drive to the cliff?"

"Our old spot…"

"Yeah," Ashley smiled.

"Alright, let's get outta here."

The car ride with the two girls was silent the whole way; they arrived at an overlook of LA and got out of the car. They went around and sat on the hood.

"So what's this all about, Ash?"

"It's my girlfriend. She invited this other chick to the club with us tonight and the girl was majorly flirting with Spencer and she flirted back apparently but according to her she didn't mean to then the girl gout out of line so I hit her and then I went to the car. Spencer came out to talk, and I told her I just needed to think and whatnot and then I called you."

"Alright, well she was wrong for flirting but she chased after you. That means she cares, you do realize that right? It means that she was aware that she did something wrong and she tried to fix it. I think you have something good here, Ash, don't push her away."

"I know, I just don't want to get her or hurt her."

"Then don't hurt her, and I'm sure she won't hurt you either, but the only way to figure it all out is to stick with it. Don't give up on love again, Ash. I made the mistake of loosing you and it was the worst think I have ever done and I regret it every day but life goes on and we all just have to live in the moment we can't waste time worrying about the past, it's over, there's nothing we can do about it."

"I know. And thanks Brooke, you've always been here for me." She hugged Brooke and Brooke returned the hug. Then Ashley's cell phone rang. It was Spencer.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell did you go, Ash?"

"Don't worry, I'm alright, I just needed to get away for a little."

"Where are you?"

"At an overlook."

"How the hell did you get there?"

"Brooke came and got me."

"Brooke? As in your ex? I can't believe you, Ash."

"Spencer, don't jump to conclusions. She is someone I can talk to. Nothing happened."

Spencer sighed, "Alright. I believe you."

"Thank you. I'll meet you at my house in just a little, ok? Take my car for me?"

"Yeah, I will see you then."

"Ok, thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." They hung up.

"So is she alright?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

"Alright. I'm glad you called me, Ash. It meant a lot that you knew I still care about you as a friend and that I am always here for you."

"I know, and thanks you it all. I miss us being friends, I miss us hanging out."

"I do to. We should get together soon before I go back to Europe."

"Yeah, of course. When do you leave?"

"A few weeks."

"Ah, come to the last game? I am going to be able to play."

"Yeah, I heard about your arm, how is it?"

"It's getting better."

"Good. But I will definitely be at the game."

"Awesome." They pulled up to Ashley's house. "Thanks again Brooke." She hugged her.

"Anytime Ash, see ya later."

"Alright," She got out of the car, "Bye."

Ashley went into her house to see Spencer, Rachel, and Amy all sitting on the couch talking. "Spence, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Spencer got up and followed Ashley into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting so angry, I know it was just a little mess up and you didn't act on anything but it was still scary because I don't know what I would do without you."

"I feel the same was Ash, and I would never intentionally hurt you and I know you wouldn't do it to me either."

"So we're good?"

"We're perfect." Spencer kissed her. Ashley kissed her back, pushing her against the wall.

"Ahem."

They broke apart. Kyla and Aiden stood before them. Aiden was smiling and Kyla rolling her eyes.

"I love coming to this house. I see girls making out on the couch and two more making out in the kitchen." Aiden said. Kyla smacked him, "Ow."

"Well, you deserved it. But seriously Ash, what is this? A lesbian house? Why did I not get that memo before I moved in?"

They all laughed.

"We'll turn you soon lil sis."

"Ugh, no you won't."

"Oh, it never fails; ever girl Aiden dates turns gay. Me, Madison, she's still in denial but she's so a carpet muncher, and a few other girls on the softball team."

"Shut up Ash."

"Just starting a fact, now we're gonna get back to our friends. You two kids have fun and practice safe sex." Ashley and Spencer went back to the living room to see Rachel and Amy in a heated make out session.

"Whoa, chill girls, no sex on the leather."

They broke apart fast, "Sorry!"

"Hey, it's alright." Ashley smiled.

They stood up, "Well we're gonna get going anyways." Rachel said.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye." And they left.

"So now we're all alone." Ashley smirked.

"That we are."

"And what do two people in love do when their alone?" Ashley asked, moving closer to Spencer.

"Watch a movie." Spencer jumped up making Ashley fall, she laughed.

"You're serious right now?"

"Yup." Spencer put in Summer Catch and went back to the couch cuddling up with Ashley.

They watched the movie and both ended up falling asleep together.

(AN: Stuff to do. Will write more later. Hope everyone had a great holiday! And happy New Year to all.)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 24:

They next few weeks went by with little action. Spencer and Ashley were happy, the team was still undefeated and it was the night of the state championship game. Ashley was able to play. They team arrived at the neutral field around 3:00 so they could have plenty of time before the 6:30 game. Everyone went to the field and did their very last warm ups. After warming up and going over the starting line up Coach T took them back to the bus for a meal. After they ate, they all went through one more warm up and by then it was game time. The stands were packed with fans as the field lights came on.

The team they were playing was a good team, the only other undefeated team left in the state. The players were big and apparently very strong. King High was going to have to work for this win.

Ashley got to the mound, her shoulder feeling great. She threw the first inning all strike outs with no problems. They got back to the dug out after the first inning and Brooke was there. Ashley hugged her, "You made it!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this game for the world."

Ashley smiled and Spencer walked to them. "Um, Brooke, this is my girlfriend, the one I was telling you about, I know you two have met, but it wasn't a formal greeting. This is Spencer."

Brooke shook her hand, "It's very nice to meet you again, and in a real way, Spencer. You've got your hands full with this girl. Take care of her."

"I will. But I gotta go bat. Wish me luck."

"Good luck baby." Ashley gave her a peck.

Spencer at bat, got the first hit of the game, a single to left. Every King High fan cheered.

Ashley was up and moved Spencer to third while she got a single. Jamie ended the inning with a fly out but that led Spencer to get in because the tag at home wasn't a force. So King High was up 1-0.

The next inning Ashley had a mess up and allowed a runner to get to second. Her shoulder was beginning to bother her but she pushed the thought of it out of her mind. The runner on second ended up getting home but the inning was over after that. Score now tied 1-1.

In the dug out, Ashley iced her shoulder. Coach T came over, "How's it holding up Ash?"

"Oh, it's good. I just want to keep it that way." She semi-lied.

"Aright, if it bothers you, tell me. You got a long career ahead and I can't have a high school game ruining that for you."

"Thanks Coach."

Ashley got back onto the mound after a no-hitting inning for her team. She pitched all strikes and also got a no hitting inning.

The innings went on with no hitting, all pitching. It was the last inning, game still tied. Ashley, with her shoulder tiring, allowed a run to score in the top of the inning but then got the other outs. It was now her team's job to win it in the bottom. Rachel got on base with a bunt for base hit. Spencer moved her to second with a drive to center. She was on first. Ashley came up with two outs. She allowed the first pitch to go by, like always. It was called a strike. The next one she tipped for a foul making it strike two. On the third pitch, she knocked the ball out of the park, a three run home run to end the game. Every single person on the team rushed to the field to greet Ashley at home plate. The King High fans cheered and the other ones began to leave. The girls all shook hands and congratulated each other for a game very well played. Then King High was presented the State Championship Trophy.

Back in the dug out everyone was ecstatic and Ashley proposed an idea. "Party for all at my house tonight! Call your friends, tell 'em to come. It's gonna be a sweet time."

"Are you sure you're up to it Ash?" Spencer asked. "I see how you're holding your shoulder."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's sore, but ice will fix it. I promise." She kissed her.

They all arrived back at the school and everyone went to Ashley's house where there was music, talking, and a little drinking. Everyone was having a great time but Spencer noticed that Ashley seemed to be drinking a little too much.

"Babe, let me take that, it's like your tenth beer."

"I'm good. Let me finish it."

"Ash, I don't want you drunk tonight. I want to have you, in bed, sober, to remember all the amazing things I'm gonna do to you."

"Oh, really?" Ashley put the beer down. "In that case, I'm definitely done. Now come and dance with me."

They went to the living room where everyone was dancing and did the bump and grind stuff until both of them were hot and sweaty.

More and more people showed up. Brooke was one of them. She went to Ashley and Spencer dancing. "Hey you! Great game!" She yelled over the music.

Ashley turned to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks! And thanks for coming to the party."

"I wouldn't miss a Davies' Party for the world!" They laughed. Behind her was a gorgeous brunette with bright green eyes and a killer body (her low/high cut top showed it off.)

Ashley saw the girl, "Brooke, who the hell is that girl?"

"Oh, this is my friend Danielle."

Ashley stuck her hand out to shake the girls, "very nice to meet you, I'm Ashley, this is Spencer, my girlfriend, and welcome to my humble home."

"Thanks for throwing what looks like a great party, gives me something to do." She smiled.

"Well, we're gonna go get a drink, we'll be back to dance soon." Brooke said, taking the girl away from Ashley and Spencer.

"What was that, Ash?" Spencer asked.

"What was what babe?"

"You, flirting."

"Babe, I wasn't. But did you see the girl?"

"Yes, she was very attractive, but she is clearly here as your friends date and you're here, as my GIRLFRIEND."

"You're right babe, and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I'm sorry."

"No need to be. She was fuckin' smokin'." Spencer smiled.

"Hey!" They laughed and continued dancing.

A few minutes later, Brooke and Danielle returned with drinks and began to dance near Spencer and Ashley. It somehow ended up being Spencer and Brooke dancing and Ashley and Danielle dancing. And they were all getting into it.

The night winded down, people began to leave. After the dancing the four had gone to the pool and sat and talked for a while. Brooke and Danielle eventually decided to leave. They all gave each other hugs and Danielle slipped a piece of paper into Ashley's pocket.

Later, when Spencer and Ashley were getting ready for bed, Spencer went to the bathroom and Ashley pulled out the note. It said, _I had a great time tonight, call me sometime. 3 Danielle._ And her number was listed below.

Ashley read the note a few times then put it in her dresser. She crawled into bed and Spencer soon joined her. She moved up Ashley's body, beginning to kiss her. This led to touching, which led to amazing sex, followed by both falling asleep. But not without Ashley thinking about whether she would call Danielle or not…she had to admit, she kind of wanted to…

(AN: Hope you all like…)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 25:

One afternoon a few days later, Ashley was walking around the downtown boutiques. Spencer was to meet her there later; she was out with her mom at the time. Ashley went into a high class store where she saw Danielle. _Shit_. She thought. _Do I say hi? No, I can't. Yes, I can, there's nothing wrong with saying hello to someone. But there is a problem with saying hello to someone who slipped their number into your pocket a few nights ago. Ugh. What the hell? I have a girlfriend. I can say hi. I'm not going to do anything. _So she began walking to the other girl. Danielle turned.

"Ashley, hey," She said, smiling.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Great, what about you?"

"Pretty good, just doing some shopping while I wait on Spencer, you know, my girlfriend."

"Uh huh, so did you get the note I slipped you?"

"Um, actually, yeah, and I um, I've really been busy, haven't been able to pick up the phone."

"Right, well do you wanna go out sometime? There's a party this weekend at my friend's condo, you can come with me if you want."

"Um, I'll get back to you on that. But hey, I gotta go meet my girlfriend. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, call me."

"Will do." And Ashley left. _What the fuck? What am I doing? I can't go to that party. Yes I can, I can have a friend. It's nothing. I just can't tell Spence. Wait, I have to tell her, it's an innocent party. She can't go anyways; she has a family thing this weekend. She'll be fine with it. All good._

Ashley met Spencer at a little café a few blocks away. She greeted her with a kiss, "Hey baby."

"Hey, how was shopping?"

"It was good, how was mommy time?"

"Alright, we just went to a few shops. I got your birthday present, you know since its in two weeks."

"Oh yeah? What did you get me?"

"You'll see on your birthday silly."

"Ugh. Ok." She leaned across the table and kissed her. "I ran into Danielle, Brooke's friend. She invited me to a party this weekend."

"And you're going? You know, I can't."

"Yeah, I know. And I won't go if you don't want me to."

"No, it's fine, go. I trust you Ash."

"Alright, good." She kissed her, and thought. _I wish I trusted myself…_

(AN: Sorry, so long since I updated and then this one is so short. I promise I'll give you guys a longer one soon. It's just crazy around here right now.)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 26:

So Friday night, Ashley called Danielle.

Hello? A voice answered.

"Hey, um this is Ashley."

"Hi. I was hoping you'd call."

"Yeah, I just wanted to say, I'll be at the party. Can you give me directions to the place?"

"Wow, yeah, that's great. Tell you what, I'll come get you."

"Um, ok, sure. That sounds good."

"Alright, I think I can get to your place again. It's pretty hard to miss. But I'll be there tomorrow around 7ish?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright, cool. See ya then, Ashley."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." And they hung up.

Ashley stood holding her phone, thinking. _What am I doing? I don't want to ruin the relationship I'm in. I can do this; I can go out with a girl and not do anything. I have the will not to. And I'm seeing Spencer tomorrow morning anyways, so I'll be good._

She went to bed soon after.

The next morning, Ashley woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She yawned and got ready to head to the Carlin's.

After showering and getting dressed, she got in her Lexus and went to Spencer's house. She rang the bell and was greeted by Glen.

"Hey Ashley, come in." He said scratching his head and going back to Halo in the living room.

Ashley went up to Spencer's room. She knocked on the door. Spencer opened in, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Well hello there." Ashley smiled.

"Hey you," Spencer kissed her.

"Mm, so what's with this Ms. Carlin, you're usually up and dressed by the time I get here."

"Yeah, I just slept in a little later than usual. Forgot to set my clock."

"See, I don't even get why you set your clock on Saturdays."

"Cause I don't like to waste away my weekend."

"Ok, makes sense I guess, but you know I love my sleep."

"That I do. Now I need to get dressed. So don't look."

Ashley snaked behind her wrapping her arms around the blonde. "That might be a little harder done than said." She whispered in her ear.

Spencer moaned and turned to face Ashley. "That's mean babe."

"Sorry, I just missed touching you all night."

"I know. And next weekend, you'll have me all to yourself."

"Oh will I?" Ashley kissed her and smoothly took her towel away.

"Ash! Give it back." She was now in nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Nope."

"Come on."

"No." Ashley smiled.

Spencer tackled her onto the bed. "Now?"

Ashley pushed the towel under her, "nope. Sorry babe."

"So what do I have to do to get it back?" Spencer inched closer.

"Uh, donno, I'm sure you can think of something."

"You think?"

"Maybe." Ashley smiled.

Spencer closed the space between them and Ashley moved her hands around the girl on top of her. Spencer moved her hands under Ashley's body and took her towel. "You're right, I did find a way." She got up and went back to her closet.

"That was mean Spence."

"Sorry." She smiled and got dressed.

A little bit later, the two made their way downstairs. They were headed out the door when Arthur stopped them.

"Where are you two off to?" He asked.

"Just going out for a bit since we're doing the family thing tonight."

"Ok, be back by 5, k kiddo?"

"You got it dad."

"See ya Mr. C." Ashley said.

"Bye girls."

They ended up going to lunch.

"I can't believe I don't get to stay with you tonight, it's weird; I always spend Saturday nights with you." Spencer said as she took a bite of her burger.

"I know babe. But it's fine. We'll go back to normal next weekend. Just have fun tonight with your family."

"I will, and you have fun at that party."

"I'll try."

"You know you will."

"It'd be more fun if you were there."

They finished lunch with random conversation and then went and sat at the beach for a while until Spencer had to be home.

Ashley pulled into the driveway of the Carlin house. "Text me tonight?"

"Of course. Call me in the morning?"

"You bet babe." Ashley kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you later." And with that, Spencer went into her house.

Ashley went home and took a shower. She ended up dressing in jeans and a tight black shirt.

At about 6:50, her doorbell rang. It was Danielle. Ashley opened the door. "Hi, come in."

"Hey." She walked into the house.

"I just have to find my phone, and then I'll be ready to go."

"Ok, take you time, we're in no hurry."

"Be right back." Ashley ran up the stairs and returned with her phone. "Found it. Lets go. Want me to drive?"

"Nah, I got it."

"Ok." They went to her car.

The ride to the party was mostly silent. They arrived at a huge beach house with music and a lot of cars.

The two girls got out and went in.

"Want a drink?" Danielle asked once they were inside.

"Yeah, sure."

"Aright, I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Danielle returned a few minutes later with two Coronas. She handed one to Ashley.

"Thanks." Ashley took a sip.

"No problem." Danielle sipped her own. "So tell me what does Ashley Davies like?"

"Well, I play softball, I'm going to UTexas. I'm a pitcher, and my girlfriend is a catcher."

"Ah, nice. Softball players, sporty type, love it and where is this girlfriend of yours?"

"She's spending time with her family." Ashley took another sip of her beer.

"Oh, ok. So you wanna dance?"

"Sure. Let me get another beer though." Ashley finished her first beer. She figured she could drink t bit, she wasn't driving home.

"Alright." Danielle said, "I'll be here."

"Ok," Ashley went and got two more Coronas.

She returned with them and the two took their beers and went to dance. They danced and drank for hours. Ashley ended up losing count of how many beers she had. Danielle was responsible and stopped after 2 so she could drive home.

It was around 1:30 am when Danielle pulled Ashley out of the dancing.

"Whaa you doin?" Ashley slurred. "I wanna dancee."

"I know, but it's 1:30 am, we gotta get going."

"Uh, ok." She looked at her phone as they made their way to the car. 4 new texts. She read them.

Spencer: Hey, just got done with dinner and wanted to say hi and I hope you're having a fun time. Text me back. Love you!

Spencer: Uh, hey, Ash, you didn't text me, guess you're having fun and your phone isn't with you. Text me when you can.

Spencer: Well, family night is over, it's like midnight. So I wanted to see what was up. Love you.

Spencer: Ash, its 1 am, I'm going to sleep. I never heard from you. I hope you're ok. Night…

_Shit_, she thought, _I don't want her to be upset. _Ashley was about to text Spencer back but felt soft lips on her own, she was too drunk to stop them so she just let it happen.

(AN: Ugh, bad ending, sorry. Other stuff to do. Will write more soon, PROMISE!!!! Hope you like what I had for this one.)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 27:

The lips on her own were so soft. Ashley couldn't bring herself to pull away. The kiss seemed like it lasted an eternity but in reality it only lasted for a few short seconds.

"Oh, my, God, I am so sorry!" Danielle told her.

"What? Oh, no, um, I don't know. Uh, it's ok."

"You have a girlfriend; that was very bad of me to do. But I just, you're so beautiful and it just seemed…" Ashley's lips cut her off.

They sat in the car, kissing and touching for a while until they both had to pull back for air. _What am I doing?_ Ashley thought. _This isn't right._

"So, um, I'll take you home." Danielle said, flushed.

"Yeah, good idea."

They arrived at Ashley's and by the time they got there, Ashley was passed out drunk. Danielle took her inside to her bed, changed her clothes for her, and put her asleep on her side. She contemplated whether she should stay or go, she would have gone because she didn't want to ruin Ashley's relationship but she thought she should stay in fear that Ashley might choke on vomit. So she stayed.

The next morning, Ashley awoke to the sound of her doorbell. She looked beside her to see Danielle sleeping_. Damnit! What the fuck did I do?_ She looked at her body, there were clothes on her. _Ok good, I'm dressed._ _I don't remember anything about last night, but this killer headache says I had a little too much to drink._ Ashley got up and went down to the door. It was Spencer. She opened the door.

"Hey." Ashley smiled.

Spencer stood at the door cross-armed. "You never texted me back."

Ashley tried to remember. She suddenly did, she remembered Danielle kissing her, her kissing Danielle, and then passing out. She couldn't tell Spencer. "I'm sorry babe. I don't really remember much about last night. I apparently drank a little too much."

"Uh huh, I was worried sick about you." Spencer walked into the house.

"I'm sorry babe, I really am." Ashley stopped her in the hallway. She didn't want Spencer to go upstairs and jump to conclusions about the other girl in her bed. But just to her luck, Danielle chose that time to walk down the stairs. Spencer stood there, staring at the other girl.

"What the fuck is this Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"Um, she stayed here last night."

"So you couldn't text me because you were with another girl last night?"

"I um, I don…" Ashley was cut off by Danielle.

"No, she didn't do anything with me. She was drunk so I brought her home and in fear of her choking on her puke, I stayed to make sure she was alright."

Ashley sent her a look of thanks.

Spencer just looked at the other girl, for any signs of a lie. She didn't see it. She sighed. "Alright. Well thank you. Thanks for taking care of my girlfriend."

"Yeah, no problem. Um, I gotta get going. I have to work. I'll see you guys around. Bye."

Ashley stood with her head hanging as Danielle left.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Spencer asked.

Ashley looked up into her eyes, "What do you mean? Nothing happened. She told you that."

"But you still didn't text me, call me, or anything. I was scared shitless that something happened to you."

"Well I'm sorry." Ashley shrugged.

"Yeah, you really seem like it Ash."

"Oh my God, I am Spencer, I'm sorry I didn't text you! I feel like shit right now and all you do is jump on me for not texting you."

"That should teach you to drink." Spencer said calmly.

"You have no idea how much it does…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means I feel like shit and I'm not going to drink like that again." She said quickly.

"Good. Now let's get you some food, water, and aspirin."

"Thank you." Ashley went to kiss Spencer.

Spencer turned her head, "you're not off the hook yet missy. I still have a little suspicion of your night."

Ashley just looked at her. Spencer sighed and took Ashley's hand and led her to the kitchen where she made the brunette breakfast.

A few hours later, Spencer sat on Ashley's bed staring at the wall. Ashley walked into the room with a pair of softball shorts and a t-shirt on. She had her hair up in a towel because she had just gotten out of the shower.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley asked, sitting next to Spencer.

"Just stuff. I want you to be honest with me." Spencer said. "Tell me everything you remember from last night."

Ashley sighed. "Well I didn't remember earlier, but you want the truth, so I'm going to tell you the truth. We went to the party, I drank, we danced, I drank more and more, we went to the car, I was about to text you and she kissed me." Ashley looked at Spencer who nodded and had an unreadable look. "Then, she pulled away and said she was sorry and I kissed her again. Then she said she needed to get me home. And that's when I passed out."

Spencer stared at her. She tried to hold back her tears and be strong but couldn't. "I trusted you Ash." She stood and left.

(AN: Hope you liked it. More to come soon.)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 28:

Ashley couldn't move. She was stuck at the spot she was sitting on her bed. "FUCK!" She screamed.

Kyla rushed into the room. "What's wrong Ash?"

"I fucked up majorly." She fell back into her pillows.

"What did you do?"

"I kissed another girl."

"Oh my, when, why, and where?"

"Last night, cause I was drunk off my ass, and at some party."

"Who was it?"

"Some girl that Brooke brought to our party last week."

"The hot brunette?"

"Uh huh. What do I do Ky? I know I screwed up big time, but I can't let Spencer go. She means too much to me and I don't know how to fix this."

"Well, you're gonna need to make it up big time. But I think you should give her a little bit to cool off first."

"Yeah, considering she walked out on me today."

"Oh, wait, you didn't chase her?"

"No. Was I supposed to."

"Duh Ash! When a girl walks out on you, you dash after them! Don't you know anything about girls?"

"Oh. So I should go over there…"

"Take flowers."

"Gotcha." Ashley got up, "Thanks Ky." And she left.

Before going to the Carlin's, Ashley stopped at the local flower shop and picked up a dozen pink roses.

She got to the Carlin's house and rang the bell. Glen answered.

He looked at Ashley, then at the roses. "Well, guess you got some making up to do. She's in her room."

"Thanks Glen."

He nodded. "Good luck. Spence is a hardhead when it comes to making up."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Ashley walked up the stairs and knocked on Spencer's door.

No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. "Come on Spence, open up."

"Go away Ashley. I just need some time."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll sit out here till you're ready to talk."

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

"So in love that you kiss another girl? Gee, you guys must handle relationships totally different in LA than we do in Ohio, cause last time I checked, kissing another girl is cheating and you don't do that to someone you're in love with." She yelled through the door.

"I know! I'm sorry! It was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. I don't want to be with anyone but you. Please know that."

Spencer opened the door. "I trusted you once and you screwed up. What makes you think that I'm going to trust you again?"

"I, I don't know…" Ashley handed the flowers to Spencer. She then looked at the blonde, nodded her head, and turned to walk away. "I'm sorry…"

Spencer let her go. When Ashley was gone, she looked at the pink roses and read the card that was with them.

_Spencer, _

_I know I made a huge mistake, I never meant to hurt you. I'm a screw up. I always seem to mess up the best things in life. Before you, I wasn't the kind to have a relationship. I only wanted to hook up and have fun, but you changed that. You're the one I want. No one else. I think of my life and I don't know where things will take me but in all of my looks into the future, I see you. No matter what else I'm doing, you're the only one I see. I just want you to know I mean all of that these roses signify. __Love, Grace, Gentility, You're so Lovely, Perfect Happiness. And the last one_…_please believe me. I'm so sorry. _

_Love, Ashley._

Spencer felt the tears streaming down her face. She didn't notice Glen standing in front of her.

"She loves you Spence." He said.

She looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Look how hard she tried. She knows she messed up. She wants to fix it. Don't push her away. I can't see you this unhappy. You love her; she loves you, that conquers over everything. I wish I had half the love for someone that you have for her. It's amazing. You two couldn't be more perfect for one another and I don't want to see it getting ruined because you pushed her away. Yeah she fucked up big time in kissing someone else but she's only human, and we all make stupid mistakes. You have to move past that. You have to let love work. It's not going to all be easy and simple. If it was, it wouldn't be love."

Spencer, not able to control her tears, nodded and ran to her brother giving him a huge hug. "Thank you Glen."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for. Now, wash up and go get your girl back."

(AN: Done for now. Let me know what you think.)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 29:

Spencer showed up at Ashley's house within ten minutes. She rang the bell, no one answered. She rang it again. Nothing. She rang it a third time. The door slowly opened. It was Kyla.

"Hey, um, us Ash here?"

"Hi Spencer, no she's not. I thought we went to see you."

"Uh, she did. I kinda sent her away."

"Oh god, um, come on in."

Spencer went into the house as Kyla took her cell phone dialing Ashley's number.

Across town, Ashley was driving. Her phone rang. She looked at it. It was Kyla. She hesitated, staring at the ringing phone, then she answered. "What?"

"Where the hell are you?" Kyla asked in a quiet tone.

"Out. Why are you whispering?"

"Because your girlfriend is here."

"Spencer is there?"

"Yes, she is your girlfriend…Did you forget that?"

"That's not what I meant it as. She just seemed like she didn't want to see me when I was at her house so it was a shock to hear she's there."

"Well are you coming home?"

"I can't."

"What, why?!"

"Because, I don't deserve her."

"Ash, that's bullshit and you know it."

"No, I'm serious. I don't. I can't change. I can't make myself the person she wants. I'm always going to be the way I am."

"Then its crap that you said you loved her."

"No, I do love her. I just can't be with her. I can't hurt her again."

"Whatever Ash, I'm not telling her you're running away. That's up to you and if you break her heart over the phone, I'll kill you."

"Yeah, I know…" And she hung up. She threw her phone against the seat. "DAMNIT!" She cured and turned the car around headed back towards home.

Kyla walked back into the living room from the kitchen. Spencer looked at her.

"Did you talk to her?"

Kyla nodded.

"What did she say?"

"She's out."

"Anything else?"

All Kyla did was go to Spencer and hug her. "I'm sorry." She said and went to her room leaving Spencer sitting on the couch totally confused.

She took her phone out and dialed Ashley's number. It rang and rang with no answer.

Ashley, in her car, heard the sound of It Was You by 12 Stones playing. It was Spencer's ring tone. Ashley looked for where she had thrown her phone. It was on the floor under the passenger's seat. She bent down reaching for it, grabbing it, just in time to look up and see the car smashing head on into hers. And then everything went black.

(AN: Ugh. Like it or hate it. It's drama. More soon. Maybe...right after I post this one. Who knows…)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 30:

Spencer called again. No answer. She kept trying and got nothing. She went up to Kyla's room. She knocked on the door. Kyla opened it.

"Where was Ash? She's not answering my calls."

"She was out, I'm not sure. I thought she was coming home."

At that time, the radio posted a bulletin of a horrible accident blocking both lanes of traffic downtown. The girls thought nothing of it. Kyla tried to call Ashley again. Then the house phone rang. Kyla answered.

"Hello?", "Yes, this is the Davies's residence.", "Yes, Ashley is my sister.", "No, our mother is out of town, why?", "She's what? Where? When?", "Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you." She hung up and looked at Spencer. Spencer looked at her confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Ash was the one in that accident…"

Spencer's face went completely white. "Well, is she ok? I mean, what did they say?"

"She was unconscious when they found her. She was rushed to the ER. She hit an SUV head on with her Porsche."

"Oh god." Spencer collapsed crying.

Kyla grabbed her. "Hey, come on. Be strong, she'll be fine. We gotta get to the hospital, ok?"

Spencer only nodded.

The ride to the hospital was spent in silence. They got to the ER and were met by Paula. She hugged her daughter.

"What's going on mom?"

"Well, I've taken over working on her. She's about to go into surgery. She suffered from a lot of head trauma. Her brain is pretty swollen so we're going to have to relieve some pressure there. She has a crushed femur and her shoulder us out of place. Also, she has some broken ribs, we're going in to fix those to make sure they won't move and puncture a lung. She's pretty beat up Spence."

"Is she going to be ok?" The tears glistened in Spencer's eyes.

"I'm going to make sure she gets the best help available." She hugged Spencer. "I have to go now, you two go back into the break room and I'll come see you in a little and give you an update. Oh and Kyla, did you call your mother?"

"Yeah, she's in Europe, she said do whatever needs to be done. She'll fly in tomorrow; it's the earliest flight she can get."

Paula nodded and went back into the ER.

Spencer and Kyla sat in the Doctor's Lounge for a good hour before a police officer came in. Both girls stood. He introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Officer Cane. Which one of you is Ashley's sister?"

"I am." Kyla said.

"And you are?" He asked Spencer.

"I'm her girlfriend."

"Oh, well, Ms. Davies. We wanted to give you some of Ashley's stuff. We retrieved all we could from the car. It was totaled so we had to send to the tow site." He handed Kyla Ashley's cell phone. It was pretty much crushed. He also gave her a few CDs and a few other things that had apparently been in the car.

"Uh, do you know, like, how it happened? Like why she swerved?"

"Well, we looked into it, and it seems like it had something to do with her being distracted. The other driver said when he saw the car coming at him, he didn't even see anyone driving it so that makes it seem like she was bent down. He wasn't injured so he decided not to press charges."

"Thank god. And thank you Officer."

He nodded, "Best of luck to you girls. I saw her; she wasn't in very good shape." He walked away.

Spencer collapsed again. She had been crying since they got the call. She was trying to be strong, but she couldn't. Kyla hugged her and Paula walked in wearing bloody scrubs and sweat shimmering on her forehead.

Spencer stood and looked at her mother for answers.

Paula hung her head. "We lost her a few times during surgery. It was worse than we expected. The ribs had punctured her right lung and we had to pretty much rebuild it. We relieved the pressure in her head. We also fixed up her leg and she's in the ICU now. We're waiting to see if she'll wake up."

"What are the chances?" Kyla took the stand and asked.

Paula met her eyes and answered honestly, "I don't know."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 31:

As her mother said this; Spencer lost the contents of her stomach. Her mother rushed to her and took her by the arm. "Spencer, look at me, you need to be strong. That's what Ashley needs right now. She needs you to be strong for her. We worked as hard as we could. Miracles happen baby, she may wake up."

Spencer nodded and wiped her mouth.

Paula called in a janitor to clean up the vomit. "Ok, I want you two to go home, my house, and Arthur has some food for you two. I'll be staying here tonight to watch Ashley."

Kyla nodded and put her arm around Spencer. As they left, Spencer turned and in a week voice whispered. "Don't let anything happen to her mom, I love her."

Paula nodded and when the two girls had left, a single tear ran down her cheek.

At the Carlin's, as soon as Spencer and Kyla walked in Glen ran to his sister and hugged her tightly. She began to cry again.

"Shh, Spence, Ash'll be ok. Mom is the best doctor around and she's not letting anyone else touch Ashley."

Spencer nodded and walked into the kitchen while Kyla stayed and talked to Glen.

When she walked in, Arthur looked up from the stove. "Hey kiddo." He hugged her.

"Hi daddy." She said weakly.

He moved her to the table. "Let's get you and Kyla some food. You two need to eat something."

Kyla walked into the kitchen and sat with Spencer. Arthur put plates in front of the girls. They both tried to eat but only ate a little. Upon Arthur's request, Kyla agreed to stay the night.

Later, with Kyla on one couch, Spencer fell asleep on the other, clenching her phone.

The next morning, Spencer woke up with no one around. She scrambled to her feet remembering the day before. She ran into the kitchen where she found her dad. "Where's Kyla?" She asked him.

"She went home to shower. She'll be back to get you soon. Go shower and I'll have some breakfast for you when you get back down."

Spencer nodded. "Has mom called?"

He shook his head. "No."

Spencer went to shower. She returned about 20 minutes later dressed with her hair up. Kyla was now in the kitchen with Aiden. Aiden immediately hugged her tightly. "How ya holdin' up Spence?"

She shrugged. She tried to eat a little bit of food before they went to the hospital.

Kyla, Spencer, and Aiden arrived at the hospital at about 10:00. They were greeted again by Paula. She looked like she hadn't seen sleep in days. She hugged Spencer. "How are you guys?" She asked the teens.

They all muttered ok and whatnot.

"Anything new?" Kyla asked.

"Well, she moved her fingers today, which is a very good sign. It means that her brain is able to send messages to parts of her body. For a little bit we were worried she'd be paralyzed. Also, her pupils are responding to light when we test them so that's another good thing."

"Can we see her?" Spencer asked.

Paula looked at her daughter. "I don't know if you want to. She doesn't look the best of all things. Her head is still swollen. She's got her leg is a cast and her shoulder is in a sling."

"I don't care. I'm sure she still looks beautiful." Spencer said.

"Alright, you can go in."

They began to walk towards the ICU. Paula took Kyla aside as Aiden and Spencer walked on to Ashley's room. "Kyla, you need to know, _**if**_ Ashley does wake up, she may never be the same due to her head trauma. And even if she does recover well from the head trauma, due to her leg and shoulder, I can almost guarantee she will never play softball again."

Kyla just nodded. "Thank you for everything." She said. "Mom called, she said she'll be in later today."

"Alright, while you guys are in there, I'm gonna go to the locker rooms and shower and change into some new scrubs. Have me buzzed if anything happens." She squeezed Kyla's shoulder and walked away.

Kyla soon joined Aiden who was standing outside Ashley's room.

"Why didn't you go in?" She asked him.

He simply pointed to Spencer who was kneeling over the body of a figure that they had been told was Ashley.

"Oh Jesus, she, she looks horrible." Kyla buried her head into Aiden who help her close and continued staring at Ashley.

Spencer, in the room, looked at the figure in front of her. "Hey baby." She smiled. She took Ashley's limp hand and squeezed it. "I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere." A tear fell from her eye and hit Ashley's hand. Ashley's hand then moved. Spencer wiped her eyes with her free hand. "I'm sorry baby."

Kyla walked in with Aiden at her side. She brought three chairs up the bedside for them. They sat there for hours. All just staring at Ashley, waiting, hoping, and wishing she would wake up.

Around 4:30, Ashley's mother came. She took Kyla out of the room and naturally, Aiden followed. Paula explained everything to her. Spencer watched as she nodded and looked from the room to Paula over and over. After they had talked for a bit, Ashley's mother walked into the room. She greeted Spencer with a smile. She went to her daughter and took her hand.

"Look what you got yourself into this time Ashley. All I'm gonna say is that you better wake up." And then she left.

Spencer reclaimed her seat next to Ashley's bed and sat there the rest of the day as Kyla came and went. She didn't leave Ashley's side.

Spencer stayed there for a three days, only leaving to use the bathroom. All her food was brought to her. She hadn't showered the entire time, nor had she changed her clothes. But she didn't care. She wanted to be there with whatever happened. Spencer kept talking to Ashley and she decided either Ashley liked it or she was becoming delusional because she swore sometimes she saw Ashley crack a smile at some of the things she said.

Paula came into the room to do a routine exam on Ashley. "Hey sweetie. How is she today?"

Spencer looked at her mother. "She moved her hand a little bit ago."

"Good. That's very good. Keep talking to her Spencer, it's keeping her going." She smiled. "I'll be back in a little with some food for you."

Spencer nodded.

When her mother was gone, Spencer picked Ashley's hand back up. "Baby, wake up. It'll all I'm asking. I can't live without you. I've come to realize that. I need you."

Ashley moved. Spencer stared at her in shock. It was the most movement she had seen from the girl then entire time she had been in the hospital. "Come on baby. Open those beautiful eyes, for me…"

Ashley groaned.

Spencer jumped up calling her mother who rushed into the room.

"What, what's going on?" Paula asked checking all Ashley's monitors.

"She, she moved. And then she made a noise."

"That's great!" She kept checking over things as Ashley coughed.

But as soon as Ashley had moved, she went back into her deep unconscious state. Spencer sat back down taking Ashley's hand back into her own.

The next couple of days went by with little activity. They took Ashley off her breathing machine because she was now managing it on her own. It had been a week since Ashley had been in the accident.

It was late in the afternoon; Spencer was sitting by Ashley's side. She was drifting off when she felt Ashley move. She looked at her and saw her eyes squinted as if they were trying to open.

"Come on baby, open those beautiful brown eyes." Spencer whispered.

Slowly, Ashley's eyes opened. She looked around the room confused then she looked at Spencer with more confusion. She slowly opened her moth to speak, nothing really coming out. Spencer gave her a cup of water. She took a sip and coughed. Spencer waited as she looked around the room again. Ashley exhaled deeply.

Finally, after looking around the room a little longer and staring at Spencer, she spoke. "How's my Porsche?"

(AN: Ok, I'm done for the evening. Enjoy the posts of the day. Let me know what you think of it with a nice little review.)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 32:

Spencer smacked Ashley's arm, the one not in the sling. Then she crossed her arms and looked at the girl in the bed in front of her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You get into an accident that could have killed you, are unconscious for over a week, and the first thing you say when you wake up is 'how's up Porsche?'"

Ashley shrugged and smiled. "You know I love my car…"

Spencer couldn't suppress her smiled. "I know, I was just worried sick that you wouldn't wake up."

"I'll always wake up for you. Now really, how's my car?"

"Totaled."

"You're kidding me."

"You hit that SUV pretty hard. What the hell were you doing? The driver said he didn't even see anyone in the driver's seat of your car."

"Uh, I was um, reaching down to get my phone. It was ringing."

"Was it me?" Spencer's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Was I the one calling you Ash?"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't remember." She lied.

"Ok. I'm gonna go get my mom so she can check you out."

"Ok. Hurry back." Ashley made a kissy face.

Spencer gave her a kiss, "I will."

A few minutes later, Spencer returned with Paula. Ashley had her eyes closed.

"Ashley?" Paula asked checking her machines.

She opened her eyes. "Right here."

"Glad you're up. We were thinking you weren't going to wake up for a while."

"Couldn't leave Spencer now could I?" She smiled at Spencer who blushed.

"Right." Paula smiled.

"So when do I get outta here?" Ashley asked, trying to move but realizing she couldn't because her arm was in a sling and her leg was in a cast up to her hip. "Whoa! What's this stuff?"

"Well Ashley, you're going to have to stay here for a while longer. You suffered some life threatening injuries and we need to make sure you're all better before we let you go."

Ashley looked at Spencer. "Why didn't you sign my cast yet?"

Spencer laughed and shrugged. "Guess I was too busy sitting by your bed holding your hand 24/7."

Ashley smiled. "So how long we are talkin Doc?" She looked at Paula.

"Another week or so. Maybe less if we see amazing progress."

Ashley nodded. "Ok, good, cause you know, we gotta go down to Texas for some softball stuff next week."

Paula looked at her and smiled then finished what she was doing with Ashley's machines and asked Spencer to talk to her in the hall for a moment.

In the hallway, Paula looked at her daughter with a grave look of seriousness on her face.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Spencer, Ashley will probably never be able to play softball again. Her shoulder was really messed up and with the damage done to her leg; she could be walking with a limp the rest of her life."

"Softball is her life mom, that's all she has."

"That's not true. She has you sweetheart."

"So what do I tell her?"

"What I told you. I'll be around if you need me to explain anything or if you need anything else. I'll come check back in on her a little bit later. We'll be moving her out of ICU at that time and into a special room. I also arranged for there to be an extra bed in the room for you."

"Thanks mom." Spencer went back into the room.

When she entered Ashley looked at her and smiled. "I missed you while I was sleeping beautiful."

"I missed you too Ash."

Ashley patted the spot on her bed beside her. "Have a sit with me baby, and tell me what your mommy said."

Spencer sat down and took Ashley's hand. She couldn't look into her eyes so she stared at their entwined hands. "You're not going to be able to play softball anymore Ash."

Ashley tried her best to sit up. She made it a little ways. "What?"

"Your leg was broken horribly. It'll be a miracle if you ever walk fully normally again. And your right shoulder was badly broken too. So there'd be little chance of you pitching."

Ashley took it all in, "But there's a chance?"

"There's always a chance Ash but all signs point to no in this case."

"But there's a chance." She said again.

"Yes." Spencer looked at her and saw the other girl on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Ash."

Ashley wiped her tears. "Its just, that game, it's my life. It's all I've ever known. It's all I'm good at."

"Hey, don't say that. You're good at plenty of things."

"Like what Spencer?"

"Like being supportive of people, telling people how things go, teaching, and loving me. You're amazing at that."

"Not really. I cheated on you Spence."

"And I forgave you. After this incident, I realized I can't be mad at you, I can't let mistakes come between us, we're both going to make them and that's just how it goes. But life is too short to let things like that get in the way. I love you, I can't loose you."

"I love you too and thank you." Ashley said and hugged Spencer with her good arm.

After sitting there for a while in silence just hugging Spencer jumped up. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Ashley asked.

"You can teach. Be a softball coach!"

Ashley laughed. "That's a long way away babe. Let's live in the moment."

Spencer smiled and settled back in beside Ashley.

A few hours later a young nurse and Paula walked in.

"Hey girls, we're going to move Ashley to a different room out of ICU so she can have visitors and whatnot."

So they did. Her room was nice and spacious. They got her settled in and Paula went back to her rounds.

"So your mom has been taking pretty good care of me huh?"

"Yeah. The first night you were here, she stayed all night."

"Wow. That's one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done. I'll be sure to get her something really nice."

Spencer laughed.

At that time, Rachel and Amy walked in.

"Ashley Davies, what the hell are you doing in a hospital bed?"

"Hey Rach."

Rachel hugged her and Amy hugged Spencer, then Rachel hugged Spencer and Amy hugged Ashley.

"So what the hell happened Ash? All I heard was you were in an accident. Hey wouldn't tell us anything else."

"I was in an accident. That's pretty much it. Apparently I fucked up my head even more than it already is, I punctured a lung with my broken ribs, I broke my leg in multiple places, and I broke my shoulder too."

"Holy shit dude, what the hell were you doing?"

"Driving home."

"Uh, huh, well, I never want you to drive again. I can't loose my best friend! Wiat, what car were you in?"

"My Porsche."

"Oh no. Please tell me its ok."

"What the hell is with you guys and the damn car?" Spencer asked smiling.

"Um, because it's a Porsche," Rachel smiled too.

"Point taken."

"Well it's apparently totaled."

"Aw, damn."

"I'll just have to go get another."

"Guess so."

So the four of them sat and talked as other people came and went to say hi and make sure Ashley was alright. Rachel and Amy eventually left.

By the end of visiting hours, Ashley had seen pretty much everyone she knew. Her room had turned into a green house from all the flowers.

Paula came in and checked on Ashley once more before her shift ended. She told Spencer she would be there at 6:00 in the morning to start the next day's shift.

Ashley settled into bed. Spencer got into her pull out bed beside Ashley.

Ashley looked at her. "What do you think you're doing missy?"

"Um, going to sleep."

"Not over there." Ashley scooted over. "Here, now."

Spencer smiled and slid into the bed with Ashley very carefully. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ashley smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for not leaving me."

"I'll never leave you." And then Spence fell asleep in the arms of Ashley as Ashley did the same.

(AN: Sorry for the uninteresting ending. I have to do some computer maintenance. Wahoo. Let me know what you think and I'll post more soon.)


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 33:

A few days went by while the hospital kept monitoring Ashley. She had been in the hospital an overall of three and a half weeks and Spencer had been there the entire time. Ashley was sat to leave the next day.

"So are you excited to get outta here?"

"Hell yes."

"When do you start therapy?" Rachel asked.

"Um, next week."

"Oh, ok. Ash, Spencer told me you're not going to be able to play anymore. I'm so sorry."

Ashley just looked at her. "You know what? It's no big deal."

Rachel gave her a look, the stop trying to be a tough ass look.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I know it's killing you. You're my best friend; I know when you're lying. Another thing I wanted to ask you because I know you know, why were you not playing attention to the road?"

"I was trying to get my phone."

"Could it not wait?"

"It was Spencer."

"Oh my, does she know?"

"No, and don't tell her."

Spencer popped in. "Don't tell who what?"

Rachel looked at Ashley and Ashley looked back with pleading eyes.

"Um, she doesn't want me to tell my mom that she was in an accident."

Ashley nodded.

"Oh, why?" Spencer asked.

"Cause my mom is the type that would overreact to it."

"Oh, ok." Spencer sat next to Ashley. "I got you something."

Ashley looked at her, "Oh yeah? What?"

Spencer pulled a Hershey's chocolate bar from behind her back.

Ashley smiled and took it, "Thanks babe." She opened it and began to eat.

"Welcome. So Rach, are you coming over tomorrow to help us get Ash home?"

"Ah, I would, but I got a thing. I have to start working on some softball stuff for college."

Spencer nodded, "Well, if you get done early, come by."

"Yeah, will do. I gotta go get Amy, so I'll see you guys later."

They all said bye and she left.

The rest of the day, Ashley and Spencer sat around watching MTV and VH1, it had become a daily ritual for them seeing as it was a hospital and Ashley couldn't walk.

The next morning Paula came into the room at about 8:00 to see Spencer packing Ashley's things and Ashley sitting in the bed folding some stuff.

"Ready to get outta here?" Paula asked smiling.

"Oh yeah." Ashley said. "I gotta get out and find me a new Porsche."

They all laughed. "What? I'm serious."

"We know, that's why its funny." Spencer said and Ashley threw a sock at her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Ashley smiled at her girlfriend.

Paula laughed at them, "Ok, I'll be right back with the wheelchair."

"Alright," Spencer said.

When she had left, Spencer walked over to Ashley and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

"What was that for?" Ashley asked.

Spencer shrugged.

"You know, it's gonna be great to get home. I haven't gotten any sex in almost 4 weeks now."

"You're hopeless." Spencer said.

"Hey, it just means you're good."

"I know I am."

Ashley laughed. "My shy little sweet girl is becoming a cocky bitch."

"I learn from the best."

"Mwah?" Ashley pointed to herself.

"Yep."

Paula came back into the room with a wheelchair and a nurse.

The nurse began unhooking all Ashley's IVs and machines. Then Spencer and Paula helped Ashley into the wheelchair.

They wheeled her down to the parking lot where Kyla and Aiden were waiting with Ashley's Hummer.

Ashley looked at them. 'Who gave you two losers' permission to drive my tank?"

They pointed at Spencer.

Ashley laughed, "Well I can't drive it right now so it's fine. Take me home kids. I need a long shower."

So they did. The drive to the Davies's house was spent talking about Ashley's time in the hospital and the therapy she would undergo the next week. Kyla finally mentioned that the Athletic Director for the University of Texas had called about twelve times.

"I'll call him." Ashley signed.

Spencer squeezed her girlfriend's leg. She knew how hard this was hitting Ashley even though she pretended it didn't bother her.

When they got home, Spencer helped Ashley showed since her arm was still in a sling and her leg was still in a full length cast.

Once Ashley had showed and gotten dressed she went into the study and picked up the phone to call the Athletic Director.

"Hi, yes, I'm calling for Bill Henry," She listened to the persons reply. "Ashley Davies." Another reply. "Ok, thanks." She waited while the man was paged.

He finally answered. "Hello Ms. Davies."

"Hey Mr. Henry. I heard you've been calling."

"Yeah, we were informed of your accident and we wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm doing well. Just got home today."

"Well that's good. Also, we need to talk about your future in softball."

Ashley took a deep breath, "there won't be one."

"That's what we were afraid of. So listen, we are really sorry for the accident but on a softball perspective, if you're not going to be playing, we need to have your scholarship to give to someone that can play."

"I understand."

"I'm really sorry Ashley."

"No, it's alright."

"But hey, we still have you accepted into the school so you don't need to worry about finding another college."

"Well thank you Mr. Henry."

"You're welcome, and again, I'm very sorry for this unfortunate event."

"It's cool."

"Have a nice afternoon Ms. Davies."

"You too," She said and hung up.

Ashley sat in the office staring into space. Spencer knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" She asked from the doorway.

Ashley looked over at her, "Yeah, sure."

Spencer waked and sat in the chair in front of the desk Ashley was sitting at. "So, what happened?"

"I lost my scholarship. But I'm still in."

Spencer nodded. "Well that's good. We still get to go away to school together."

"Yeah, it's great." Ashley wheeled herself from behind the desk. "I need some air. I'm going outside for a few minutes."

Spencer decided she needed some time, so she let her go.

Ashley rolled herself outside and to the pool. She locked her wheels in a nice spot in the sun. She sighed and looked at the sky.

Spencer watched her from the window as Rachel appeared beside her. "hey, what's she doing?"

Spencer turned. "Thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Life I guess. She just got off the phone with Texas and they took her scholarship but she's still admitted."

"Ouch. Poor Ash."

"Yeah. I feel so bad for her."

"Yeah, it must be hard knowing you're not going to be able to do the thing you love the most ever again."

"I know." Spencer kept her eyes on Ashley. "And there's nothing I can do."

"Actually, I think there is something we can do."

Spencer looked at Rachel. "What's that?"

Rachel told Spencer her idea.

"That's genius!"

"I know." Rachel smiled. "Ok, I'm gonna go make some calls."

"Ok, keep me in the loop."

"Of course. Tell Ash I said hi."

"Alright."

Rachel left.

Spencer smiled as she watched Ashley turn to wheel herself back into the house. _This is going to be so amazing._ She thought.

(AN: Bet you all wanna know what the surprise is, don't ya? Well guess what, you'll find out in time. Hope you like the update.)


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 34:

Ashley wheeled herself back into the house to see a smirking Spencer standing in the kitchen.

"What's the smirk for?" Ashley asked.

Spencer looked at her, "Oh, nothing."

"Tell me," Ashley wheeled to her and pulled her down close to her. "Please…"

Spencer shook he head.

Ashley wheeled back, "Ok."

Spencer pulled her back in close and kissed her hard.

Ashley moaned into the kiss.

They continued their kissing for a good ten minutes before they heard someone clear their throat behind time. It was Kyla.

"Hi guys!" She yelled exaggeratedly.

They looked at her, "Hi." They said in unison.

"Spencer, can I have a little chit-chat with you?"

Spencer looked at her in a confused way then to Ashley who also looked confused, "Um, yeah, sure."

Spencer went into the living room with Kyla. "What's up Ky?"

"I talked to Rachel, the plan sounds awesome!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, yeah, it does doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't wait! She said to tell you that she'll be making a few calls and she wants you to meet her for lunch tomorrow."

"Alright, oh, shit, Ash has therapy tomorrow."

"I'll take her."

"Ok, I'll meet you guys there after I meet up with Rach."

"Ok."

Spencer went back into the kitchen where Ashley was waiting.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Spencer kissed Ashley. "Hey, why don't we go upstairs and take a nap?" She winked.

"Oh, good idea."

So that's what they did, they went up and "napped" for about three hours before they both fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Spencer got up and made Ashley breakfast.

She took a tray full of food to Ashley's bed.

She nudged her, "Ash, babe, wake up."

"Don't wanna." Was the response she got.

Spencer giggled. She leaned close to the brunette's ear, "I'm naked."

Ashley's eyes shot open to be disappointed to see a very clothed Spencer. "Hey, liar…"

"It worked though. Here, I made you some breakfast. Then you have to get ready for therapy, Kyla is gonna take you, I have to go out for a bit."

Ashley began to eat her food. "You mean, you're not going?"

"No, I'll be there later; I just have something I have to do first."

"Oh." Ashley looked at her coffee.

"Hey, babe, I'll be there, I promise." Spencer kissed Ashley.

"Alright. Thank you for breakfast, it's amazing. I got myself a good cook."

"That you did."

"One that I'm never getting rid of."

"Good."

They kissed.

Kyla came in. "Is that all you guys do? Seriously."

They looked over at her. "Do you ever knock?" Ashley asked. "I mean, I'm surprised you haven't seen a lot more with how often you barge in."

"Uh, I do NOT want to picture that. But hurry up, we have to get you to therapy in a few hours Ash."

"Ok."

Ashley finished eating and Spencer helped her get dressed and in the car with Kyla.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in just a bit."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed Ashley and closed the door watching them take off.

Spencer then got into her own car and went to meet Rachel. She got to the restraint they were meeting at and sat down. Rachel got there a few minutes later.

"Hey." She said to Spencer.

"Hi. Have a seat."

Rachel sat. "So I made a few calls to my cousin and some other people last night and it's all gonna work out perfectly."

"Awesome! Ash is gonna be so excited."

"Yeah, I know. So it'll be Saturday. We have to try and get her there without her knowing."

"That's gonna be difficult. You know how Ash always has to know what she's doing. But I'll come up with something."

"Alright, so it's gonna be you, Ky, Aid, Amy, and me."

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Alright, well I hate to eat and run, but I have to get to Ash's therapy appointment."

"Oh, right. Ok, let me know how it goes and we'll be in touch."

"Alright." Spencer paid the bill and left.

Spencer finally got to the therapy wing of the hospital and found Kyla sitting in a chair watching an older woman work with Ashley and a pair of crutches.

Spencer quickly explained the situation to Kyla who nodded and smiled.

"So they're giving her crutches now?"

"Yeah."

"Good, that'll be easier for her this weekend."

Kyla nodded.

Within a few hours, Ashley was done. Apparently it was hard work getting therapy because she was sweating profusely and Spencer couldn't help but stare at her girlfriends beautiful glistening body.

Ashley walked to her using her crutches, "See something you like miss?"

Spencer smiled and nodded, "I see something I have."

Ashley kissed her. "Let's go home; I need to sit down for a while."

"Alright babe."

Spencer took Ashley hone because Kyla went to meet Aiden and tell him about the plan.

"So, have any plans on Saturday?" Spencer asked her.

"It's my birthday…"

"I know this, but do you have any plans?"

"Nope. Do I?"

"Yes."

"Well, tell me."

"Nope." Spencer smiled.

"Babe, you know I hate surprises."

"I know."

"Hey, turn here."

"Why?" Spencer looked at where Ashley was pointing. It was a Porsche dealership. "Ash, you're hopeless." She pulled in. "I'm beginning to think you love these more than me."

"Of course not." She kissed Spencer. "You're tied." She smiled and got smacked. "Ow."

"Well, you deserved it."

"Did not."

"Uh huh."

Spencer got out and went around to the passenger side and helped Ashley out. Spence rhelped her walk around looking at the cars and a salesman finally came over to them.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you this afternoon?"

"I came to sign for that order I put in this morning, I'm Ashley Davies."

"Oh, yes ma'am. Come on inside and I'll have that for you."

"Alright."

As they were walking in Spencer asked, "What order?"

"Just for a new car babe."

Spencer nodded.

Within a few minutes Ashley had signed the papers. "So when will this be in?"

"Um, well, with one that big, I'd say a week?"

"Alright. Just call me when it arrives."

"Yes ma'am. You two have a nice day."

They got backing into the car, "how big is this car Ash?"

"It's not big. Just a lot of accessories."

"Alright."

They got back to the Davies's house and Spencer helped Ashley get comfortable on the couch watching The Sweetest Thing. Ashley ended up falling asleep cuddled up against Spencer on the couch.

Spencer stroked her hair and stared at the sleeping beauty beside her. She whispered I love you to her and saw Ashley smiled. Spencer leaned back and closed her eyes and was out within a few minutes.

(AN: I wanted a sweet ending. So the surprise will be revealed within the next chapter or two. Probably the next. Hope you like this update. I'll give you more soon.)


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 35:

Spencer took Ashley to therapy the rest of the week and she was making great progress.

On Saturday, Ashley woke up to the smell of bacon and ham. She stretched in bed and pulled herself out, grabbing her crutches. She hobbled down to the kitchen where she say Spencer working frantically over the stove. She smiled to herself and went behind the working blonde. She slid her arms around her waist. "Good morning baby." She whispered in her ear.

Spencer turned fast. "Happy birthday!" She yelled. Ashley smiled. "I was gonna bring you breakfast but your cute little butt had to ruin it by coming down here, huh?"

"Hey, my nose smelled food; it was instinct to find it. It smells wonderful by the way babe."

"Mm, thank you." Spencer kissed her. "Now go sit at the table till this is done."

Ashley obeyed. A few minutes later, her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Uh, huh," She looked at Spencer and smiled. "Alright, I'll be in later to pick it up." "Thank you." "Ok, bye."

"Who was that?" Spencer asked after she had put the phone away.

"Car dealership. Can we go over there today?"

"Um, yeah, we'll have to get an early start then cause we have plays this afternoon."

"What are they?"

"Nope, not working babe."

"It was worth a try."

They ate a wonderful breakfast together and went and got showered and dressed quickly. They went to the car dealership where the same salesman from before met them. "Hello again Miss Davies."

"Hi. I got a call that my order was in."

"Yes ma'am, it is."

"Alright, let's see it then." She smiled.

"Right this way." Spencer and Ashley followed him into a back lot where three Porsches were sitting alone, all covered with protective car covers.

Spencer looked at them in awe. "So which one's yours Ash?"

Ashley smiled, "You'll see."

The salesman began to talk, "Ok," he handed her a sheet of paper, "here's the order for one Carrera 4S Cabriolet, one Carrera S Cabriolet, and over here, we have one custom made GT2." He uncovered all the cars.

Spencer looked at Ashley, "Ash, why do you need three Porches?"

Ashley's smile grew. "Just wait." She began looking over the cars. The 4S and the GT2 were both a light blue and the S was a silver. "Ok, this looks great sir, I'm going to need one more favor though."

"Of course Miss Davies, anything for you."

She spoke to him quietly.

"We can sure do that; I can have some of my guys do it now."

"That'd be great. Thank you."

Spencer was still confused. "Ash, come on, what's going on?"

Ashley looked at her, "I'm getting my cars home, what's it look like?"

They got back into Ashley's Hummer and the three Porches followed them plus an SUV to take the men home. "Hey, I think I left a shirt at your house a while back, can we go by there and get it?"

"Uh, sure." Spencer was really confused.

They pulled into the Carlin residence with the Porsches in toe.

The men in the 4S and the S got out, "where do you want them Miss Davies?" One asked.

Spencer's eyes grew wide. Ashley looked at her, "Can you get your mom out here for a second?"

Spencer nodded and walked inside. "Mom!!"

"Yes sweetie, what is it?"

"Um, can you come outside for a minute?"

"Sure." She walked out to see Ashley and the very expensive cars. "What is this?" She asked. Spencer shrugged. Ashley smiled.

"Mrs. Carlin, I know you did amazing things for me in the hospital and this is the only way I could think to repay you. So, the silver one is yours. Thank you."

Paula stood amazed at what she had just heard. She ran and hugged Ashley, "Sweetie, you didn't have to do this, it's my job to help people and when you're someone as close to my daughter's heart as you are, it's personal for me as well. But oh my goodness, thank you very much."

"You're welcome Mrs. Carlin." Paula looked at the S, inspecting it all over. She looked at the license plate that read 'DRCARLIN'. She smiled. "Thank you again Ashley." She called Glen and Clay and Arthur out to look at the car. They were all amazed. Spencer looked at her watch, "Hey, Ash, we gotta get going."

"Oh, alright. Well um, do you want to leave the other one here or do you want to drive it home later?"

Spencer smiled and sprung towards her girlfriend almost knocking her over. "Whoa, easy baby."

"Ash! Oh my god! You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to." Spencer kissed her.

The two men handed Paula and Spencer their keys, "Enjoy ladies, and Miss Davies, we'll take the other to your house." She nodded and tipped them. "Thanks guys." With that they left.

Spencer looked over her car, the 4S; her tag read 'TEXCTCH' (As in Texas Catcher if that was in question to any of you). She hugged Ashley again, "Ok, we have to get going now." Spencer said as they got back in the Hummer and drove off. "Thank you so much Ash."

"Hey, don't thank me. It's me thanking you for putting up with me."

"I'd love to put up with you for the rest of my life." Spencer said as she drove.

Ashley smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She whispered in her ear, "So where are we going this afternoon?" Spencer just shook her head and continued driving.

They got back to the Davies's house a few minutes later to see the Porsche in the driveway and Kyla, Aiden, Rachel, and Amy standing beside it. Ashley and Spencer got out of the Hummer.

"Ash, what is this, your 4th one?" Kyla asked.

"3rd. But who's counting." She went to them as they all said happy birthday to her and hugged her.

Rachel then spoke up. "Ok, we gotta get going."

They opted to take the Hummer and Spencer drove. Rachel gave her directions the entire way. At about 4:00, they pulled up to a huge softball field. They pulled into the back where security asked for their names and Rachel handed him her card. Ashley looked at everyone to see them all smiling. "Ok, what's going on here?"

"You'll see Ash." Spencer said as she was given the clear to move on.

Rachel pointed Spencer to a parking spot near an SUV. They all got out of the car and blonde about 6'1" came over to them. Ashley knew right away who it was but the girl walked right up to her and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Jennie Finch, and you must be Ashley Davies."

(AN: Well, what's going on? Wait and see in the next post. You all know you just L-O-V-E my cliffhangers. I'll post more soon, I promise.)


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 36:

Ashley shook her hand. "Yeah, very very nice to meet you," She looked at her friends. "Ok. What's going on here guys?"

"Just chill Ash." Rachel said.

Jennie took the time to speak up. "So I hear it's your 18th birthday. Why don't you come meet some of my friend?"

"Uh, sure." Ashley said as they all followed Jennie.

They went to the dugout where the entire USA softball team was. Ashley stood in awe as she watched Cat Osterman on the mound. The team introduced themselves to Ashley but she was still watching Cat. Spencer smiled because she knew Ashley idolized the pitcher with the Texas Alma Mater.

A man walked over to them. "Which one of you is Ashley?" he asked.

Ashley looked at him. "I am. And you're Mike Candrea." She smiled.

"Yes I am." He smiled. "So I hear it's your birthday."

"Yes. It is."

"Well, let's see what we can do for you. You know, I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time Ashley. You and Miss Carlin. You two are extraordinary players."

Ashley looked at him sadly, "Well thank you, but I'm not going to be playing anymore." She pointed to her arm and leg.

"So I've also heard. But I have a proposition for you. We're playing a big game today against China and I want you to throw the first pitch."

"You're kidding me." She looked at her friends.

"No, I'm not. Your friend Rachel got her cousin who is the coordinator of the event to talk to us and when I heard the name Ashley Davies I said of course!"

Ashley used her crutches to walk over to Rachel. She smiled and gave her friend a huge hug. "Thank you."

Rachel nodded. "Anything for you Ash. Happy birthday."

Ashley turned back to the coach, "I'd be honored."

He smiled. "Alright, well let's get you all to your VIP seats and then we can get Ashley ready to pitch."

As they were turning to leave, Ashley felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Cat standing before her. The smile that had been on her face before suddenly got ten times bigger.

"Hi. I'm Cat. I've heard a lot about you. I'm really bummed to hear what happened and that we're not going to get to play together now…"

"Yeah, it's unfortunate but it's awesome to be here today."

"Hey, great, well after the game, you and your friends should join us for the post-game dinner and banquet."

"Yeah, wow, thanks for the invite. We'll be there. Oh and Cat, just so you know, I'm throwing the first pitch and I'm gonna show you up with my left hand while wearing a sling and a full leg cast."

Cat laughed. "You're good enough. See ya soon." She trotted back onto the field.

Ashley walked herself with the man leading them to their seats to catch up with her friends. _This is the best day of my life_. She thought.

Soon after they were settled in their seats a man wearing a Team USA jumpsuit came to get Ashley. She gave Spencer a kiss and followed the man back down to the field where she got situated on the mound_. Boy, it feels so good to be out on the field again_. She thought. _And this is going to be the last time ever_. She left a hot tear running down her cheek and wiped it quickly as she got ready to throw the ball to the catcher. She threw the ball perfectly and got a standing ovation as Cat walked to the mound and gave her a huge hug. While in the embrace Cat whispered. "Hey, you're amazing. Never give up on it." Ashley nodded and got help off the field from Cat and Jennie. The same man that took her down helped her back to her seat as the game began.

They group of the 6 friends enjoyed the game from right behind home plate. Team USA won 8-5 and Cat threw an outstanding game. After the game, the teens were led into the conference room where they were soon met by the entire team, coaches, and management, plus some other corporate executives and family members of the team.

The dinner was great. They all got pictures and had an awesome time talking to the team and getting to know everyone. When it was over everyone said goodbye to each other and Coach Candrea pulled Spencer aside. "I look forward to seeing you in the summers on this team young lady."

She smiled. "I'll think about it." She joked and they laughed. "Well I better get a call from you then."

"Oh you will, I promise. I know a good player when I see one." He smiled. "This was great what you did for Ashley."

"Yeah, she enjoyed it didn't she?"

"Yeah, her and Cat are like two peas in a pod."

Spencer laughed and was called by Ashley. "Well thank you again."

"You're very welcome and I'll be talking to you next summer."

Spencer smiled and left.

Once in the car Ashley gave Spencer a breathtaking kiss. She didn't stop until Kyla, Rachel, and Amy all cleared their throats at the same time, very loudly. Aiden was just smiling.

"Oh my god, thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much this meant to me."

They all smiled at her. "You deserved it Ash." Aiden said. "And happy birthday," he added. And so did everyone else.

They drove home listening to music and talking. Ashley was all smiles the entire way until she got home and saw a black SUV parked in the driveway. She looked at Kyla who was also frowning. _This is not happening_. She thought.

(AN: Sorry, I can't stop my cliffhangers. But it keeps you all coming back doesn't it? Enjoy the post.)


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 37:

They pulled in behind the SUV and everyone got out. Kyla and Ashley kept exchanging glances. Aiden, Rachel, and Amy left so that Spencer was the only one still there. "What's going on guys?" She asked them.

Ashley looked at her as they walked in the house, "My gra…" She was cut off by an older woman.

"Ashley dear, you're home, happy birthday!" She ran to the girl and grabbed her disregarding her injuries.

"Oph." Ashley tried her best to hug back but soon couldn't stand the pain and pushed the woman off her.

The woman then turned to Kyla and hugged her as well. She looked at Spencer and said, "Well who do we have here?"

"I'm Spencer." She smiled.

"Spencer, what kind of name is that for a girl? Oh any who, I'm Ashley's grandmother."

Spencer smiled and looked at Ashley who was standing with a look of terror on her face. "Well Grandma, we're gonna go up to my room. It's been a long day."

"Alrighty deary, nighty night. Sleep well. Don't let the bed bugs bite. And come give Grandma a kiss." Ashley rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

Once upstairs she pulled Spencer into a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Spencer asked.

"My thanks for today."

Spencer smiled. "So, Ashley dear, how about we get into bed."

Ashley frowned at her. "Never again will you call me that."

"Oh really, _Ashley dear_?" Ashley used her crutch and pushed Spencer onto the bed but found herself being pulled softly onto top of the blonde. They stayed in that position and began to have an intimate make out session when Kyla barged in. "Help! She wants me to-Ugh, guys, come on!"

Ashley turned to look at her, "I'm locking that door from now on. But what do you need to be saved from?"

"Grandma, she wants me to play Scrabble with her."

Ashley laughed. "Good, then you'll be occupied and not barging in my room messing up my sextime." Spencer laughed when Ashley said this.

"Come on Ash, PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSSSSEE? I'll let it slip that you two are doin the dirty." She smiled.

"You wouldn't." Ashley's eyes narrowed but her smile gave her away.

"Oh, I will."

"Fine, sit, have fun." Ashley threw her good hand in the air. "Just remember all this shit I do for you Ky."

"Love you Ash!"

So the three of them decided to watch a movie. The choice, Wrong Turn. Halfway through to movie, Grandma came in, "Ashy Poo, your mother called. She wanted to make sure you were doing alright since your accident and she wanted me to tell you that she put some more money into the household account."

Ashley nodded. "Thanks."

She left. "Ugh, what is she doing here?" Ashley asked Kyla.

"Mom apparently told her we missed her and wanted to see her."

"She's such a bitch." Ashley cuddled into Spencer and went back to watching the movie.

"What's so bad about her guys?" Spencer asked.

Both of them shot a look at her, "What's so bad about her?"

"That's what I asked." She smiled.

"Well, for one, Ashley doesn't like her around because she doesn't know about Ashley being gay. She's annoying. And she's a horrible cook. Last time she was here, the fire department had to come put a cereal fire out."

"You don't cook cereal."

"Exactly. She wanted it warm so she tried to cook it."

Spencer laughed. "Oh."

"And she's a bitch." Ashley added and they went back to the movie.

During the movie, Spencer fell asleep and Kyla left after their grandmother had come in to tell them she was going to bed. Ashley nudged Spencer to get her to move to the bed. "Babe, we gotta get in the bed and I can't move you." She whispered.

Spencer moaned and got up sleepily. She crawled into the bed and was soon joined by Ashley. She yawned and placed a sweet kiss on Ashley's cheek. "Night Ashy Poo." That got her a smack. She laughed and snuggled into Ashley and fell right back to sleep and Ashley did the same thing a few seconds later.

The next morning they were woken up by a loud noise coming from the doorway.

"Girls!!! Breakfast is ready!" Ashley groaned. "Be down soon Grandma." She said.

Ashley looked over to Spencer who still had her eyes closed. "If you want, I'll tell her you went home so you don't have to eat the shit she made."

Spencer laughed. "If you have to deal with it, I will too."

"And that's why I love you." Ashley kissed her.

They went downstairs to see Kyla sitting at the bar, her head buried in her arms. Ashley gave her a pat on the back, "Morning!" Ashley yelled. Kyla groaned.

As Ashley's grandmother put the food in front of the girls she began to talk. "Well girls, I figured today we could take a trip to the grocery store to stock this house with some nutritious food."

"That's what the guy we hired is for Grandma." Ashley said as she looked at what she thought was eggs and bacon. She cringed. She took a bite of the "bacon" that turned out to be very over done sausage.

"Oh, well why don't I take you two shopping?"

"Ok!" Kyla said. She wasn't one to pass up on someone buying her clothes. "Can my boyfriend come?"

"Sure dear. Ashley, are you going to join us?"

Ashley shook her head. "I have therapy today and I think I'm also getting this sling off. Sorry, I can't make it."

"Oh heavens, I forgot. I'll take you."

"No, Spencer's got it."

Grandma looked at Spencer. "Well that's kind dear but I can take her."

Spencer looked at her, "No, I got it. Take Kyla shopping."

Grandma frowned. "Excuse me _Spencer_ I will take _my_ granddaughter to her therapy session."

Spencer stared at the woman. "No, I got it."

Kyla looked at Ashley for her to step in.

"Hey, Grandma, Spencer already made the plans to take me, so she's gonna take me."

"Well that's too bad for her. She can change her plans now can't she?"

Spencer put her plate by the sink. "Well I guess I'll just be going home then. Bye Ky, bye Ash." And she left.

"How rude, that girl didn't even say thank you for my wonderful breakfast."

"It sucked Grandma." Ashley said as she got up and grabbed her crutches to go after Spencer.

"Ashley Elizabeth Davies, you will not talk to me that way. You will show compassion for me and you will she respect to me as well."

Ashley turned to her. "I don't respect someone who disrespects my _girlfriend_!" And she slammed the door as she went out to get Spencer.

"Her what?" Grandma asked.

Kyla just stared wide-eyed at her and shrugged.

Outside Ashley was trying her best to get to Spencer before she pulled out of the driveway. "Babe, wait!"

Spencer stopped. "It's not you Ash; I just need to go home for a bit. If you need a ride to therapy, call me. I love you." She kissed her.

"Ok, I love you too." And Spencer left.

Ashley went back into the house where Kyla was still sitting at the bar and her grandmother was nowhere in sight. "You know you just outted yourself, right?"

Ashley nodded. "Where is she?"

"Calling mom."

Ashley sighed deeply. "Now mom's gonna be pissed cause she didn't want Grandma to know."

"She was gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah."

A few seconds later their grandmother walked back into the kitchen. "Well your mother was very surprised to learn about your little talking back to me Ashley."

Ashley shrugged. "What's she gonna do about it? Nothing, exactly."

"Where do you get off having this attitude with me young lady?"

"I'm tired of you just showing up and thinking you run this house. You have no say in what I do or how I live."

"Oh but I can take your money away."

"Ha! Does my money come from you? No. It comes from my father and you're not taking that away so don't even try to pull that shit with me. I may have fallen for it when I was younger, but now I know that you can't do anything about it. And I think it'd be best if you got back into that car of yours and went back or Oregon."

"Well, I never…" She grabbed her purse and left.

Kyla was facing Ashley and as soon as her grandmother left she began to laugh. "Oh my god Ash, that was awesome!"

Ashley smiled. "I try." She went to her room and called Spencer and told her the story and then asked her to pick her up to go to therapy.

Spencer picked her up in her new Porsche.

Ashley got in. "You like it?"

Spencer smiled. "I love it."

They got to therapy and Ashley was immediately taken to get x-rays done on her arm to determine if the sling could come off. The verdict was a yes and she got it off. The therapy session was great. They told her that within three weeks she could have her cast on her leg off but she would then have to partake in more intense therapy. After the session, the two girls went to lunch.

At lunch, Spencer pulled out a little black box. "Here, it's you birthday present."

Ashley took it and smiled. She opened the box and saw a white gold chain with a diamond encrusted number 8 charm." (Her number). "Oh my god, Spence, I love it!" She immediately put it on.

"Good." Spencer said as she received a kiss from Ashley.

They continued their lunch and as they were about to leave, Ashley's cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?" She smiled. "Hey!" Pause. "Uh huh." Another pause as she listened. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to." Pause. "Ok, thanks dad. Love you too." She hung up and turned to Spencer. "We're going to Cabo San Lucasright after graduation."

(AN: Another chapter down. Lots more to go. I really don't know how long I plan on continuing this. I might just make it the duration of high school and then have a sequel or I might just keep going. I haven't decided yet. But I promise it's nowhere close to being over. Enjoy and let me know what you think.)


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 38:

"What?!" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Next week, the day after graduation, you, Kyla, Aiden, Rach, Amy are going to stay in my beach mansion in Cabo."

"Oh my god! This is awesome!" Spencer hugged Ashley.

Ashley smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah well we have a lot of stuff to get together before we go."

They headed back to Ashley's were they talked to Kyla about the trip and Ashley called Rachel and Amy to make sure they could go as well. Everyone was allowed and happy about going.

The next few days little happened. Ashley continued to attend therapy and got her cast off the day before graduation.

The night of graduation Ashley was getting ready when her mother came in. "Hello Ashley."

Ashley turned as she straightened out her gown. "Hi mother."

"Congratulations." She said. "I'm proud of you." She hugged her daughter and left. This brought tears to Ashley's eyes. She wiped them, took a deep breath, and limped to her car. She drove and picked Spencer up. "Hey you." She said as Spencer got into the car.

"Hey, you look the same as me."

"Yeah, these gowns make us all uniform." She smiled as they drove to the school.

The Graduation Ceremony was held on the football field. The graduating class walked out with the walking partners they had chosen. Kyla was with Aiden, Rachel with Amy, Sarah with Todd, and Ashley with Spencer. They speakers said a whole bunch of blah blah blah about school and college and life and what not. The ceremony ended with everyone receiving their diplomas, throwing their caps in the air, and fireworks.

Spencer went home with her family that night because she was leaving the next day and her family wanted to spend some time with her.

The next morning Ashley picked Spencer up in a limo at 6:30 am. The driver packed her tings into the car and Spencer got in with Ashley, Kyla, and Aiden. They then went to get Amy and Rachel. After everyone was picked up the driver made his way to the airport. In the limo the six friends talked, laughed, and had fun despite how early it was.

After getting checked in and whatnot at the airport the teens got on the plane and braced themselves for the flight in first class. Spencer fell asleep on Ashley's shoulder halfway through the flight and Ashley occupied herself by listening to her iPod and reading a magazine.

When they landed Ashley woke Spencer up and they got off the plane. Another limo was waiting for the six and it took them to the beach house.

The house was three stories and had a pool on two levels and a hot tub connected to a balcony to every room and another by the main pool on the ground level.

Ashley put hers and Spencer's bags down. "We get the master bedroom." She said as she walked up the stairs pulling Spencer along as she tried to grab the bags.

"I do not want to hear you two every night!" Kyla yelled as they disappeared going upstairs.

Once in the room with their bags, Ashley closed the door and pushed Spencer onto the king sized bed. She then placed herself on top of the smaller girl and kissed her passionately. Spencer moaned into the kiss and began to remove Ashley's shirt but Ashley stopped her. "Not…now…babe…" She said between kissed and then pulled away. "We have some stuff to do, but tonight, I'm all yours."

Spencer smiled. "You better be." She moved to Ashley's side. "This place is amazing, Ash." She said as she stared out the window at the beautiful view of the ocean and sunset.

"Yeah, it is." Ashley smiled and began to unpack her things.

Once everyone was unpacked and changed the teens went to dinner. They ate at a very nice seaside restaurant and after went back to the house. They were all sitting by the pool except Aiden.

"Hey guys, where's Aid?" Kyla asked looking around.

Everyone muttered an 'I don't know.' Then they did, Aiden appeared in a yellow Speedo and jumped into the pool slashing water on everyone.

"Aiden, what the hell?!" Ashley yelled.

He laughed. "Come on ladies, have a little fun!"

So the girls decided to change and go swimming. After about thirty minutes of swimming Spencer and Ashley excused themselves from the pool, they went to their room and Spencer began to untie Ashley's bikini top as they kissed. Ashley allowed her this time but as Spencer took her top off Ashley removed Spencer's as well. They fell onto the bed as they continued to kiss. Ashley moaned as Spencer's hands moved down her body. Hands moving and kissing led to bikini bottoms being taken off and well, you know the rest.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and made breakfast for everyone. As the rest of the gang arrived Ashley fed them. "So Ash, what's on the agenda for today?" Rachel asked.

"Beach." Spencer said entering the room with her hair in a towel.

"Morning beautiful." Ashley kissed her as she put a plate in front of her.

"Morning."

"So the beach?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting a few surfboards out for today. Who wants one before I go to the storage room."

"I do." Aiden said.

"Me," said Rachel.

"Spencer, Amy, Kyla?" Ashley asked.

"You know I don't surf, Ash." Kyla said.

"Right, what about you two?"

"Nope." Amy said.

"Well, I don't know how." Spencer said.

"Then I'll teach you." Ashley smiled and left taking Aiden to help get the boards and load them onto the Land Rover.

They all got ready and went to the beach. Kyla and Amy and Spencer set up and lay in the sun. Ashley, Aiden, and Rachel immediately hit the waves.

In the water, while waiting on a good wave the three were talking. "Dude, you guys remember when it was just the three of us?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, good times." Rachel said.

"Yep." Ashley smiled.

"So, Ash, you and Spencer are getting really serious. I mean you're even going to the same school."

"Yeah. I love her. A lot. I mean, there's no one else I want."

"Yeah, hey, I wanna ask Kyla to marry me."

Ashley almost fell of her board. "What?!"

"Yeah, I mean, I love her and I wanna spend the rest of my life with her and I just want to make sure it's ok with you."

"Yeah, that's great Aid, just don't hurt her."

"I won't."

"Good cause then I'd kill you." At that time Ashley spotted the perfect wave and took it. She rode it all the way in and went onto the beach and stood dripping water over Spencer. "Come on woman." She said and Spencer looked up.

"Excuse me?" She smiled.

"You heard me."

Spencer got to her feet. "Since when do you get to order me around?" She smiled.

"Since I rocked your world all night," Ashley drew her in for a long kiss.

"Ugh, guys, I did not need to hear that." Kyla said.

Ashley laughed. "Ok, you ready babe?"

"I guess." Spencer took the board that Ashley was handing her. Ashley grabbed her own and took Spencer into the water for her surf lesson.

Spencer ended up getting some pretty good waves. She wiped out almost every time but she stayed up long enough. They got back to the beach as Kyla and Amy were putting things away and Aiden and Rachel were carrying the boards to the car.

"Nice rides Spence." Amy said.

"Thanks, it was fun."

They got the rest of the things and headed back to the house where they got changed and went to a club.

At the club the friends danced together and talked for hours. Spencer was sitting at the table alone while Ashley sad gone to the bathroom and to get some more soda for the two of them when a very beautiful Latino girl walked to her.

"Hola" She smiled.

"Hola." Spencer said back.

"Está aquí con nadie?" She asked. _Are you here with anyone?_

"Si." Spencer said back.

"Oh, así que son hermosos y son muy afortunados." She said. _Oh, well you are beautiful and they are very lucky._

Spencer smiled. "No soy el afortunado." She said as Ashley walked back to the table. _No, I am the lucky one._

Ashley put Spencer's soda in front of her and looked at the girl. "Hola."

"Hola." She smiled. "Su novia es muy guapa." _Your girlfriend is very pretty._

"Huh?" Ashley looked at Spencer.

"She said, your girlfriend is very pretty."

Ashley smiled. "Thank you. I love her a lot."

Spencer translated, "Ella dice que gracias a usted yo la amo mucho." _She says thank you I love her a lot._

The girl smiled. "Bueno tengo que ir. Tiene un buen momento." And she left. _Well I must be going. Have a good time. _

After the girl was gone, Ashley sat next to Spencer and put her arm around her. Spencer snuggled close and sipped her soda, "I love you too Ash." She whispered in her ear.

(A/N: People coming over so I have to stop now. I've decided that I'm going to end this one soon but I'm planning on a sequel of sorts so it's not the last you'll see from me. But enjoy this one.)


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up.

Background: AU, Ashley is an All-American High School softball player for King High. Spencer, the new girl, is also an amazing player; she was the "Best in Ohio" and now is trying out for the team at King High.

Chapter 39:

The rest of the Cabo trip was spent with the six friends going to the beach and going out at night. They all had a blast but were saddened when they got back home because soon they would all part to go to college.

Ashley and Rachel were sitting by her pool one afternoon. "This is gonna be so weird Ash, you and I not going to the same college together. Remember when we were little and we said we'd always be together? Like we'd go to the same college and live next door to one another. I'm gonna miss you Ash."

Ashley pulled her friend into a huge hug, "I'm gonna miss you too Rach. When do you and Amy leave?"

"Um, two days, we're packing up."

"Yeah, Spencer and I leave tomorrow."

"Your condo is ready down there?"

"Yep."

"A lot of stuff happened this year…"

"Yeah…"

They got quiet and just sat and watched the summer sun set over LA. Rachel left soon after and Ashley began to pack her belongings. Once everything was packed she looked around her room and sighed. _I hated this place for so long now I'm sad to leave it. _She thought. As she was putting her boxes by the door her cell rang. It was Spencer. She answered.

"Hey baby."

"Is it true?"

"Huh? Is what true?"

"Did you crash that night because I was calling?"

Ashley took a deep breath. "Um, well, it was your ring tone."

"Why the fuck did you not tell me this?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel guilty for it, it wasn't your fault. I should have been paying attention."

Spencer sighed, "I just can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's ok." Spencer dropped the subject. "So are you all packed?"

"Um, yeah, I just finished. What about you?"

"Yeah, I've been done for a bit now. I can't believe it's time to go already."

"Yeah, I'm just realizing how much I'm gonna miss it around here."

"Me too, Ash, but it's getting late, I'm gonna get to sleep because we have a long drive tomorrow. I love you. Goodnight. And Ash, don't keep anything from me anymore, even if you think its going to protect me in you not telling me."

"Ok, I won't. I'm sorry. I love you too. Goodnight." And they both hung up.

The next morning Ashley woke up and called Aiden over to help her load all her boxes onto the moving van. He rode to Spencer's house with her to pack up Spencer's things. They got there and packed everything up. They were about to leave to take Aiden back to Ashley's and then be on their way.

"We're gonna miss you hunny." Paula said hugging her daughter. "You be good to my baby girl Ashley."

"I will. I promise." Paula hugged her.

Arthur grabbed her daughter and gave her a huge bear hug. "Daddy's gonna miss his little girl."

"I'll miss you guys too." Spencer said wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'll call as much as I can. You guys can call too. And we'll be home for Thanksgiving."

They finished their goodbyes and I love yous and drove back to the Davies's mansion where they were met by Rachel and Amy along with Kyla.

Ashley got out of the van, "What are you losers doing here?"

"You think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye?" Amy asked. She hugged Spencer and Ashley. "You two have a safe trip. Keep in touch with us and we'll see you at Thanksgiving. Love you guys."

Aiden smiled and hugged Spencer. "Keep her in line Spence."

"Got ya." She smiled and hugged him back.

He walked to Ashley, "and you, don't fuck up." He hugged her tightly.

"Love you too, Aid."

Kyla hugged Spencer and then her sister. "Love you." She said.

"Love you too."

Rachel, trying to hold back her tears gave Ashley a huge hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much Ash."

"I'm gonna miss you too Rach." Ashley hugged her best friend close. "Don't cry Rach, we'll see you in just a few months. And after college we're gonna live beside each other, got it?" She smiled and so did Rachel.

"Have a safe trip guy." Aiden said.

"We will." They got back into the van and everyone waved goodbye. They started it up and were off to Texas, a new beginning, a new life, new people, and whatever the world had in store for them.

**The End.**

(A/N: Well, hope you liked the story. I'm going to start something new soon. I promise you guys will like it. But this is the end of this one. Let me know what you thought of it. The entire thing.)


End file.
